Leapt in Time
by BlueRain1
Summary: -COMPLETED- Five years ago, she gave her soul to a boy she knew nothing about, and in exchange he put his soul in her. What happens when he wants to get his soul back? She has to fight a battle against time, her feelings, and worst of all: herself.
1. Back to Him

**Leapt in Time**

****

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.****

**Entire Summary: **Warning: Rated R for language and sexual situations. Five years ago, she gave her soul to a boy she knew nothing about, and in exchange he put his soul in her. What happens when he wants to get his soul back? She has to fight a battle against her feelings, against time, and worst of all; herself. (Tom/Ginny)

**Rating for this chapter: **PG

**Author's Note:** My first Gin and Tonic fic, flame if you want, I could use the criticism. The sexual situations will be kept to a minimum on ff.net, and maybe they won't even be posted on ff.net, however, I will later on make a group on Yahoo, where I can be as explicit as I want.

~

-~-Chapter One-~-

Back to Him

~

She awoke with a start, her dark brown eyes traveling through a known chamber. She sat up and put her hands to her head, rubbing it slightly. The cold, hard stone floor looked ghastly lit by torches, there were numerous columns in rows as well. She looked up to see the statue of a man with a long, silver beard; she knew very well where she was, but how and why? And standing a couple of feet away, leaning against one of the columns was a teenage boy, with jet black hair and cold blue eyes: Tom Riddle, the one person that haunted her dreams for the past five years. He was twirling his wand and staring at her through lazy eyes.

It was Deja-Vu all over again, painful memories of her eleven years of age. Seduction, a game he knew well how to play, a game she fell for, and hence, ended up losing a great deal of herself, literally. She was forced to live five years without loving anything more than the memory of the boy that stood before her, glaring at her, his blue eyes flashing, his icy stare digging into her fiercely, intensely, painfully.

He walked over to where she lay and looked down at her, "So," he said in his silky tone, that tone that endeared her to him "It's nice to see you again _Ginny." his voice let out a slight sneer._

"You… you know? How can you? It's not supposed to happen for another forty-nine years." She replied staring at him through pleading eyes. He let out a small chortle.

"Actually only forty-eight years. I'm eighteen, mind you. I do remember… what happened to you long ago, only happened to me two years ago." He smirked watching her quiet form closely; she had brought up her knees and put her arms around them, however, she was still staring at him. "When Harry Potter destroyed my diary, the only thing he really did destroy was the actual diary, not me, I just got sent back to my own time. Through that diary I had seen the future, everything that was going to happen, even my own defeat. That's why I was so interested in knowing how he beat me.

"Now with the knowledge I acquired during the time I could see into the future I can know what mistakes _not_ to do. His mother died to save him, did she? Well, if I don't kill her, she won't die to save him. If she doesn't sacrifice herself for him, he is vulnerable. If he is vulnerable then I can actually do what I wanted to do from the beginning, kill him, and stop him before he is too strong to stop _me. Because I know what his power is able to do, I know. _

"I know what he is capable of. You see, as I researched for information about the Chamber of Secrets, I came across the most interesting thing, story of the heirs. Salazar was very intelligent, indeed he was, also, he was a Seer so he already kind of knew who the heirs were going to be, the true heirs. He also became friends with the centaurs, very good friends with them. The centaurs are very mysterious creatures, but if they trust you enough, they will reveal secrets, useful secrets. After years of researching and putting together the clues, he finally knew for a fact everything about them, the people who weren't even born by then. And he wrote it, on Parseltongue, mind you. I found the transcript and I was able to know who the other three were; the only three who could stop me from taking the world into my own power. They were three, three who could put a stop to me. Harry Potter was one of them, my 'downfall'.  I wanted to eliminate him first, and then the other two, but I made a big mistake by eliminating him first, I should have gone for the other two first, I think. But now I know what saved him, again, I know what mistakes not to make.

"Interestingly enough, he isn't my biggest threat, no. It's the girl, Rowena Ravenclaw's Heir. It would be even more dangerous if she were to get involved romantically with Harry Potter, that's why I must stop him first. As for the other heir, I have no problem, she's here with me."

Ginny looked up at him, "She is? Where is she?"

His smile broadened and he just stared. "You, you are." He said. Ginny was speechless, how could she be the other heir? She shot him a quizzical look that he obviously read right. "Let me explain it to you, Ginny. And for this, I'll recite you the passages from the book." He examined the palm of his hands, and then he hissed some indistinct words in another language and a book appeared in his hand.

It was an old book, probably more than eight centuries time old. It had a green worn cover and it was in perfect state, as if someone had been caring for the book. She thought he probably was. He opened it and stated fumbling through the pages.

"Oh! Here it is. Now, pay attention, I won't repeat it, mind you 'When the time comes for Godric Gryffindor to make his line of Heir, he will make a male line, only males of his heritage would be true heirs. But he decided that his fiftieth generation would be the strongest of them all, and that he would have the power to destroy, or restore the wizardring world. He will make the surname Potter for his Heir. In the twentieth century Harry Potter will be born, he is going to be the fiftieth male to be born of the generation, and he would start showing signs that he is indeed Gryffindor's true heir from his very birth.

"'When Rowena Ravenclaw does her line of Heir, she'll make a female line; so only females would be the true heirs. She will make the surname Granger. And the first and fiftieth female of the generation would be her true Heirs. But, unfortunately, the first to be born out of her line, although she wants it to be female, will be a male. And all the Grangers will be males too. Until in the twentieth century, Hermione Granger will be born, she will become the first Granger girl throughout the generation and by that the most powerful and most true heir of the fourth. Now she will be muggle-born, but how could she be, if the Grangers were supposed to be pure-blood family. Well, for Hermione Granger's own protection, and for her parents' Dumbledore, an apparently great wizard who will be respected by generations to come was to cast a spell in which the Grangers (Hermione's parents) would be deleted of all magic knowing, and became muggles. All of that will be made so Hermione won't develop her powers, therefore becoming the most powerful Sorceress in the wizardring world. If her powers were used for good, it would save the Wizardring world from all menace. But if they were used for bad, if Slytherin's Heir persuaded her, she would be the biggest menace they would ever overcome; bringing with her, the Wizardring World out of existence. So she was forcefully made a muggle, but she will still develop all her powers, so for her own protection, she would be placed in Gryffindor, not in Ravenclaw. 

"'Helga Hufflepuff will do her line of Heir, with no favoritism as of male or female. Only the 50th male or female of the generation would be her true heir. The surname of her generation would be Weasley. There had only been forty-three generations up until Arthur Weasley, a wizard who despite his pure-blooded ancestry will have a real love of muggles, but he will have seven kids, the seventh being their only girl in the generation, Ginny Weasley. She would be placed in Gryffindor, for her protection against Slytherin's heir, who was supposed to find Hufflepuff's true heir, and get together with her to form a link that could easily destroy the Wizardring world, unless Rowena's and Godric's stood against them, together.' Interestingly enough, he very well knew the names of the heirs."

Ginny gulped and could just stare wide-eyed at him, she slowly sat down on the floor. She looked up at him and said in a very little voice "Why am I here? How did I get here?"

"I brought you," he replied, she shot him a quizzical look, "I told you, you put too much of yourself in my diary, I could have your soul, and you could have mine. I wanted you here, I concentrated enough, and here you are. Of course, it wouldn't have worked if you did not want to see me again, but you did."

"Why do you want me here?"

"You honestly don't listen, do you? Well, you are crucial to my power as well." He replied. She gulped and looked down.

"I wish I'd never trusted in that diary," she muttered and blinked back tears that were forming in her brown eyes.

He immediately seized her wrists and pulled her up from the floor, his eyes flashed, "No you're not," he hissed "Even if you try to convince yourself that you are. You're not sorry, you never were, and you would do it all over again!"

She broke the stare and looked away, she knew he was right. He chuckled lowly and put his face to her ear, he then whispered, "You want it to be like this, you know it. You are begging inside of you that I stay with you… forever."

"No," she said and turned around "You don't know what I want; you don't have the _slightest _clue!"

"Oh, _don't_ I?" he asked and she felt him step closer to her, she then felt his hands gripping her shoulders as he pressed her against him. 

This was it; she knew she couldn't fight the feelings that were pleading to come out of her any longer. Not when he was that close to her.

"I want you," he hissed in her ear, she shivered, and she could feel him smirk in her ear "You have something, Ginny, and I want it."

"I don't understand," she said and bowed her head slightly to the front; he was still gripping her shoulders.

"You will soon," he said and his hands found her waist, turned her around and held her close to him. He took a whiff of her hair. She could feel the smile that dwelled on his mouth. She tried to pull back, but his hands didn't allow her. "Such in a hurry," he hissed into her ginger hair, "When you shouldn't be. Enjoy the moment; you might not get another opportunity in quite a while, or in your case, in fifty-seven years."

"I would not take the opportunity in fifty-seven years, if it's coming from you." She whispered and heard him chuckle.

"Yes," he admitted, "Probably not. Then, why not take the opportunity now?"

She whimpered, her weaknesses were blooming onto the outside. The affection she once had for Tom Riddle was coming back again, as stronger and unbearable as ever, maybe even more. He seemed to know this, as he began teasing her by caressing her arms, her back, and her face. "Stop," she whispered, wanting for him to leave her alone, but the tone of her voice proved otherwise. He took notice of it and pulled back, his arms still around her waist, and looked into her eyes.

"What's stopping you?" he asked softly, a smirk forming in his mouth. She eyed him wearily.

"The future," said Ginny in a small voice.

"The future," Tom echoed and a small smile spread across his lips. "Hasn't anyone ever told you, that you need to live in the present?"

"They've also told me to stop living in the past, and that's exactly my situation," she replied

"Ah, the present is nothing else but what you are experiencing at the moment, Even if it is the past." Tom said boldly. Ginny nodded. "What's stopping you now, then?"

"I'm not so sure anymore." She replied bowing her head. 

He put his fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him. "Then don't be afraid." 

Her brown eyes looked into his blue ones. Her breaths became short and quick. He smiled, a charming smile; a smile that enchanted her. She sighed deeply. Smirking, he took his other hand and pushed back loose curls of her red hair behind her ear. He then barely brushed his lips to hers, leaving them there a moment too long. Ginny closed her eyes at the slight contact, it sent chills throughout her whole being, and she actually shivered.

He then released her, she stumbled backward. "Stay here; I have something for you, dear."

It seemed she was left there for an eternity. When he came back, she was sitting on the floor. She looked up to see him holding a silver goblet. He handed her the goblet, she took it, but did not drink it. She raised her gaze to eye him suspiciously.

"Drink it, darling, I wouldn't want to force you to do so," he sneered and smirked, she frowned "Or would you? But, just so you can rest assured, it will not kill you. I don't want to get rid of you… yet."

She gulped and looked at him miserably, he crossed his arms. She looked down at the liquid inside the goblet; it was light magenta and smelled strongly of vanilla and honeysuckle. She looked at him again; he was still staring down at her, smirking. She brought the goblet to her lips and gulped it down; it tasted quite good actually. But before she could ponder on whether it was going to harm her or not, she fell limp and was completely asleep before her head touched the ground.

A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter. It's not very good, but it's a start. Don't forget to review!

~Blue Rain


	2. Prélèvement de Sang

**Disclaimer:** Own these people? No! I wish… but it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Bless her imagination.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews mean a lot to me. I shall answer your questions.

**Misfit-** Let me see how I can explain this. I'll explain the dialog to you then… **_"You… you know? How can you? It's not supposed to happen for another forty-nine years."_**_ She replied staring at him through pleading eyes. He let out a small chortle.  **"Actually only forty-eight years. I'm eighteen, mind you. I do remember… what happened to you long ago, only happened to me two years ago."**_  Okay… In this story, Ginny traveled back to 1944. If you add 48 years to 1944 you'll get 1992, hence, the time frame in the second book, which is the year that Ginny started using the diary. So what she meant was that if she was in 1944, he wasn't supposed to know until 1992. I think I confused you more there. Anyway, if you still don't understand, leave your e-mail around and I'll e-mail you the whole year thing, alright?

**Neko-Youkai****: Don't worry, it will make sense afterwards.**

Now, for more story. Forgive that the chapter took so long.

**Rating for this chapter: **PG

~Chapter Two~

*~*Prélèvement de Sang*~*

Tom stared at Professor Albus Dumbledore doing an extremely difficult Transfiguration Spell. Tom anxiously awaited for the class to be over. He wanted to leave towards the Chamber already. At last, the bell rang and Tom jerked out of his seat quickly. But before he could take a step, a voice called to him.

"Tom," it was Dumbledore. _Damn him_, thought Tom. 

"Yes, professor?" asked Tom, trying to keep his face as innocent as he always could. He managed an innocent smile, the same one that charmed people. 

"I would like to congratulate you on your excellent report on Demiguises." Dumbledore said. "Now, that being said, where have you been lately? Professor Anselm, your Head of House, is looking for you a lot these days." Dumbledore gave him an appraising look, his eyes twinkling. "You _do_ realize that as Head Boy you are expected to make certain appearances."

"Of course, Professor," said Tom, gritting his teeth inwardly. "But, I have been very busy, what with the N.E.W.T.s and all—"

"Tom," said Dumbledore interrupting him "I'm keeping a close watch on you. I suggest for you to not get carried away, it will do you no good."

"I already know what it will do to me," said Tom and exited the classroom in a rush. The elder man sighed and leaned back against his chair.

"Poor soul… so much pain in it. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't last much longer." Of course, the elder man didn't know that he was right. That young, charming, intelligent man would soon no longer exist as Tom Riddle.

***

Tom reached the second floor and with it, the Girls' Bathroom, he entered to hear the usual weeping. As he entered, Myrtle, the ghost of a gloomy-looking girl, came out from her stall and glared at him.

"You again!" she spat angrily staring at him through her thick glasses. "What are you doing here? Have you not learned to stay out when you killed me?"

"Shut up, Ghost," said Tom and hissed at the sink. As it opened up, he let himself fall down the muddy slide, while he heard the sinks closing again. When he slid out the filthy slide, his robes were covered in mud and slime, his face was almost covered in ash and his shoes were barely visible through the thick, black water that lied on the ground. At once, the smell of damp and mud reached his nostrils. 

Unable to keep being that filthy, he muttered an useful little charm that cleaned him up instantly. He made his way, his footsteps resounding in the walls, towards the bedroom down in the Chamber. Slytherin, apparently, had thought of everything when he built the Chamber, as it had a bedroom and a series of secret passages that lead to places unimaginable to the mortal human mind. 

He reached the door to the bedroom and opened it. The room was pretty extraordinary; its stone walls rose several feet above the ground, a gorgeous chandelier made out of stone and with white candles dangled from the roof gracefully, the bed, on the center, had green, satin sheets that fell out of an oak canopy above it. They encircled a little, red-head figure that lied sleeping. Still, without having woken up from the effects of the potion. He wondered if he had made it too strong, and that it perhaps went wrong. But that couldn't be. He was Tom Riddle and he wasn't wrong. He was never wrong.

He neared the young woman and touched her lower arm to see if she had a pulse, she did. He brought up a chair and looked in his backpack for the materials he had brought for performing the task he'd need to do. He pulled out a needle, a single vial, a band made of rubber, a damp washcloth, a bandage, and an alcohol pad. He slowly took her left arm (he knew that she was left-handed) and tied the band around her upper arm, he cleaned a small area of the inside of her elbow with the alcohol pad, tapped it with his forefinger until the bluish vein came to view, he then took the needle, cleaned it with the alcohol pad and inserted it to her vein. He immediately put the vial at the end of the needle and it began filling with the thick, dark red substance that was her blood. When it was already full, he took out the needle from her flesh, untied the band and began cleaning the inside of her elbow with the damp washcloth.

Without him noticing, her eyelashes fluttered slowly and her eyes opened, she stirred. At the movement, he looked up and watched her shrink with fear, this satisfied him and made him smirk. He always did enjoy when people were afraid of him, though, this time, he was enjoying it less by the minute. _Tom, calm yourself, do not_ lose your boldness and cruelty for her gesture_, his mind told him__, But, it's her__… remember what she made us feel_, _he answered himself_, No! Do_ not__ feel! We do not have__ feelings! His mind answered back. He shook his head from side to side, to shake off the inner conflict and fixed his gaze on her again. She was looking at him oddly, her fear almost gone. But then her eyes wandered down to where he was cleaning her arm and her eyes filled with fear again, she jerked her hand away and looked up at him._

"What did you do to me?!" she asked and the fear was more evident on her voice.

"_Prélèvement de Sang," he answered smirking._

" 'Blood Sample' " she said slowly. "What do you want it for?" she asked in a small voice.

"Something I have in the works, darling." Tom answered. "Now, I suggest for you to not be in a hurry to find out. You still have a long way to go before you go back to your own time. Now give me your arm and let me put the bandage on you."

He watched as she shrunk back and reluctantly stretched her arm to him. He put on the small circular bandage on her and stood up from the chair. He stared down at her, crossing his arms.

"I want to take a bath," she told him after a moment.

"Then do so." He replied, "The bathroom is through that door," he signaled to a door on her right. "You will find everything you need there."

"Even clothing?" she asked

"Yes," he replied "It's not my preference, of course, but I cannot have you getting hypothermia from the cold down here." He added.

He watched as she stood up from the bed, and walked towards the bathroom with her head bowed. Soon he heard the sound of the taps opening and the water running. He stared at the bed in which she had slept the past two days, unconsciously giving the Chamber its life again. Tom had noticed this; the walls had started to put up paintings on their own, flowers began to bloom in the old Greenhouse. The bitter smell of Potion making in the ancient Apothecary faintly reached his nostrils. And Tom knew that Ginny was a crucial part for the Chamber of Secrets to be used to its full extent again, but it needed time, the advance was approaching grandly, but at the same time, very slowly.  

He noticed that she was already out of the bathroom, the smell of wild violets and honey was very strong within her. She had used the single, long, satin, silver gown that he had left in the bathroom. It hung loosely on her, making her to look like an epic figure of a Greek Goddess, with an angelical face that was framed by showers of flame-coloured hair. 

Without even thinking, he approached her quickly and put his hands on her shoulders, she was looking up at him, but he wasn't looking at her eyes. He took strands of her hair on his fingers and admired them. She had grown over the years, but he could sense the same innocence on her soul. The same innocence that made him want to entrap her soul, and at the same time protect her; and the same innocence which he had attempted to taint in that same Chamber when she was only eleven years of age. He remembered when he used to control her, when she would come to answer his every call. She trusted him, she told him everything. He needed her for his plan to take over the wizarding world, using the power of the Four Heirs to do so. But he needed to gain her trust again…

**A/N:** Well there you have it, Chapter Two. Review please, and tell me what you think. Cheerio~

~Blue


	3. Drops of Inroro

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them… I wouldn't be writing here, for one. The only thing I own is the plot, if there even is one by now. 

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews once again. This chapter has gone through a few changes, and thanks to Greace Sophia Merced Zimara, to Martín Dragonchild, and to Mariana Merced for helping me with this chapter. Whee!

Chapter 3

~Drops of Inroro~

Ginny looked up at Tom and turned around so her back was facing him. "Don't look at me like that." She said and began to walk away from him. But he grabbed her arm gently and turned her again towards him, he chuckled lowly.

"You are so bad at lying, Ginny," he said and she bowed her head slightly to the front. "Look at me;" he said firmly, "I won't harm you."

"I don't trust you." She said, confirming his worst suspicions. He let go of her immediately. He turned to go, but whipped around to face her first.

"Don't play games with me, Ginny, because it will not be pretty." He said before leaving.

Ginny stayed in the room moments after he had left. At the moment, she felt as if he had hurt her in the worst way possible, just by making her stay in the Chamber. After a moment's thinking, she stood up and decided to explore the Chamber. As she was supposed to be there for a long time, she saw it fit to know where to go, and where things were.

As she got out of the room, she saw the stone walls ascending several feet into the air. The Chamber had no windows, and the light was dim, as torches and chandeliers were the only source of it. There were numerous corridors that led to various doors that at the same time led to different places. The Chamber was quite big. She had hoped to find Tom somewhere, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

At the end of one of the corridors, Ginny saw the strangest door yet. It was a very long, double door, it had golden hinges, iron bars and yet, it was bright yellow. She decided to enter and when she opened the door the most beautiful sight reached her eyes; it was a sort of an enchanted forest, there was sparkling, clear waterfall, the grass and the moss were emerald green, and a river flowed calmly through the center of that scene. She immediately heard sounds of birds and nocturnal animals. The moon shone its silvery glare upon the riverbank and the grass. She was in a sort-like trance that endeared her to that place, as if she had been there before… or in her case, after. 

As she started walking inside, her thoughts disappeared and she actually wondered if she could stay in that place forever. She didn't need anything but her health. And yet, her mind started erasing every memory it had, every thought, every feeling, and she felt extremely relaxed and in pure ecstasy. But just then, someone reached out of nowhere and pulled her out of the room and back into cruel reality. She looked up to see icy blue eyes, it was Tom.

He was looking at her and she thought he almost looked worried. She blinked. "What was that?"

"_Avius__ Memoriola," he said "Don't go in there unless you want to lose yourself forever." She lowered her gaze to the floor, and an idea popped in her head, a terrible, cruel idea._

"That's where you'll send me once you're through with me, won't you?" she said almost not daring to look up. But he placed a hand under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Perhaps," he answered and a smirk formed at the end of his mouth. She gasped the smallest of gasps and tried to leave, but he held her in place. "You're not leaving," he said more firmly. "I have something for you."

She looked up at him as he searched in his robes and pulled out what looked like a necklace; it was a black, thick ribbon with green borders, in the center dangled a drop-like amulet that was transparent purple, inside of the amulet was a thick substance that she didn't recognize. The drop was tangled in silver branches that oddly enough formed an 'S'. At the end of the Drop there was a single, green leaf.

"_Adgrego_!" he shouted and the necklace strapped around her neck instantly. She touched it, but it burned her hand. 

"What is it?" she asked examining it.

"One of the two _Drops of Inroro_," he said, he had noticed she didn't understand, but he didn't give her no further explanation.

"_Tu__ res se malefactor," she whispered and eyed him with disdain, "This is a tracking device, and so you can know where I am, every time of the day, every day of my life. You treat me like I'm your pet." She glared at him, he scowled down at her. "I hate you," she said "Nothing's going to change that,"_

"We'll see," said Tom angrily and stormed off towards the office in which he spent most of his time.

***

Ginny walked angrily back to the bedroom where she was doomed to spend most of her time, but she started hearing voices in her head.

_What secrets do you hide from me?! _

_LEAVE ME ALONE! I am not who you think I am! Leave me alone, Tom! _

_Answer!_

_Let go of me, you mental bastard!_

_Shut up! You miserable twat!_

She heard the sound of a slap, a thud, and crying. But it soon fainted as she reached the room, she looked around startled, she had recognized one of the voices as her own, and it scared her, that perhaps, he would eventually lose patience with her.

But then, she heard Tom's voice again, this time at the other side of her door, he was speaking to himself. "She must _not_ know what she's really capable of! She will bring me to an end, and I can't permit that!" he was saying "I fear I must take drastic measures and do the link as soon as I can. Not that I don't want to—"

His voice trailed off as he walked past the door. She sat in her bed and stared, wide-eyed, at the oak door. _He fears me? B__ut why would he? What does he know about my being that I still don't know, for he has considered it favorable to keep it as a secret...?  What does he know...?_ Thoughts like these raced through her mind quickly. _And what is he talking about some link? _

She panted and looked around the bedroom. She was very scared of him, she knew what he was capable of and he was capable of killing her. He was gradually becoming the sorcerer which everyone in her time feared to even name him. She hated him with all her strength, but she also loved him dearly, and this made her hate herself. She could not feel that way about him! They were two different persons, literally. Yet, they were the same in most aspects. 

The confusion was enough to make her want to tear her head apart. But she must keep her sanity, for her sake she must.

She was very aware when he entered the room, but she didn't look at him. He sat beside her and forced her to look at him once more. He then began caressing her face gently, a gentleness which she thought he didn't have in him. And this sudden kind gesture had come out of nowhere. He put his other hand on top of hers and rubbed it. And again, she felt vulnerable, he knew that she still felt for him, and he was taking advantage of it. But what angered her most is that she didn't do anything to stop herself from reacting to him.

She was tired of fighting it, tired of pretending she was indifferent when it came to him. She felt as though she was trapped inside of a prison that she had trapped herself into by blocking her feelings, but she was going to let herself go free, she was tired of it all.

She looked up at him and found his gaze, he smirked down at her, and she grinned at him. They were very close to each other and she could feel his breath on her face, it stirred her hair. She know found that she ached for him, but she wasn't going to surrender that easily, and with all the willpower she had left, she fought against herself so she didn't get any closer. But it was becoming difficult and it became to the point where it was unbearable and, losing all her self control, she pulled him towards her and kissed him.

The kiss started out slowly, but it soon became deep and passionate. She wrapped her arms against his neck as he started exploring her back and her face, his hands tousling her hair, rubbing her arms, her back, and cupping her face. As their lips moved to the same rhythm, their tongues clashing against one another, she wanted to find out his deepest secrets from his kiss, she quickly felt him taking control of the kiss, though she had started it. She felt that he kissed her desiring her, with such a passion that it was bruising. It burned like an eternal ember that would not extinguish, and everywhere he touched her, he left a remaining of that ember, making her almost want to cry out in the agony of desire. She gave her heart and soul to his kiss, as if she would perish right then and there, as if it was the last time two lovers would see each other, though she knew otherwise.

She broke off the kiss out of pure fear, she knew that she would have gone on with him and he would perhaps take her to the brink of heaven, but she dared not go further, she didn't know what it would cause, but she knew it wouldn't be good. She was very aware that her face was flushed, that her hair was tousled, as his was as well. He was like an Avius Memoriola as well, he had the ability of making her lose her mind and her senses, making her forget who she was, where she was, and who she was with.

"I know things about you," he said suddenly "Things you do not know about yourself."

At the moment she felt angry at herself and she deposited her anger on him, and this was why, perhaps, she snapped at him angrily, "You may know secrets, but you do not know my visions! As for them, they reveal more than anything you can know about me so far! You know the one half of me I don't, but, keep in mind, that I know a half of me that _you_ do not! And _I know a half of you which you do not know! Remember I have your soul as well as you have mine!"_

**A/N:** Chapter three… Reviews are appreciated. ~_^

~Blue Rain


	4. The Four Lights

Chapter Four

~The Four Lights~

Tom examined the orb in front of him, through it; he could watch whatever he wanted to. He was watching Her, she was sleeping soundlessly and in apparent peace, but he knew better. He entwined his hands a supported her chin on them, he had to hit her weak spot, and as Hufflepuff's Heir, she was loyal, and that meant she was loyal to her friends. So if her friends were in danger, she would do anything to save them… He knew what he had to do. There was not much time left.

***

Ginny slept comfortably, her worries did not exist in her dreams, and instead, her dreams were a whole another dimension for her. It was a form of escape for her; it was almost as an Avius Memoriola. However, her dreams couldn't be stranger…

_There were two bundles on the floor, two crying babies that had no protection. Lying side by side, a boy and a girl, unprotected. She knew who they were, knew what she had to do. It was very odd to see them as babies, when she already knew them as teenagers. The boy had bright, green eyes and black messy hair. The girl had brown eyes, and brown, bushy hair. She looked at them, they were crying as if they knew what would happen to them, and they did._

_She pulled out her wand and pointed it first at the boy, there was a moment when he stopped crying and opened his green eyes, staring at her in a puzzled expression. But she'd found out that she couldn't control herself, and that she didn't care._

_"Avada Kedavra!" she shouted, a flash of green light and the baby was dead. She did the same with the little girl, and she too died._

_Soon four people came, two of them she recognized; a woman with long, red hair and green eyes, and a man with jet black messy hair and dark eyes. The other two both had brown eyes and brown hair. The two she recognized kneeled over the baby boy, and the woman shrieked and erupted in hysterical sobs while her husband held her._

_"James!" she cried "Oh James that was our little Harry!" she said in between sobs. And James began to cry as well over their perished boy._

_"Lily, he was not! He—was—not—Harry! Tell me that is not Harry!" cried James and he reached for the baby, and when he saw his son's pale, terror-stricken face, he dropped to the floor consumed by tears._

_The other two were already mourning their little girl. "Our Hermione!" said the woman hysterically "Our Hermione! She's dead!"_

_And there was a moment when the four adults on the floor, all, at the same time, raised their eyes to Ginny—_and she woke up.

Ginny panted and trembled helplessly and uncontrollably. She denied accepting the fact that she was going to cause those two deaths. She had to get out of that Chamber.

Ginny walked out of the room in a rush of sweat and tears and ran through the Chamber, not caring where she would end or if she got lost, just as long as she didn't have to live long enough in the past, to become a threat in the future. And as she ran, she reached the main room of the Chamber, where Salazar Slytherin's statue was, and the same room she had been in when she was eleven. And there were two figures chained to one of the columns. One of them had with black untidy hair, round glasses and green eyes; and the other with brown wavy hair and brown eyes. It was Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

***

Tom reached Ginny's bedroom and opened the door, but she wasn't there. He knew she had been there moments ago; the necklace on his neck was burning faintly. After he had had the little "encounter" with her yesterday, he had found that the necklace had left a permanent mark on his chest, the same shape as the necklace amulet. 

However, now was not the time to be thinking about what he felt for her, if he felt anything at all. He exited the room and went in look for her throughout the Chamber. At last, not finding her, he cursed himself for not having thought of the Necklace before. He squeezed it and could visualize her, grasping her necklace as if it'd burned her as well and she had already seen Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. _We'll see how loyal she truly is._ He thought.

***

Harry and Hermione were unconscious, chains bind their hands together and Hermione's head dangled to Harry's shoulder and they seemed to have been just brought there.

Ginny's necklace immediately started burning and she clutched it, closing her eyes. She immediately caught a glimpse of Tom. And when she opened her eyes, he was already there.

"I should have known," he said "You'd come help your friends."

"What are they doing here? I thought the deal was that you only wanted to kill me and use me. Not them, not now anyway." She said wearily.

"There _was no deal," he said and surveyed her slowly, "I never told you there was."_

"How did you bring them?" she asked

"You are very nosy…" Tom said "I need not reveal that to you, and I won't. But they will wake up in a matter of seconds; it takes only a while for them to get accustomed to year's time traveling." 

And as soon as he said these words, Harry and Hermione both woke up. Both of them looked in horror at the Chamber, and Hermione automatically clung to Harry in fear. It was Harry who spoke first, as he saw Tom.

"You!" Harry spat, the chains rattling as he tried to thrust himself at Tom "What the hell? I sent you away years ago! What are _you_ doing in _our_ time?!"

Tom just smirked and stared at him, not saying a word. Hermione's eyes rested on Tom's robes and Ginny saw that Hermione noticed the Head Boy badge. She slowly turned her gaze towards Ginny, and gasped lowly

"Harry," whispered Hermione eyeing Ginny and Tom. "What if—what if _we're in _his_ time?"_

"That's impossible, Hermione—"

"Is it?" Tom cut in "Why don't you ask little Ginny here?" His smile broadened.

"Ginny," said Hermione "Did you have any to do with this?"

Ginny didn't answer. But Tom quickly did. "Of course she has!" he said "She has everything to do with this!" Hermione's expression soon showed disappointment followed by a struck of sadness. "And this has just gotten interesting." Said Tom "Ginny here has to perform a little task for me if she wants to keep being alive, if she ever wants to return to her own time, she will have to do me a favour."

"What kind of favour?" asked Ginny speaking for the first time since they had woken up. Harry and Hermione looked at her. They both had the same expression on their faces; confusion and disappointment.

"Have you heard of The Four Lights?" Tom said, but he didn't await an answer. "They are called the _Lumen de Oreas_, _Lumen de Intimus, __Lumen de Cupitditas, and _Lumen de Audentia_, each founder had one; _Oreas_ for Helga, _Intimus_ for Rowena, __Cupiditas for Salazar, __Audentia for Godric. You see, this Chamber, it needs these Four Lights to work properly. They absorb the powers of the people in possession of them; they have to be true Heirs, and then, the power is used to power up the Chamber. The Chamber of Secrets is an energy supply, it needs of these Four to be used to its full extent. Therefore, unleashing the power of the Four Heirs and whoever controls that power… is unstoppable. Oh, and yes, when the Four Lights are properly placed… Salazar Slytherin shall come back, that is the secret of the Chamber of Secrets. It's a pity that those who have just heard it… will die. Except, of course, my darling Ginny. I've taken a liking to her._

"Now, Ginny, what you have to do is simple… if you want to keep on that charming little face of yours that is... you need to take the two Lumens these two hold. They have to give them to you voluntarily for it to work, but as I'm sure they won't, you'll have to kill them, and you know you can." He smirked in triumph and Ginny stared at him in horror. "I shall leave you to it. I need to get to class. Goodbye Potter. And goodbye to your little Mudblood girlfriend as well." Tom snapped his fingers and the chains disappeared. And Tom disappeared as well.

Harry and Hermione fell forward as the chains let them free of the column. Harry gathered himself up and helped Hermione to her feet; she held him tightly and he looked down at her.

"We may not get out of here alive," whispered Hermione looking straight into Harry's eyes. He looked at her as well and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I know," he whispered back and held her close to him. Silent tears were beginning to pour down Hermione's cheeks.

"It's like she's not herself anymore," she said.

"Of course she's not," replied Harry "He's done something to her. And she might kill us, Hermione. We have to accept that."

"But why? Why does he want to kill us, unless—you don't think—we are… what he says we are?" 

"We must be," Harry said "And it's a bigger threat than he ever imagined." He kissed her head. "But, either way… dead, or alive, we'll go together."

Hermione looked up at him and a puzzled expression was read on her face. Ginny thought they must have forgotten she was there, but she let them go on, as she knew what he was going to say to her. It had grown to be pretty obvious over the years that the two of them had fallen in love with each other. At first, many believed it would be Ron and Hermione, but they had tried it, and failed. Ginny, herself, knew that is was going to happen like that, Ron and Hermione bickered constantly and it was pretty clear that they couldn't go a day without arguing. At the end, they had decided it was much more fun to argue as friends and they had ended their extremely short relationship.

As for Harry and Hermione, they had never told each other their feelings for one another, but it was obvious they felt something. People would notice those sneaking glances at each other, blushing whenever the other one smiled, and, of course, Hermione's continuous clinging to Harry. Even when Harry and Ron didn't speak to each other, Hermione passed her time with Harry and not as much with Ron.

And for Ginny to see them clinging to each other in a time like this, she felt that he owed her, at least, the chance to say what he felt to her.

"Erm…" said Harry. Hermione chuckled nervously.

"Just say it, Harry," said Ginny, surprising even herself. Harry looked at her for a moment and almost smiled, but he didn't.

"Hermione," said Harry "Ever since I saw you for the first time, I've loved you. But I never accepted it, I always covered it with meaningless crushes, trying to convince myself that I hadn't fell in love with my best friend, but I had. And the time came where it was… unbearable. And I had to accept it, and it was a painful—"

"Tell you what," said Ginny. "Continue this conversation by yourselves; I don't think you want me overhearing you."

"Harry, I already know what you mean, you don't need to tell me. I feel the same way." Said Hermione and turned to Ginny, holding Harry's hand in her own. "Go ahead, kill us already."

And so the time had come for Ginny to do it. Of course Ginny wanted to keep her life. Of course she wanted to be able to go back to her time. But it seemed almost impossible that Tom would just let her go.

A few moments passed where the only sounds was the distant dripping, and the sounds of their breathing. She stared at them, two persons that shared a deep friendship that had gradually turned into love. She almost felt jealous of them, but she knew what she had to do. And she raised her hand, closed her eyes and shouted "_Reditio Tempus Aeternus_!" And sent them back to their own time.

**A/N:** Yes, It is confusing, perhaps even boring. So, if you think this one was boring, SAY SO! Just please review… No, I'm not desperate… well maybe… Hee! Once again, thanks to the people to review, especially to **Nani**, since you didn't have to, you'd already told me that you liked it. 

~**Blue**


	5. A change of plans

**Rating for this chapter**: R. Contains some language and a few explicit scenes.  But they need to be there, for the sake of the plot. Oh and for the sake of Greace Sophia Merced Zimara, Martín, and Mariana Merced that would kill me if I don't make Tom and Ginny have some sort of physical contact! They harass me! And Mariana, you know you like Harry/Hermione, and if not I will make you! I will put it up so pretty that I will convince you! However, this chapter has no Harry/Hermione in it… so rest assured… for now.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to those who reviewed! So what happens to Ginny? You'll see, she's not exactly having good tendencies, but not bad ones either, up until now, I mean. This chapter is not a cliffie… or so I think. The idea for a monologue came suddenly. Thanks to Greacely for the idea of making Ginny like this in this chapter. Thanks to my beta readers: Martín, Mariana, and Greace, they know everything beforehand. Hee. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 5

~A change of plans~

I'm trying to pretend I'm still the same, though I know the truth is far from that. He controls me; I _used_ to be afraid of him, but not anymore. He's very weak—probably weaker than I am—though that doesn't change the fact that he can still kill me. But he won't. At least not now. Though, I _will have to be very careful as for him to not suspect anything._

He despises me, despises me because _I_ have taught _him_ more than what he has taught me; and he's jealous. He thinks I don't notice, and even though I do, I pretend not to. And here he thinks he has an advantage over me, when it is _I who has an advantage over __him. He thinks that he needs to gain my trust—I can sense his thoughts, I can read them, I can see them clearly—but it is the other way around. I need to gain his trust. But that won't take much time._

I am more intuitive than he is, and in time, I know I will become more powerful than him, and he fears me. That's why I have a head-start. He cannot read my thoughts, and he cannot perceive what I feel with clear ability. I have found out what my Necklace is; it's a _Drop of Inroro_, as he told me. But he did leave out some interesting aspects: as I suspected, it is a tracking device, but it works both ways. It burns when the other person is close. That makes me believe that he has one as well. I only guessed all of this, but my mind tells me that I can find all this information… on his book. It is the same book that contains the Heirs' information. I can get it easily, I know where it is. But he must not know my goal. On my side, I have that he thinks that I'm this very brought up girl that had the fate of being possessed by him. But what he doesn't know is that I _allowed _myself to be possessed. No one knows that.

He treats me like I'm his pet and I wait on him hand and foot. I allow myself to be tortured, to be controlled by him. Just so he doesn't suspect my real goal. But I'm not putting up with that rubbish anymore, bloody hell I'm not! I will treat him like _my_ pet, and he won't even _know that I'm doing it. He believes I'm too innocent, and I have to accept, when he first brought me here, I was. But he doesn't know that he, himself, is making me this way. The Chamber is taking its toll on me, and it is depositing energy and power on me, I can feel it. But he doesn't see it._

He wants me to join him, why should I? He should join _me if he's so afraid. He knows what I can do. And I'm discovering that part of myself that he says I don't know, well I will soon. And he still won't know the half of him I do. _

I'll show him! I'll show him to not mess with Virginia Weasley. I have to look for that book. He won't treat me like that anymore.

The reason I let Harry and Hermione go is because I love them and I don't want to hurt them—yet. But I fear that when I get out of here, I won't care about them. And I'm afraid that I won't even recognize myself anymore. I'm afraid, and my instinct just tells me to go through with it all. I knew I shouldn't have kissed him! I must accept that from the day I met him, I'm lost, I will always be lost, and he must be my guide; just as he's lost, and I must be his guide. I'm scared, I'm scared for me, and I think my personality is fading. My dreams scare me, they reveal things. My visions are disturbing, I see a lot of pain, and I'm not ready for it. I'm not like this! I'm not cruel, I'm not cold-blooded, and he's doing this to me. And he's enjoying it, the fucking bastard. 

Well I've had enough! He's done enough! It's my turn now…

***

Tom had fallen asleep on top of his Arithmancy homework; he was in the office down in the Chamber, and he had been exhausted. It wasn't easy to manage getting top marks, fulfilling Head Boy duties, Gaining Ginny's trust, Looking for the Lumens, and trying to bring the whole world to his feet: It's your typical 18-year-old agenda, isn't it?

He was planning to go to Ginny and collect Godric and Rowena's Lumens, but he had fallen asleep and this had interfered with his plans. And so now, _Numeric Charts and Runic Numbers: A guide to Advanced Arithmancy_ lay open and was fulfilling the pose as a pillow for Tom. 

However, Tom was woken up by an intense burning sensation on his upper chest; he flinched in his sleep and automatically grabbed his own _Drop of Inroro. He opened his eyes wincing and tried to make out the blurry outline of a person before him. _

When his eyes adapted to the dim light, he could see Ginny, but she was different, maybe it was the mysterious smile she had on her beautiful face; maybe it was that she wearing a long silver gown that had a long slit that reached up to her left thigh and left everything else to the imagination; maybe it was because her hair was in a loose and messy bun with rogue, ginger curls sticking out everywhere; maybe it was the way she was standing, her left leg slightly ahead of her right, with her left arm adapting to the curves of her waist and hips. But his eyes lingered on her right hand, where she was carrying a book, a very familiar book. It had a green cover and a strange symbol on the front. It was then he recognized it, it was Salazar Slytherin's book.

He eyed her triumphant expression and erupted in a cold laughter, when he had calmed down, he was able to say "You foolish girl," he said standing up from the chair. "As if you could understand Parseltongue."

"Maybe I can't," she said, but her smile widened even more. "But maybe I can."

"You cannot," he informed her, "You can't possibly know how."

"Can't I?" she said caressing the book as if it was her most cared possession. "Well, it's amazing what one can learn from symbols, Tom." She smiled even more mysteriously. "Especially about what it concerns about the _Drops of Inroro. And about the Secret of the Chamber. I'm guessing you knew about that?" she chuckled sweetly and at the same time a chuckle that revealed a thousand secrets that he could not figure out. "The thing is, do you know the enchantment you have to say for it?"_

"Well, I read it, it's all in there," he said and found that he was at a loss for words, how could she know? He was supposed to have her in the situation, not _she have __him in the situation. _

"You've read it. But you don't know it by heart?"

"No."

"I do." She replied easily, balancing the book on her hands. "I must read this book thoroughly though." She balanced the book on her hand. He smiled inwardly, thinking that he would just take the book away from her when she fell asleep.

Yes, that seemed like a good idea. He would just play along with her now, and when she fell asleep, he'd take the book from her, it was simple, yet brilliant, that was the deal—

"No, I don't think that will work," said Ginny and stared at him through lazy eyes. "I can hide this book in places you wouldn't dare to look, Tom. So just take that idea from your head."

Did she just read his mind? No, she couldn't. She wasn't supposed to. 

"You know I would rip your clothes and search _everywhere_…" he threatened, she laughed loudly.

"So do it," she said "Rip my clothes, you wouldn't be seeing anything new. But you will still not find the book."

"Wouldn't I?" he asked and smirked, taking a step close to her and passing his fingers through the fine fabric of her gown. She stepped away from him and held the book in her hand; she put the other hand on her hip and smiled again.

"You wouldn't." she said "You sick pervert. You think I don't know? You can see me through that little orb of yours what's-its-name thing. And you've seen me naked, don't deny it. I know you have."

He stared, open-mouthed, at her, _how can she possibly know that?_ Was that even Ginny? Who was this extremely beautiful woman standing in front of him? She seemed so clever, so outspoken, very down-to-earth, and so… different. It's like she was that close to him, yet he couldn't reach her. She had gone in an upper level and he found himself unable to reach that level, not without her help. And he knew she wouldn't help him. However—

"Where are the Lumens?" he asked coldly and she looked indifferent. She was making the book levitate in mid air and she wasn't using her wand, but her mind. 

"I didn't get them," she said and shrugged. He took a step forward to her, but she squeezed her Drop and he was shot out backwards.

"What the—?" he asked.

"You didn't read this book, did you?" she said impatiently "You obviously don't know anything about protecting yourself against unwanted visitors. Besides, I sent Harry and Hermione back. They're my friends, I wouldn't do that to them."

"I need those Lumens!" he shouted and she winced slightly. "And you'll get them for me. Even if I have to rip your soul out from your body and make you get them, you know I will! I will do it, and I will kill you afterwards! I have no use for an untrustworthy bitch like you!"

There was a moment when Ginny just stared at him, she then closed her hand, and the book disappeared in thin air. She gave him a very mysterious look before approaching him. He saw her in slow motion; she was incredibly beautiful, like an angel with a devil's secret. "You wouldn't kill me," she whispered and grabbed his hand tenderly, her fingers started brushing his own, he looked down at her hand gingerly and then looked at her again, she was sweet again. 

She was making him feel strange things, strange things he had never felt before, and he was actually feeling something other than hate. It scared him to the point where he was unable to string two words together. As she caressed his fingers, he didn't take his eyes off of her; the leg that was showing almost completely out of the slit on her gown was long and slender. But he dared not touch her, already as it was; his Drop was burning inside of his robes but he was unaware of any physical feeling right now. He concentrated on her hand touching his, on her hip brushing against his own, on the loose gown that framed her body, on her fiery curls… 

He desired her, and she was making him desire her, with her tender gestures, with her untouched grace, with her smile, her dark eyes that were full of secrets. After all, he was just eighteen years old, he had a right to desire such things, hey, it was not his fault he had hormones. 

She was seducing him, and he knew it. But at the same time, he was letting himself be seduced by her, and he would lie if he thought he wasn't enjoying it. And he seemed to have a new inner conflict now… but he didn't even want to think about it. He wanted her to stop torturing him, but he wanted her to keep going on as well.

But, let's face it, teenagers don't have self-control.

He savagely brought his lips down to hers, kissing her hungrily and passionately. She equally returned the kiss and let her hands wander around his neck. His hands were dangerously exploring her. His mind was shouting for him to stop, but he ignored it, the pain on his chest was unbearable, but he didn't care. All that mattered is that he was feeling her soft skin under his hands, her arms, her back, her leg, her waist, her face, and her neck. But he dared not touch her anywhere else, as he would explode and make something that he might, perhaps, regret afterwards.

Or _would he regret it?_

He let go of her and she smiled once more. He had never felt confused in his life, ever. Yet, now he was. How he hated her… but how he cared as well. He would cringe at the thought of her getting hurt, yet he wanted to hurt her. He didn't want to get to know her, yet he did. It was enough to make him go mad, and he was reaching that point.

"You wouldn't kill me," she repeated. "Because you would destroy the book along with me. And you need that incantation; you very well know you do. You need my knowledge, my Seer qualities, and my cleverness. Because you need to have a Source, and you know I can be it. You need a Source to transmit the power of the Chamber. You need me; you need my help if you want to take over everything. And I will help you."

**A/N**: Don't forget to review with ideas and comments! Reviews mean a lot to me, I guess I'm addicted to them? Oh yeah, and I also like to know what people think of the story of course. Hee! ^_^;

**~Blue__**


	6. An odd dream

**Author's Note:** Greace pushing me and so I finally decided to update. I'm trying to reach the 60 review limit, so I won't post until I get 60 reviews. I'm sorry, it's just something one of my friends dared me to do… -_-; Anyway. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Six

~An odd dream~

"You missed your chance to help me, Ginny." Said Tom coldly, he then eyed her wearily. "You sent Them back, and without Them we cannot do anything."

"They don't have the Lumens," Ginny replied and she frowned thoughtfully. "They have them in my time, but not in yours…"

"I don't understand," he replied, looking puzzled.

"In this time, they haven't been born. I don't think even their parents are. But their grandparents are… and according to my calculations, they should be in Hogwarts around this time. Technically, their grandparents have the Lumens. So we don't need Harry and Hermione," said Ginny and smiled.

"How do we find their grandparents?" he asked, pacing around her.

"Their surname. It's quite easy, and I think I can do it. But it will take time, though maybe not very much." She replied "I might need to get out of this forsaken place."

"No," said Tom. Ginny inwardly cursed, but managed a puzzled expression. "Someone could see you."

"Alright," she said and sighed. This was going to put a damper on her plans. However she just had to play it cool, she had already made him believe she was on his side, and that she was willing to help. Though, that wasn't entirely true. Ginny had plans of her own. But no more shall be revealed. True, she could read his mind temporarily, it never lasted long, and anyway, it would go as soon as it came.

He was now sitting on top of his desk, staring thoughtfully at the roof; his eyes were out of focus. And he was playing with the hem of his black, Slytherin robe. She suddenly got an idea, but she just smiled inwardly and neared him. It would be easier than she thought, he already trusted her, though she didn't trust him just yet.

The book was safe, in a place even he wouldn't look at. But something caught her attention; the orb she knew he had, was lying on top of the desk as well, the fog inside it was bright green and it swirled around rapidly. It was then she realized that she had an orb just like it, but the fog inside hers was yellow, instead of green. This made her wonder if she could too see him through her orb, though she didn't know what those orbs were. But she would have time for that later.

She neared him and climbed on top of the desk behind him, kneeling on it. He looked up to her, who looked taller than him at the moment, given the fact that he was sitting, and she was kneeling, and cupped a hand on her face, he then lowered his hand to her neck and grabbed her Drop of Inroro, which was burning strongly now, but she was used to it by now. He then reached down his robes and pulled a long chain; at the end there was another Drop of Inroro, it had the shape of upside-down flames, it was yellow, it had the same branches as hers, but his formed an 'H', at the end, there was the same, single, green leaf.

She stared, dumb-struck, at it and brushed her fingers against it; this one didn't burn her. It was splendidly elaborated, just as hers was. This was the excellent opportunity for her. She took off his robe and folded it beside him, she also took off his silver and green tie; she then started massaging his temples. "I'd say," she started "Tell me about these Drops of Inroro."

"You already know about them. That's what I took you blood out for," he replied relaxing into her. She smirked.

"So I see," she said and kept massaging him. 

"You must give me the book, Ginny." Tom said closing his eyes.

"No, darling" she replied. "If you need something from it… ask me."

"Alright." Tom replied absentmindedly. She suddenly stopped massaging him and climbed off the desk. He opened his eyes reluctantly. "Must you stop?"

"Yes," she said. "You should head up. They'll realize you're not there soon."

"I suppose," he said. "I have Transfiguration first thing tomorrow. Dumbledore would like me to not come, he already suspects," He then climbed off the desk and exited the office.

She waited until his footsteps had fainted and smirked, picking up his forgotten Slytherin robe and the tie, she then took them to the bedroom, she put them next to her school skirt, to her school shoes, and to her blouse, which she had on at the time when he had brought her. Then she lay down to sleep. 

_It was dark. So dark, in fact, that she felt she was drowning. But it was soon before she realized she was falling, falling through space, the blood rushed to her face and she felt it pound on her ears. She could feel the ground coming, but before she reached it… someone caught her. The lights seemed to have been turned on, and she looked up to the person that had saved her. She saw a pair of cold eyes, and she gasped._

_"You!" she said unbelievably, he smirked at her._

_"Me, Weasley, are you surprised?" he sneered. _

_"Yes…" she admitted. "Why would _you_, out of all people, save me?"_

_"I have my reasons." He said and pushed her fiery curls off of her face. He saw the Drop of Inroro that was dangling on her neck and ripped it from her. "You don't need this anymore," he said "You don't really love him, you just think you do." He then leaned in and—_

Ginny woke up covered in cold sweat. Her heart was pounding so hard on her chest that she thought that it would jump out in any moment. What was he doing there? What did it mean? She touched her neck instinctively and gasped audibly. _What happened?_

However, she didn't have time to think about this, as a figure was slithering around the bed. It was long and scaly and it was a while before she realized it was a basilisk. The same basilisk that she'd used to petrify her friends, it wasn't dead yet, on that time. She stared wide-eyed at it and shrieked. The basilisk looked at her, and she immediately shut her eyes.

"Leave me alone," she hissed in what she hoped would be Parseltongue. To her relief, the basilisk answered.

"Why should I?"

"I am here in Tom Riddle's command," she hissed.

"Who is Tom Riddle?"

"Right, you must know him as… You-Know-Who, I mean, Lord V—Lord Vo—Lord Voldermort." She said and couldn't help but to shake.

"Oh…" said the basilisk. "In that case, I shall hang around until he comes back. He promised me fresh meat. So I guess you must be it—"

But Ginny grabbed the robe, the skirt, and the shoes from the bed and hurried out of the bedroom. She was aware that the basilisk was almost on her ankles, but she kept running. _Almost there, Ginny_, she told herself as she ran. She finally reached the muddy slide. She pulled out her wand and cast quickly "_Reditio_ Apertum_!" and in seconds, a wall opened in front of her, and she entered. "_Nox_," she said and the wall closed._

It was very dark. She muttered "_Lumos_!" and her wand tip lighted to reveal a staircase that reached almost four stories high. She began to climb the stairs; it took her almost a quarter of an hour to reach the top of the stairs. There was another wall, with a switch that had two snakes embroidered on it by its side. She pushed the switch and found herself on Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She heard the usual weeping, and a bell rung on the distance.

Paying no attention to Myrtle, she put on the skirt, the shoes, the blouse and the Slytherin tie, leaving it undone; she never quite learned how to do the ties. Her friends always did it for her. 

She went out of the bathroom; the robe was much larger for her so she pointed to it and said "Digorgio!" so it shrank a few sizes and fit her better. Hogwarts looked about the same as in her time, except for the students. She felt extremely out of place wearing a Slythering robe, and people gave her menacing looks, all the people in the corridor were either Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors.

She walked quickly, without quite looking forward and someone crashed into her, she fell to the floor, though the person didn't. She raised her gaze to a boy around sixteen, and her jaw dropped. The boy that had black, messy hair was the splitting image of Harry, except for his eyes, those were blue. She blinked. The boy stared at her and then at a friend beside him. He looked forward and backward from Ginny to the other boy, which Ginny saw had fiery red hair just as her.

"Merlin's Beard!" said the black-haired boy. "Scott, she looks loads like you!"

"So she does, David," said Scott, "That doesn't mean anything."

"If you say so," David said. Then a third boy came as well, this one had brown hair, his reaction was the same as David's.

"Scott, she's exactly like you!"

"I know, Stuart!" said Scott, aggravated, Ginny noted the Hufflepuff badge on Scott's robes, Ravenclaw badge on Stuart's, and Gryffindor badge on David's.

David neared her and offered his hands for her to stand up; she took them and did so. She then brushed her robes and straightened up.

"What's your name?" asked David, looking at her.

"Virginia… um, Virginia Evans." She lied stuttering, stretching her hand.

"I'm David Potter," said David shaking her hand. "He's Scott Weasley," he signaled to the red-head, which waved. "And he's Stuart Granger," he added signaling to the other one. Ginny smiled and stared.

"Well," she said "I have to get to the first class, um… bye."

"Nice to meet you, Evans!" called Scott to her as she hurried off towards the Transfiguration classroom. _Boy, that was weird_, she thought. _I just met my grandfather_.

As she reached the classroom on the first floor, she noted the class was already there, but she didn't enter, hoping that the professor wasn't there yet. To her relief, Dumbledore was passing by to enter the classroom. He stood there and watched her oddly. "You should get to class, Miss…?"

"Weas—er, Evans," said Ginny, Dumbledore eyed her. "I need to ask you something, professor."

"Indeed," he said, his eyes twinkling. "What may I do for you?"

"I need to talk to Tom Riddle, may I please do so?" she said, and then catching the look on Dumbledore's face she added. "It's an emergency, sir."

"Of course you may," he said. "However, it must be quick."

He entered the classroom and she stood impatiently outside. She could hear the chatter of the class die down as Dumbledore entered. Moments after Tom exited the classroom, looking around him. He then caught side of her and choked.

"What are you doing here?!" he whispered frantically and hastily scooted to her. "Are those my robes? And my tie?"

"Hush!" she said and panted. "That doesn't matter now."

"Yes it does, what are you doing up here?!" he demanded.

"It's gone!" she said. He looked at her in confusion. She sighed in frustration. 

"What's gone?" he asked and raised an eyebrow skeptically. 

"My Drop of Inroro."


	7. A moment's hesitation

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I'm feeling kind of happy (and moody) today, so I'll give you this chapter, this is probably the longest chapter in the story. This chapter will be hopping between Tom's point of view and Ginny's point of view, it will be very sudden, and so you may see Ginny's mind and then quickly turning to Tom's. It's a bit confusing, and probably boring, but I'm hostile today so just humor me, huh? Thanks. Oh, and a thanks to Greace Sophia Merced Zimara, to Martín and to Mariana MERCED which have helped throughout this whole thing, and whose fault it is that I made SIX chapters in ONE week. ~_~ The bastards… I love them! Hee! ^_^ Come on, you guys, don't look at me like that… Oh, and the bet is off, I had my friends read the post by** Dork ****Annonymous and they frowned, they literally frowned! So a thanks to **Dork** for that post, they needed that.**

Chapter 7

~A moment's hesitation~

Tom stared at Ginny for a while before he fully understood the content of these words. Slowly, his jaw dropped and he touched her neck to confirm the news was right; they were, she didn't have the Drop on. He slowly reached for his own Drop and found that it was there. He then stared at her, her brown eyes were staring at him as well.  

She looked odd in his Slytherin uniform, her red curls clashed rightly with the green and silver of the tie, he noticed it was undone. She looked beautiful, as the robe hung loose from her, and her innocence was so overwhelming that it made hi want to take it away from her. He then took her hand in his and dragged her away from the Transfiguration Class; he would make up an excuse to Dumbledore later. He dragged her down to the grounds, and into the Forbidden Forest. 

She put up no resistance, though she did look quite shaken. She seemed to have noticed that without her Drop, she wasn't protected. He smiled inwardly at the possibilities that this could bring. He now stopped on a clearing surrounded by tall tree trunks. He saw her eyes looking around her deseperately, he smiled to her.

"I'm not going to harm you, if that's what you think." He said.

"In your mind, harm is very underestimated." She replied icily. He smirked at her.

"You know me well," he replied and crossed his arms, just staring at her.

She stared at him for a long time; he was leaning against one of the trees and just plainly looking at her. She thought his gaze was chillingly burning into her, and she felt nauseous, she wasn't used to this yet. Being out of her time was finally paying its toll; she felt her soul getting older which each day, each minute, and each moment. She felt rather uncomfortable and the urge to go running away from him grew by the minute. She came to find that the feelings she felt for him were fainting, and she wondered if it had anything to do with that dream…

However it would be too awkward for her to run from him, so she just looked back at him in silence. She smelled the fresh air; its musky scent traveled through the morning air, and she wondered if this would be the last time she would smell that. The cold morning wind hit softly against her face, making her hair fan out behind her in a blur of scarlet.

He looked intently at her, and very jealous that he was, he wanted to keep her to himself; nobody else's to see, nobody else's to touch… She'd ask for it, she'd charmed him to a point when she had become an obsession to him. That was part of why he had brought her to the forest, just so no one else would see her. Though he knew someone had. She wouldn't tell him now, perhaps, but he knew nonetheless.

Ginny looked at Tom, very aware of tiny droplets of rain that had begun to fall upon her randomly. The thick foliage of the trees did not reach the clearing in which they were. It was now that she noticed the little distance between the two of them and images flashed through her head at light speed, and once again she heard voices on her head.

_…and it will eventually become Salazar's Soul—isn't it beautiful?_

_Accio__! I'm sorry; I can't let you do this, Tom, not yet. Nor do I think I will ever let you. Adfligo! _

Ginny shook out of the trance and stared wide-eyed around her, Tom was still smiling at her. She raised a hand to her head and rubbed it, again, she had recognized her own voice, and she had an unbearable headache, as often when she had her visions. She looked up at Tom, his smile broadened.

"Feeding on your little ability to foresee?" he sneered, making him sound like a person she knew from her own time. "Well, you asked for it. It's your gift. It's your curse, learn to live with it… or die without it."

"You take fun in making me miserable, don't you?" She stated glaring at him. He let out a high laugh that made the hairs on the back of her neck prickle.

"No," he said "I take fun in making others miserable. But you, I actually _enjoy making you go mad. It's quite entertaining." He said this very coldly. "Don't think I haven't noticed your change towards me over this past day."_

"You're very observant; I would be surprised if you _didn't_ notice." She spat, and he raised an eyebrow. 

"What happened?" he demanded and started approaching her, she took several steps backward until something blocked her way, she looked back briefly, it was a tree. So now, she was trapped. He stood before her, so close to her that he could actually feel her body heat, or so he thought. However, she didn't answer his question. "I thought you _loved_ me." He sneered, like making fun of her.

"You said it yourself… _loved_: past tense, Tom." She replied acidly. He eyed her briefly, and then smirked. He put his hands on her shoulder and leaned in to her ear.

"You do know I can make you love me," he said into her ear and felt her shiver under him. 

"And why would you do that? Why do you want to hurt me?" she whispered in a painful voice, he could sense all the hurt coming out in only two sentences and he felt like hell. But he wouldn't show it to her.

"Who said I want to hurt you?" he replied sincerely. But then he noticed what he had said and decided to play around it. "I thought I was already hurting you."

"Bastard." She hissed and attempted to move out of his grip but he didn't let her. How could he be so cruel towards her? She gave up trying to resist and sighed deeply, it was now pouring rain and it was cold. She was soaking and shaking slightly.

She felt as he pushed her hair out of her face and began to kiss her neck tenderly, she didn't deny that it felt nice. But she could well enough say that she didn't want that, not with him, not now anyway. The only reason why she did not resist to his touch was because a part of her urged him—wanted him—to continue, and the conflict was enough to make her go out of her mind.

The Slytherin robe she had had on was now lying on the floor, she stared at it while he kissed her neck, and she hadn't noticed when he'd taken it from her. His right hand came to cup her face and she soon found that his lips were on hers, kissing her savagely, she, at first, didn't return his kiss, but he started kissing her softly and passionately, slowing his pace, and she, reluctantly, kissed him back. 

He then seemed to conform with that simple gesture and his hand traveled now to cup the back of her head, making her move with the same rhythm as he was moving. He tasted strongly of moonbeam, frost and midnight air all in one, with a faint taste of rain and very early morning.

He had apparently learned to be patient, because he was being very gentle, very kind and she almost wondered if that was Tom Riddle kissing her. However, her reason was gradually fading and in came the other part of her that wanted him. Her hands gradually traveled to his back and held him around the middle, she felt him smile against her lips. He slid the tie off of her and threw it next to the robe. She gave a little squirm and she felt him laugh slyly. She now noticed that his other hand was around her waist, rubbing it in little circles. 

He was being oddly lovable towards her. He was leading her to the very edge of her most intimate desires; she would soon lose all of her self-control. His touch was burning her, or so she thought. He knew exactly how to treat her; he knew exactly how to kiss her, where to kiss her, where to caress her and how to caress her.  Her legs were almost not able to support her weight, apart from the tenderness of the moment, the rain was ice-cold and she found herself clutching him to keep herself warm.

His hand was now undoing the buttons of her blouse, and immediately her mind started shouting warnings to her. It had gone far enough, if she didn't stop now, she wouldn't stop, and she would regret it afterwards. 

She pushed him away, took the robe and the tie from the floor and ran away towards the school. The rain fell like a storm down on her, her hair tangling slightly, soaking and pouring down water. She ran quickly towards the grounds of the school, the rain was ceasing gradually, and it suddenly stopped raining, though the sky was still cloudy and the clouds looked as if they would pour the water out of them at any moment.

Students started to emanate from inside the castle, most of them not paying attention to her. She was now crying and perhaps her tears were getting unnoticed because of her rain-wet face.

Only one student approached her: David Potter.

He put his arms on her shoulder and she fell towards him, breaking down completely. He patted her awkwardly on her head while she sobbed. Soon, Scott Weasley and Stuart Granger joined David and the three of them started comforting her. When she had calmed down, she looked up at them; her eyes felt swollen and puffy. The three of them stared down at her carefully.

"Are you okay, Evans?" asked David letting his hands linger on her shoulders. She nodded briefly.

"I'm okay;" she said "I'm sorry for that,"

"Not to worry," said David "What happened anyway?"

"Let her be, David," said Scott aggravated and grabbed Ginny's wrists and pulled her towards him affectionately, he put an arm around her shoulder. "Sure you're okay? No need to see Madam Trinner?"

"Madam who?" said Ginny absentmindedly while on the arms of her soon-to-be grandfather.

"The nurse," said Stuart staring at Scott and then passing his glance to David who shrugged. Ginny was amazed of how unusual the situation was: the grandfathers of her friends comforting her without knowing who she was.  She untangled herself from Scott.

"No, not worry, I need to go anyway," she said. She then felt something burn at her throat and she looked over the three boys' head and caught Tom staring at her through the distance, she eyed her wearily and the three boys turned around to see who she was looking at.

"Riddle, the Head Boy." Said David disdained "He's so weird… I dunno; he's bad company."

"I would like to know how he knew Rubeus—you remember, that third year who was expelled two years ago—was the one that opened the Chamber of Secrets." Said Stuart acidly, loathing on his voice.

"I dunno," said Scott as Tom approached them. Tom stood before them and surveyed Ginny. He then beckoned her to him, she slowly made her way towards him and Tom dragged her a little further apart from the three boys.

"They are." She said reading his expression rightfully. "They are the Heirs at this time."

"Perfect," whispered Tom and wiped Ginny's face from her tears. He then kissed her forehead and then both her cheeks. "I'm glad you're socializing with them, that way they will give them to you voluntarily. Are you still willing to be the Source?"

"Of course I am," said Ginny lowly. "I said I would help you, and I will," she couldn't have him believe that she wasn't planning to continue with the plan, besides, she wanted to… to some extent.

He then smiled down at her and embraced her tightly, almost lifting her feet off the ground, he was tall after all. She was aware of the three boys watching her but she didn't pay attention to it. Her hands were resting on Tom's chest and she leaned her head against it, he passed his hands through her hair, untangling the little knots of her wet strands. He then kissed the top of her head sweetly. 

It was very odd that he was so sweet towards her, and even odder that he was doing it in public. Several people were staring at them, and most girls shot Ginny menacing looks, as if jealous of that red-headed stranger. David, Scott and Stuart's jaws dropped at the sight of the two of them and some girls that passed across the scene whispered frantically and excitedly, Ginny only caught a few phrases like "They are so cute!" and "Aw, when will I have someone like that?" and "Who would have thought he liked red-heads… if I'd known…" 

But now came the bigger conflict, a part of her was willing to love him, but the other part wanted to forget him and treat him as he was, a memory.

"I need you to go back down to the Chamber," he said stroking her hair tenderly. She looked up at him.

"The basilisk is there, it came out, it said that I was fresh meat, that you promised that to it." She said.

"I'd forgotten all about Aurora," said Tom. "I'm sorry, I'll get fetch her something later, I had promised her Potter and Granger, but you sent them back…"

"She won't harm me?"

"She won't harm anyone if she isn't commanded to. Don't worry." He then flicked his finger on something on her neck and tapped it. "Besides, if you're wearing this, she won't dare go near you."

Ginny looked down in awe to see that her Drop of Inroro was dangling from her neck again, she touched the ribbon, and she couldn't believe that it had been there as it was the first time he'd put in on her.

Tom smiled again. "I think I know how these Drops work," he said, and she herself understood. It was amazing, the power these little things had. She slowly reached down his robes, he stared at her, she brought out his own Drop of Inroro and held it in her hand, with her other hand, she held her own. Hers was burning into her palm, his wasn't. She wondered.

"I think I know what they are," she said. He eyed her.

"Do you?" he asked staring at the Drops as well.

"Our souls, deposited in these tiny vials; I have yours, you have mine." She stated. "Just as we've always had each other's soul; but now we can use them against ourselves. That's why it burns. Because the soul you have is mine, not yours. And I have yours, not mine. I don't think people are supposed to have two souls—or in our case—half of each soul. The half of your soul that I have compensates for the half of my soul that you have.

"Let me explain this. My soul, the one I still have inside of me, is only half a soul; this half that I haven dangling from my neck completes my soul; same with you. " she finished and smiled triumphantly. 

"So if we weren't to have these Drops…?" he asked expectantly "We would die?"

"No," she said and bit her lip thinking. "I could survive without my Drop moments earlier, remember?"

"Then what is the meaning of all of this? I only did them as a tracking device, Ginny. Not as a Soul Scepter." Tom said in frustration.

"It doesn't matter," she said and crossed her arms. "You obviously did not read the book carefully, therefore these are the consequences. But I don't know how these things works truly. I only know how to use them as a tracking device, and as a protection device."

"Exactly," he said "But your soul is more complex, I cannot figure out how to use it as a protection device."

"It only protects you against me." She said and tilted her head.

"Exactly," he admitted and stared at her eyes. She stifled a laugh.

"You're not afraid of me… are you?" she asked tauntingly and a mysterious smile spread across her lips.

"I don't know if I'm safe with you anymore," he said truthfully "I don't need to lie to you. But you keep secrets from me, my darling."

"And you try to engage me in physical actions which I'm not ready for yet," she said "So we're even."

"True," he admitted and stroked her hair once more, a coolly smile on his mouth. "We'll see if you're not ready."

"Tom—" she started warningly.

"What?" he asked managing his face as innocent as possible. She eyed him suspiciously and he laughed. "Don't worry for now," he said smirking "We'll have time for that later."

"What makes you think I will do that with you later?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him. She saw him shake his head in wonder. "Tom…"

"Don't pay attention to that now, darling." He put his hands on her shoulder again and whispered so only she could hear "Now go back down to the Chamber, look in the Book, and when I get down there I need you to tell me the ingredients I need for the Activation of the Chamber."

Ginny nodded and walked away from Tom; he squeezed her hand before she left. She looked back at him and he said "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Put on the robe," he said signaling at the soaked robe, she put it on and he dried it with a spell. He then put her tie around her and left it undone.

"You don't know how to do them?" she asked puzzled. He shook his head and smiled at her.

"I do know, you just look better with it undone," he stated. She smiled briefly.

"I'll see you later," she said and turned around to leave.

 She waved to the three boys who were still trying to believe their eyes; she smiled slyly, shrugged and entered the castle to make her way to the second floor. 

On the way there, she crashed against an elder with ginger hair and beard. She looked up at him from the floor and laughed nervously.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm sorry." Said Ginny when she had recognized him. The professor smiled kindly down at her and helped her stand up from the floor.

"Not to worry, Miss Weasley," he said. Ginny smiled while brushing the dust off her robes and straightening up. She then shook her head back so her hair would get out of her face.

"Thank y—what did you call me?" asked Ginny wide-eyed and staring at him, How could he now? He didn't… right? Dumbledore chuckled sweetly and patted her back.

"That's your name, Miss Weasley, isn't it?" asked Dumbledore, he interpreted her silence for a yes. "Now come on, follow me to my office, I believe we have to have a chat,"

**A/N:** There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review, please!

~Blue


	8. Something Unexpected

**Author's Note:** Ginny, in this chapter, may seem like a total klutz, possibly due to the fact of what is happening to her, her confusion and everything. Please forgive that in these few chapters she is such a doofy lovehead, but understand this needs to be written. Besides, I got inspired by something. Oh, she has no visions/dreams in this chapter. But however, in previous chapters, she has had, please pay attention to those, they're there for a reason. ^_^; Read on.

**Dorks**, the frowns were because they admitted they were wrong. Don't worry. You didn't insult me or them. I did feel a bit bad, but it's all good now. Don't worry! ^_~

Chapter Eight

~Something unexpected~

Ginny entered Dumbledore's office; and to her surprise, it was where McGonagall's office was in her own time. Ginny blinked, looked around the room to see many contraptions that looked very interesting. And upon a perch was a phoenix, with beautiful red and gold feathers. She recognized it from the bird in which she had gone out of the Chamber in her first year, though she couldn't remember its name.

Dumbledore sat across from her, gazing at her through his blue eyes, and she felt like he was seeing inside of her. She gulped and looked at him innocently. He twined his fingers together and put his elbows on the desk.

"Miss Weasley, what does a young Gryffindor do in a Slytherin robe?" he asked. "I have reason to believe that you are indeed a Gryffindor; and that your name is not Virginia Evans… but Virginia Weasley."

Ginny almost fell down from the chair in shock but managed to stay politely confused. She didn't say anything. Dumbledore proceeded to explain.

"What I don't understand, is why you are here. My sources tell me you must be in 1997. Why are you on 1944?" he said. Ginny just stared at him. "You were brought back in time…. But by whom…?" 

"I don't know, Professor," lied Ginny quickly. "I just woke up in this time."

"I believe you," said Dumbledore and Ginny felt a pang in her stomach. "But I shall send you back to your time. I just need to figure out how."

There was a long silence after that where Dumbledore just stared at her and Ginny just bowed her hear to the front in mock regretting. At last, Dumbledore stood up and stroked his Phoenix. Ginny stared at him.

"I'll ask my Head Boy to help us out. Merlin knows he can keep secrecy." He looked at Ginny and sighed. "You may go pick up your things. Meet us outside at the grounds, tonight at midnight."

Ginny nodded and left in a rush towards the Chamber. However, she got caught up slightly by the fact that she was feeling very sick and had to head to the third floor girls' bathroom. 

When she went out of the stall in which she was in, she went over to the sinks to wash her hands and her mouth. She saw her reflection looking back at her. Her face was slightly green and her hair was tangled. She looked like hell. She had a big headache and cramps that made her want to beg to die. However, she stood still and closed her eyes, the pain eased out and the nausea died down. 

Feeling a little better, and after washing her face several times, she managed to stilly walk back down to the Chamber.

When she got down she quickly made her way towards the office in which Tom was always. And as usual, she found him. But before she could take a step towards him, before she could speak, before she could even breathe: she fainted. 

***

Events were coming back very slowly…a reflection on a mirror…water on her face…Tom Riddle…feeling ill and fainting. She shot her eyes open and tried to make out the blurry figure standing in front of her. When her vision cleared she saw Tom Riddle, very worried, but still indifferent. He touched her forehead and took a damp washcloth and put it on it.

"Dumbledore knows." Tom simply said while checking his watch and eyed a cauldron that lied next to the bed. A bitter scent came from it.

"I know," said Ginny hoarsely and moaned in pain. "What are we going to do? He's going to send me back."

"Leave it to me, I know what to do." He said; he then removed the cloth from her forehead. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know," she answered and sat up, she felt extremely dizzy. But she knew what was happening to her. Her visions always made her feel sick, but perhaps this had just been one time too many. Deciding to distract the subject, she asked, "What are you going to do, exactly?"

"I told you, I know what to do. It is none of your concern," he said coldly. "Dumbledore came across my way before I came down, he asked me for help, and while I got down here I thought of what to do."

  
Ginny realized that she wouldn't know anything else from the subject so she didn't pursue it. Instead she quietly watched him as he stirred the potion that was bubbling on the cauldron. 

"What time is it?" she asked, he looked at her oddly and checked his watch.

"Eleven thirty," he replied "You've still got a half an hour to go before you have to go to Dumbledore."

She sat back onto the headboard of the bed and stared at the wall behind Tom. Her thoughts traveled back to when she had been eleven, in that same room; sitting in the same position, in a trance that even she herself couldn't recognize.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_She fluttered her eyes open and saw a figure of a boy, of about sixteen, with black hair and blue eyes staring down at her. He had a Hogwarts robe, but she had never seen him before. But since she was a first year, she didn't know almost anybody in that place. She shrugged and eyed the Slytherin badge on his chest. Her eyes widened and her expression hardened._

_"Who are you?" she demanded in a tiny voice. He chuckled and looked at her._

_"Do you not remember me?" he asked. He then pointed to the diary that lay open in her lap, she stared at the diary, and then back at the boy in confusion. "When you've talked to me so much over these past few months."_

_Her eyebrows rose very high and she couldn't find her voice. "T-Tom?" she asked, he nodded slowly. Her eyes widened even more and she choked a gasp. He sat down on the bed and picked her up easily, putting her on his lap, she didn't move. _

_"I've done enough for you," he said into her ear. "Now you are doing something for me, darling." She looked down to her knees, she saw they were pale, and his hand rested upon them. "It does no harm for me to tell you this. You have been a very foolish girl," he started "Your entries into my diary, they fed me and that's why I can be here right now. But, in order for them to be useful, I needed to give you something in exchange, my soul. Just as you gave me yours. But that won't matter much, you're already weaker. It's a pity to lose such a dark heart like yours, but it is something I need to do." He caressed her cheek with the back of his forefinger and wiped the silent tears that came down. "Did you write your farewell?"_

_She nodded gloomily, accepting the fate that awaited her, and preparing mentally for it. Long she had dreamed for Tom Riddle to come out of her diary, to hold her and take her to another place that was unimaginable. She wanted it with all her willpower, but he had come out of the diary, he was holding her, and he would certainly take her to a place that was unimaginable, but not where she thought he would. _

_She had fallen into a web of lies, seduction, and betrayal. He hadn't lied to her, he never lied. The diary did not permit him to. He always just twisted the lies in a way that they would be catalogued as truth, though they were still lies. He had never promised her such things; she just let her mind wander elsewhere. She had thought that if at least Harry Potter didn't have eyes for her, then someone would do. How mistaken she was… or was she?_

_She looked up at him and gulped, her tiny curls of red hair bouncing in the air. He was looking at her intently. He then rose from the bed, carrying her in his arms. She remained silent and did not resist, it would be even more foolish to do so, besides, she was feeling very weak. She did not know very well what had happened next, she just knew that he was putting her down on the floor in the center of the main room of the chamber. _

_She saw columns, snake statues and heard dripping and hissing. The chamber was whirling in a blur of opaque colors that dizzied her. Tom Riddle placed a single kiss on her forehead before placing her down completely. The only thing she could see clearly was his face; he was smirking down at her._

_And then she heard his voice, very distant and with echo, "Harry Potter is coming, but it's too late." And that was the last thing she saw and heard before everything went dark and she hardly slipped into unconsciousness. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny shook her head to shake off the flashbacks of what had happened so long ago and looked at Tom, who was now holding a goblet and handing it to her. She took it and eyed the insides of it. 

"It will make you feel better," he said, she nodded and drank it all in one gulp. It immediately gave her a boost of energy and she felt thoroughly relieved.

"Thanks," she said and smiled. He patted her arm and stood up.

"I'm heading up to Dumbledore," he said. "Put on your Gryffindor robes and everything you came with. It won't raise suspicion."

She nodded and saw him leave; she began undressing and putting on her clothes. She sighed as she put on her blouse and her tie. Her thoughts drifted off to her own time, wondering that no one would even know she had been gone, nobody but herself, Harry and Hermione. And for one of the few times since she had been in that chamber, she truly wished that she was really going home.

***

"Ah, you're in time, Mr. Riddle," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight and checking his pocket-watch. Tom nodded politely and stood before him.

"You have explained to me about Miss Virginia Weasley, sir." Said Tom, "Might you tell me how you found out she was out of her time. I myself did not notice."

"I cannot reveal that information, Tom." Dumbledore said. Tom grimaced. "However, it was very kind of you to help."

"Of course, professor," said Tom "You very well know that I am very interested for the well-being of this school and its students,"

"Ah, I know that, Tom," said Dumbledore and beamed. "How is the studying for the N.E.W.T.s coming along?"

"Very good, sir," replied Tom, staring at the lake. "Now, who will be performing the spell to send her back?"

"You, Tom, I am here only to supervise." Dumbledore said. "I do not know how to perform that spell, and I might do it wrong. Causing, in fact, severe consequences by my doing, and we don't want to harm her. However, this whole ordeal must be kept under strict secrecy."

"Of course, sir,"

Perfect, thought Tom. If he were to perform the spell, it would be easier for him to do what he planned to do. He had no intention of sending her back; he had started to discover feelings for this girl. Unusual feelings that he dared not accept. However, she was willing to help him and he needed her for the Activation of the Chamber, as well as for other things.

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw her walking towards them, her small figure shaking slightly, but she looked determined and her step was steady. She stood before them, her hair was pulled back into a very messy ponytail; she had on her Gryffindor robes, her tie was left undone, her gray stockings reached up to her knees, and her skirt reached down a little lower than the half of her thigh. She locked eyes with him for a moment and her gaze reassured him.

"Miss Weasley," said Dumbledore beaming. "This is Tom Riddle; he will be performing the spell on you." Tom saw her nod briefly. "I'm sure you'll be glad to go back to your own time."

"Of course, professor," she said and smiled weakly. "I've been stuck here for too long, and I want to go back. It's driving me mad, professor."

There was more truth in these words than she attempted to show, Tom noticed this. He inwardly growled, but he understood. He was truly keeping her like this, and he blamed himself for it. Still, she wouldn't know that.

"Then we will be sending you back, may your trip be a good one." Said Dumbledore. Ginny ran and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, sir," she said and stepped back a little blushed. "Sorry."

"Not to worry," said Dumbledore beaming, "You're just overexcited."

"Well, Miss Weasley," said Tom now, making Ginny jump shortly. "Will you please stand before me?"

Ginny nodded and stood face-to-face with Tom. Her eyes looked into his own eyes and he nodded briefly. He saw her hesitation and understood what was happening in her mind, he shook his head slightly. He put out his wand and held it steadily pointing it at her. She took a deep breath and sighed deeply, he saw her shut her eyes tightly. He replayed the spell in his mind and shouted it.

"REDITIO CONCLAVE!" he bellowed and watched Ginny disappearing from the front of him. Dumbledore sighed and placed a hand on Tom's shoulder. 

"You did it," he said "Well done, Tom. Thirty house points for Slytherin. You should head to bed. It's a tiring thing."

Tom didn't say another word and left hurriedly towards the Chamber, hoping that his spell had worked at all.

***

Ginny opened her eyes reluctantly. The jolt from the spell had been a terrifying thing. She looked around the dim-lit room. She was lying on a bed; green drapes dangled from the wooden canopy above it. She propped herself up and stared around herself. She was in the Chamber, in the bedroom.

Had Tom sent her to the Chamber? Or to her own time, but to the Chamber as well? She blinked and stared around again, she then heard footsteps resounding in the walls, her heart started to pace faster and she saw in slow motion as Tom came inside the bedroom and shut the door behind him. He gave a relieved sigh and ran to the bed, sitting next to Ginny on it. He embraced her longingly. 

"It worked!" he said and held her. "You're still in my time, mind you."

"Oh," she said, and she couldn't help but to feel disappointed. 

"I know you wanted to go back to your own time," he said "I saw it in your eyes. You're disappointed that you're still here." He released her and she lied down on the bed again. 

"Sleep next to me tonight," she said absentmindedly and not knowing why, either. He raised an eyebrow, but he began to lie down next to her.

"Tom," she said when he'd lied down next to her "I'd surrender everything."

"So would I," he said and turned towards her grabbing her right hand on both of his own. "You're the reason I go on. I reach to you, I know you can feel it to, we'll make it through."

"I still believe the thousand dreams I used to have." She said and put her forehead against his chest. She sighed against him and felt him wrap his arms around her.

"I'll make you give them all to me," he replied "I'll hold you in my arms, and never let you go."

"I'd surrender everything to you," she said. "I must give up this fear within, of what would happen if they ever knew I'm in love with you."

"I think we will find a way," he said. He then placed a single kiss on her forehead and she closed her eyes.

**Disclaimer**: The dialogue with the whole "I'd surrender" part was inspired by a song by Celine Dion, my muse, called—yes you guessed it—"**I'd surrender" Those are the lyrics. They're a bit changed and out of order, but none the less, not mine. It was an inspiring thing. It's all fluffy and blah… but I dunno… I leave it there for the sake of the plot. Wait, is there even a plot? O_o;**

These are the kind of things that make you wonder.

Review, please!

**~Blue**


	9. A known stranger

**Author's Note:** This will probably one of the shortest chapters. The character Dimaia Owens was inspired by one of my best friends because I told her that I would put her and I did, and she plays a very important part, so pay attention to everything she says. It may be reflected later on in the story. ^_~

Chapter Nine

~A known stranger~

Tom stirred in his sleep; the dripping became fainter and fainter until he could no longer hear it. He fluttered his eyes open; he saw the stone ceiling of the Chamber above him, he attempted to sit up. But a weight in his upper chest prevented him from doing so. 

He looked down to see a head of red curls resting against him; it was Ginny; she was cuddled up against him and sleeping peacefully, or so it seemed. Events from the night before were still fresh on his mind, the intercourse of words they had exchanged; he had let her know way too much. He pushed her away very slightly, as not to wake her up, and stood up from the bed. He stretched and yawned while he made his way up to the castle, he was very tired, doing such powerful Dark Magic always left him weary. Thank Merlin it was a Saturday, there was no school.

As he stepped into the girls' bathroom, the wall closed behind him. He went to wash his face; no one used that bathroom anyway. He enjoyed the cold water splashing on his features and he felt very calm. He unbent and let the drops of water drip down; he then dried his face with his robes. 

He turned around a came face-to-face with a girl he had seen quite a lot of times before. And with which, he had had some common ground.

She was a very pretty, mildly-pale girl with long, deep black, curly hair; dark brown eyes that resembled those of a cat's, in her forehead she had a single topaz starstone, in her arms she had numerous silver bangles with inscriptions in Portuguese, on her neck dangled a single amulet with a Topaz stone, on her fingers she had numerous rings with inscriptions and mystical spells. Her eyes were lined in black, and her lips were glossed. She was wearing a Hufflepuff robe, she was slim: her hands twined in front of her; she stood there looking at him out of those dark eyes, she very much resembled a gipsy girl put in a time not of her own. 

She smiled very mysteriously and put her hands on her sides, her bangles tinkling as she did so. "The Head Boy in a compromising situation," she whispered in a misty voice. "Frightened that I may know something about his Chamber, or about his dear Ginny."

Tom stared at her, wide eyed, she was reading his mind. He tried to block his thoughts from her. "Don't read my mind—what was your name again—?"

"Dimaia Owens," she replied and nodded slightly. "I'd thought you'd remember me, Riddle." And she smiled again. He liked this girl's attitude, pity she was in Hufflepuff… She seemed about seventeen, she was tall, though not taller than he was. He remained to look at her; he had had encounters with her before, even more close encounters than this, but still he felt uncomfortable at the moment.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, leaning against one of the stalls and crossing his arms sarcastically.

"The question is: what are _you_ doing here?" she said smugly and smirked. "I am in my entire right to be here, this is a _girls_' bathroom. And in case you haven't noticed, I _am_ a girl, or don't you remember?"

"Nobody comes in here anymore," he said, ignoring her questions, he then signaled to Myrtle's gloomy ghost that was floating inside one of the stalls, "Not since she died."

"You mean since you killed her?" said Dimaia innocently. Tom glared at her through winced eyes.

"What exactly do you know?" he asked slowly and clearly. Dimaia shrugged playfully and turned around. She then, turned back to him and laughed airily, an enchanting kind of laugh that only someone as her could posses.

"Everything," she hissed in a misty voice, and started dancing gleefully, clearly mocking his seriousness.

"Define everything, Owens," said Tom swiftly and lowly. Dimaia laughed again.

"Should I?" she tilted her head to a side mockingly and then put her head straight, she approached him and stood very close and looked at him appraisingly, her dark eyes quickly changing to a dark purple, but she blinked and they changed to brown again. A strong smell of violets reached his nostrils. "I know everything that is going on in your mind, that's all I need to tell you, Riddle. Though, I know for a fact that you need a Source."

"I already have my Source," he said and distracted his gaze from her. She took two steps backwards and scowled.

"Oh yes… your Ginny," she spat those words in utter disgust. She almost looked jealous. "How do you know that she will remain faithful to her word? At the last instant, you'll see, she will turn her back on you, and she will betray you."

"She loves me and fears me enough to not do that," said Tom triumphantly. "What, do you want to show off your little crystal ball gazing abilities, I know people like you, Owens, gypsies that think they are superior because they _think they know about things." Dimaia frowned deeply; she looked almost adorable, though the glint in her eyes told otherwise._

"She doesn't fear you anymore, nor does she love you." She raised her dark gaze to him once more. "And I do not show off, I am warning you… for old times' sake. I happen to know what will happen to her, what she will do, and believe me, you are not included. Her heart belongs to someone else, she just hasn't realized it yet, but she foresees it already."

"She does love me," said Tom and his eyes flashed dangerously, Dimaia looked indifferent. "Don't let your jealousy overcome you, Dimaia, you never let that happen to you before."

"She doesn't love you; she just thinks she does, because you are the only person that has expressed physical and emotional desire towards her as a woman. She thinks she owes you that." Dimaia said.

"You know nothing about that," said Tom angrily.

"I do know. I know that when she turns her back on you, you will be coming running back to me. But perhaps, it might be too late." She said and shrugged.

"How do you know that for sure?" he asked smugly, a smirk forming on his mouth.

"We share a past together, Tom Riddle." She said and caressed his face. "I'm sure you remember. I helped you open the Chamber. I helped you make that diary. We even became… very close. Do you remember?" 

"I remember," said Tom and grimaced nastily "How could I forget? You constantly remind me of it."

"That's because I don't _want_ you to forget it." Dimaia said and stepped closer to him. "There will come a time, where those moments will come in handy to you, but I shall not reveal when or what."

Tom eyed her right hand, which was still caressing his face and grabbed her wrist. He looked down at the palm of her hand, examining it and found what he was looking for; he then looked at his own right hand at his palm. "I see you still have it, and so do I."

"It will not go away," she said looking at his face while he traced a finger on the symbol in her palm, he felt her shiver slightly and smirked at her. "We made a connection, we vowed to ourselves and that magical link cannot be broken."

"We vowed to ourselves," he echoed. "I remember that night."

"So do I," she whispered and he looked into her eyes again while still having her hand on his, he was surprised to find that they expressed hurt. He understood her situation and stared at her.

"I didn't fall in love with you, Dimaia." He said looking at her frowning face. "That was the arrangement: we were to do that link without feelings, so we didn't regret anything afterwards. We didn't do that out of love."

"You did not fall in love with me," she said and nodded slightly, she looked down and then looked up again. "Yes, that was the arrangement. But such a deep connection, Tom Riddle, leaves a mark. It has left a mark on me, and I'm not sure whether it is good, or bad."

"Of course it left a mark, on both of us," he said and signaled to their hands and the symbols on them.

"Not that kind of mark," she said and sighed. "Forget it; I don't expect you to understand, though maybe you will afterwards, when the time comes for you to lose."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Me, lose?"

"Yes, you will lose." She said. "Don't think the connection comes without sacrifices. Giving each other to each other was not the sacrifice, Tom; that was the easy part, because we were—though we still are—teenagers. And you know what we had in our minds at the age of sixteen; we did not need to think twice before we did what we did. We both have to lose something else, as everything in life. And I lost already. Now it's your turn."

"What did you lose?" he asked curiously, she looked at him and put on a sarcastic face.

"You." She said and broke apart from him, walking further away; she stopped at about three feet from him and whipped around. "The conditions of our agreement, as you said so yourself, was _to not feel_. And we both broke that pact. I let myself fall in love with you. And you made a big mistake in letting yourself fall in love with her."

"I do not love her," he snapped quickly. Once again, Dimaia laughed airily, leaving behind all the repressed sadness she had just shown and becoming once more the strange gipsy that danced in mock to him. 

"Yes, you do," she said gleefully. She then became serious suddenly. "And it is that love for her that will destroy you."

And she left in a whirl of scent of violets, and her hair flying out behind her as she danced towards the door of the bathroom and left through it, looking more like she was floating rather than dancing. And leaving Tom, thunder-struck, staring after her. 

Review, please.


	10. An Unforgettable Experience

**Author's Note:** This is the shortest chapter, but it needs to be short. I need to fit too much into it and I don't want to just yet. 

Chapter Ten

~An unforgettable experience~

Ginny noticed as Tom untangled himself from her and left her side. However, she remained to lie on the bed as she was extremely weak. She had needed of someone to hold her last night, and that's what she had gotten. True, she had said that she would give up everything to be with him, but that wasn't entirely true. Her confusion was reaching a state of extreme madness that made her want to cry out in rage.

She was torn between two sides, two sides of which she would have to choose one. For she knew what he would become, she knew that in time he will be stripped of feelings and become merciless. Time, oh that damned dimension, everything happened on its account. It all came down to time, everything.

Her love for him was fading with every minute, and something new was taking place. And it all came back to the same dream which she had had that one night, it all seemed to fit, then again, it all seemed to not. 

And it was on a busy mind that she drifted off to sleep once again. Again to the world of her dreams, dreams that revealed more than she could see consciously.

_She immediately came into view of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She saw Tom there, talking to a girl, a girl which she did not know. She saw the scene as if she was seeing it from above. The girl was a mildly-pale girl with long, deep black, curly hair; dark brown eyes, on her forehead she wore a topaz gem, in her arms she had numerous silver bangles, on her neck dangled a single amulet with a Topaz stone, on her fingers she had numerous rings, her eyes were lined in black, and her lips were glossed. She was wearing a Hufflepuff robe; she was thin, and tall._

_They were talking, but Ginny could not hear their words. Ginny saw Tom's expressions change quickly with every word that strange girl said. The girl danced and laughed apparently gleefully. Ginny scowled down at them, it was a very strange scene. The girl was now very close to Tom, and however, she stepped back and her face showed accusation, however, after a several exchange of words, she caressed his face. He examined her hand and his own, then he said something which Ginny knew not. _

_As Ginny saw them, their expressions changed greatly, they almost seemed like they knew each other. There was something there, something which remained a mystery to Ginny but she almost was certain that she would know soon enough. Now the girl was being her odd self again and she was dancing out of the bathroom. Tom just stared after her. He seemed to hesitate for a moment and then followed her out._

Ginny sat up on the bed and winced around the room. Her head swam, she felt dizzy again. However, she stood up and paced about the room. After perhaps two minutes, she extended her left hand and Salazar Slytherin's book appear in it. She sat down on the bed and fumbled through the pages. Soon enough, she found what she was looking for; she smiled, and began reading.

***

"Dimaia! Dimaia!" called a voice. Dimaia turned around in the hall that led to her common room and saw three boys approaching her. The one that had called her was a very good friend of hers. She smiled as she came to a halt and waited for them to near her. When they finally did, she greeted him.

"Hello Scott," she said kindly and waved at the other two as well. "Hello, Stuart, and David, is it?"

"Very funny, Dimaia," said David mockingly. Dimaia laughed.

"Well what is it, then, Scott?" she asked tossing her hair, which caused the three boys to stare at her.

"I need to know," said Scott "If you are still up to accompany us to Hogsmeade next weekend."

"Well, of course I am," she said but she froze. She blinked to fully capture the image she saw in front of her eyes. She shook her head to snap out of her trance and looked up at the three boys again. "Oh, I'm sorry…" she said sadly. "Something just came up."

"Oh," she heard Scott said; a note of disappointment on his voice. "Another time, then."

"Yeah," said Dimaia and looked behind Scott to see Tom Riddle standing cross-armed leaning against a wall. He looked at her and began walking towards her and the three boys.

Tom came to a halt before Scott, Stuart and David, which were turning around to leave, and he looked at Dimaia. "I need a word with you," he said. Dimaia nodded.

"Merlin's Beard!" she heard David Potter murmur. "That prick has every girl… first Evans, and now Dimaia."

***

Ginny stood before the yellow door with golden hinges in which behind was an Avius Memoriola. Ginny put her hand on the iron bar which unlocked the door and hesitated, She knew what would happen and her mind shouted to her that she shouldn't do what she was about to do; but she didn't care. 

Slowly, she pulled the iron bar up and put it next to her, against the wall. She then pushed the door open and stepped inside the Avius Memoriola. 

This time, the image she saw was very different from the one she had seen the time she had entered before. That time, she had been pulled from within the Memoriola, but now there was no Tom to do so, nor was there anyone that cared enough to. Not this time.

She saw a wonderful beach, it was sunset. The water reflected the orangey-pink of the sky; the sand was silky white and she could hear the call of the seagulls. She took a step further inside the Memoriola and she could feel its effects. She closed her eyes to allow all of her memories to run out of her freely. And then, she felt a breathing on her face, she opened her eyes and came face-to-face with that person that haunted her dreams oftenly. He looked down at her and scowled. And then he touched her Drop of Inroro again, and he ripped it away from her. 

She felt like she was choking in her own feelings and in her own memories. She was allowed to maintain sanity, and it wasn't fading. She looked at him and he tapped her chin with his forefinger. He didn't say anything, no words needed to be said. He then pushed her away and she fell onto the cold chamber floor. The Memoriola door was open in front of her, and she saw him standing there, his cold eyes boring into her own. He then slammed the door shut.


	11. Memories, Plans, Flirting, oh my!

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the kind reviews, they mean a lot to me. I don't feel like letting you guys wait to much for the 11th chapter so here it is! Once again, thanks to my wonderful beta **Greacely**, who hates me for not giving her the 14th chapter, tee-hee. I will be uploading the first chapter of my Draco/Ginny fic called "I could fall in love" soon. 

**P.S.** There will be long Author's Notes at the end of this chapter, please read them

Chapter 11

~ Memories, Plans, Flirting, oh my! ~

Tom stared at Dimaia as she stared at the three boys that made their way towards the Grand Staircase. At hearing the murmured words of David Potter, Tom smirked and looked at her again. She raised her brown gaze to him, she almost looked normal.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked skeptically, "I think enough has been said."

"Not quite," replied Tom easily. He looked around the hall to see there was no one watching, and proceeded. "I need to have a security upon your will of helping me."

"You can be sure," she reassured him and played with a strand of her black hair. "I've never failed you before."

Tom eyed here out of his blue icy eyes. He scoffed playfully. "Haven't you?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," she said and shook her head, her hair flying out around her. "It was you who failed me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_He came into the bedroom down at the Chamber; he was clutching something tightly in his hand. As he entered, Dimaia Owens came into view. Her, curly, black hair was loose and short, she stood before the bed; standing with her arms entwined, her gaze lost, her Hufflepuff robe lay on the bed, she was just wearing her gray skirt, that reached down an inch above her knees, and her white blouse, the gray, black, and yellow overall was on top of the robe, as was the Hufflepuff tie. _

_He made his way across to her and waved the object in front of her, she raised her gaze to it. "I found it!" he half yelled and picked her up, twirling her around. When he put her down, she looked at him with a smile on her face._

_"How did you find it?" she asked caressing the object. "Where was it?"_

_"I'd had it all along." He replied. "I just needed to do a little more reading, to find out how to get it."_

_"And also the diary, don't forget the diary helps you." She said sadistically. "Have you been keeping in touch with the little girl?"_

_"Of course," he replied. "But the future does not help me much as to find the ingredients for the Activation."_

_"If you say so," said Dimaia. "But it is clear that you are changing. This girl… it seems to me like she's using you."_

_"No," he said and shook his head, placing the object carefully on a pillow on the bed. He then sat on it. "I use her. You know how the diary works, Dimaia."_

_"No… that is how you think it works," she said and sat beside him. She then took his hand on hers. "Tom, I just want you to be careful. You understand the consequences."_

_Tom took his hand away from her and looked down at his lap. "I don't need your help."_

_Dimaia laughed, her eyes glinting with triumph, she then looked at him. "You do. You need a Source, and I'm the only one qualified for it."_

_"I don't need you for the Source." He said, and she stopped dead and widened her eyes. "I have found another one that is even more qualified for it."_

_"You have not!" she hissed. "She will die! You will kill her! She will be no use at all!"_

_"Then I will find another, now leave!" he said and stood up from the bed, signaling the door with his forefinger. _

_Dimaia stood up and began to make her way towards the door. She then paused and looked at him "Damn you!" she spat "I curse you, Tom Riddle! You cannot break—"_

_"LEAVE!"_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Those were moments of weakness," he said and raised his gaze to her eyes, he then smiled. "But I don't have them anymore."

"Liar," she replied tossing her black curls behind her ears. Her eyes were purple again. She was laughing her easy-going laugh, shaking her bangles in the air as she did so. "You still do."

The sound of her bracelets' tinkling was annoying. And as if she knew, she did it louder and faster, dancing gleefully around him, and he began to imagine that music was emanating from her.

He heard piccolos, flutes; bongos come together in what could be classified as Oriental Asiatic music. She moved gracefully, her bangles resounding on the walls, her eyes were open and staring, and a sly smile played on her lips. From time to time, she closed her eyes in concentration, dancing faster and more inviting. 

As the beat of the "music" became faster, so did the pumping of Tom's blood. It brought such a rush, that he had much adrenaline running through him, energizing in the simple form of staring. He eyed her from head to toe, and it was then he noticed that she was barefoot, a single silver ring around her ankle.

He was entering in a trance; he wanted to touch her, to know that this wonderful creature was real. But he knew what she was doing. He could read it in the sound of her laugh, on her movements and on her eyes.

He had had enough; he wasn't going to let her play with him as if he were some kind of toy. He grabbed her wrist and everything stopped: the music, the tinkling and she herself. She looked up at him innocently, her eyes brown again. His breathing, he noted, was stirring her hair, a sweet smell reached him, and he stared at her for a few seconds and then jerked her away, releasing her wrist. 

She fell to the ground, looked up at him and started laughing again. He stomped his way over to her and stood above her, his legs on each side of her. He pointed a finger to her face, "Do you think this is all a game?! Are you so sure I won't get rid of you?!"

"You can't," she said and slapped his finger away, laughing. She then pushed him, so he fell backwards, and she took on his position, standing above him, but she sat on his stomach and smirked. "Because the link is too powerful. You kill me, it kills you too, you fool."

He looked at her and saw the smirk on her face. He was very aware of her hands grazing the hem of his robes. "Well, this brings back memories," she said and her smirk widened. He scowled up to her.

"Memories I prefer to not remember," he replied icily. Dimaia blinked sarcastically and lowered her face close to his.

"That's what you tell yourself," she whispered and traced a finger down his collarbone, touching the Drop of Inroro that lay there, he looked up at her. "But I know otherwise." She then stood up and straightened her robes. He stood up quickly. 

"I don't have a weakness," he said as to keep the conversation and to make the point very clear.

"You don't?" she said and looked at him easily. "Then you might not be interested in knowing that _your Ginny has just entered the Memoriola."_

Tom nearly choked and narrowed his eyes at Dimaia. "She _what_?!"

"Yes, and on her own will as well," said Dimaia clearly enjoying Tom's desperation. "However, rest assured, Tom; she has been pushed out of it."

"How is that possible?" he said. He then blinked. "Unless… Aurora."

"No, it was not your basilisk. It was someone else. It was," Dimaia smirked once again and drawled out the next words slowly. "_the__ new person in her life."_

"That cannot be!" yelled Tom angrily and fuming at Dimaia, who simply nodded, boringly. She seemed to enjoy his anger.

"Yes, it can. You know it; you might as well accept it." She then raised her gaze to him again. "Why do you want to protect her so much, when she's using _you to her extent? She's hurting you, even if you don't admit it."_

"Why do you think I want to protect her, Dimaia?" said Tom skeptically. "If she dies… I die, and you die as well. She has my soul, and she takes it away with her, I'm done. I have a part of you, so you're done as well."

"Then we must protect her." Dimaia assured. "And ourselves as well. If either you or I die, she will die as well."

"Not quite," said Tom and sighed. "She has learned to protect herself against me, using my own soul to fight me back. She can kill me, and she wouldn't die. Though, she is not immortal, don't take me wrong, but if you or me dies, it won't have an effect on her."

"That's rotten, Tom." Said Dimaia, she then looked thoughtful. She was actually silent for a moment. "But we could kill her?"

"Yes, she's not immortal," said Tom, "But it's the same rubbish, we will die as well."

"Damn it!" Dimaia cursed. "She's so _'special'_ what _is it about her?"_

"She's the True Source. The one that it is supposed to bring balance to the Chamber, the only one who can carry the Power of the Chamber, and use it as she wants to. She is too perfect."

"Nobody is perfect," said Dimaia and smirked again. "She has her weakness alright. In fact, quite a lot of them."

"Inform me." Said Tom and sat on the floor, cross-legged. Dimaia sat beside him and began to explain.

**Author's Note: Chapter 11! Well there it is. Brand and fresh out of my mind. A few points I wish to make:**

-Yes Dimaia is weird. O_o; 

-Yes, Dimaia is a gipsy. _;

-Yes, Aurora is the basilisk. Don't worry; she won't be hungry for long. ^_~

-The flashback was when Tom was 16 and he still had the diary, and Ginny was still 11 on her time.

-The flashback represents when Tom and Dimaia parted ways.

-I have given clues as to how the Link between Tom and Dimaia made was actually made. Come on, people! Think! 6_6;

-No, Ginny is not perfect. No, she is not hopelessly in love with Tom. She has her weaknesses, you'll find out about it in latter chapters. 

-The "other guy", it's not that difficult to see who he is… (o_o)

-Harry and Hermione will _not appear anymore on this story, yes on the sequel, but not on this one. Perhaps on a vision or flashback, but not in "flesh and bone"_

-The story—though it has an excessive amount of Romance and whatnot—believe it, it has a plot. 

-The Secret of The Chamber of Secrets will be revealed, don't worry.

-David Potter, Stuart Granger, and Scott Weasley are there for a reason.

-Pay attention to what Dimaia says often… you'll see why in latter chapters.

-** If you want to see how I imagine the Avius Memoriola and Ginny in it, and if you want to see part of Ginny's monologue in chapter five put into a picture visit my site ****www.bluerainsquill.cjb.net it's new and such, so excuse the crappy-ness of it. Just go to "Leapt in Time" scroll down until you see where it says "pictures", and click on either one!**

~-~-~_Bpth__ images were done in photoshop. The drawings are not mine, I did not make them, I just made the Photoshop montage and the words, colouring and etc…~-~-~ You may _

**Aditonal**** Author's Note: Someone mentioned that they did not like the Harry/Hermione pairing, as I'm sure most of you don't. In the sequel to this story, there may be Harry/Hermione scenes, or even chapters. I am very, very sorry, but that's the pairing I like, and I find it impossible to write Ron/Hermione, Draco/Hermione, or any other pairing I don't quite enjoy. I'm very sorry. Also, I already have the last three chapters of this here story, so I'm letting myself to be guided by the events occurring in them. As always, be kind enough to leave a review. **

Thank you,

**~Blue Rain**


	12. The Secret of the Chamber of Secrets

**Author's Note:** Nothing much to say. The lyrics that appear on top are from a song which I can't remember the name of right now. But it's the theme song of "Charmed" and well I was hearing T.A.T.U. and they have it on their CD, I just wanted to put it. It has a distant relation with what happens in this chapter, but not much.

_You shut your mouth,_

_And can't you see,_

_I go about things the wrong way,_

_I am human and I need to be loved,_

_Just like everybody else does._

Chapter Twelve

~The Secret of the Chamber of Secrets~

Ginny looked down at the floor of the Chamber, her head in her hands. Her mind was full of numerous thoughts, it had been a week since she had entered that Avius Memoriola, and Tom had come an hour afterwards to check to see if she was okay. He had somehow found out about her entering, though she didn't know how he found out.

She was now alone, sitting on the bed. Ultimately, she was having daily visions, and countless daydreams in which she escaped reality for a few blissful moments. However, her visions were disturbing, scenes of pain and of horror. But after looking at it from a different point of view, she decided she didn't care. Overnight, she had changed from being herself to being someone else, someone she didn't recognize, much less know. 

Her Vision-Of-The-Day (as she liked to call them) hadn't happened yet. And she waited for it sitting on the bed. She had learned the exact time the visions came, and so she could know when they were coming. 

Tom behaved oddly, being quite distant from her in the least obvious. And she somehow knew that that girl, the girl she had seen on her dream, had something to do about it. 

She looked up to the wall and stared at it. Not a moment went by, and the room dissolved in a blur of colors, and the fading tone of her visions came into view. 

_This time, she could see Harry and Hermione. They were filthy, covered in mud, cuts and blood. Their clothes were ragged and dirty as well. Hermione was on the floor, sitting on her knees, panting, her wand clutched in one hand and nursing a red-head that Ginny recognized as Ron that lay on the floor unconscious. Harry stood in front of her, blocking her from something, apparently._

_They were on Hogwarts Grounds, it had to be spring as the scent was in the air. Ginny saw Tom standing before them, looking oddly at something in his right palm. He then disappeared towards the __Forbidden__Forest__ and left the trio alone. Harry turned towards Hermione and kneeled next to her. She was holding Ron's left hand on both her own; her wand was now lying forgotten on the floor next to her. _

_She was weeping and shaking. Harry looked horror-stricken as he looked down at Ron too. _

_"He will be alright, right?" Harry asked, his voice quivering slightly. At this, Hermione sniffled and looked up, she looked at Ron again and a pained expression came over her ashen-covered face._

_"Let us hope," she said and gave a dry, single sob. Harry let himself drop from his knees and fall on the floor completely now. Hermione cleaned her tears with the back of her palm and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. _

_"Don't, Hermione. Don't give up on him," said Harry looking up at Hermione, who looked taller given the fact that he was sitting and she was kneeling._

_"There's nothing I can do," said Hermione and let go of Ron's hand, she then caressed Ron's face tenderly. "I did all I could do, Harry. There's nothing left to be done by my part. It all depends on him now." She then turned towards Harry and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly "Trust him. He hasn't let you down before."_

_"Then I hope this isn't the first time he doesm," Harry said sadly. "I still don't understand what he did to Ron."_

_"I told you, Harry," said Hermione "He appeared out of nowhere and attacked Ron. Why did he attack Ron?" she whined "Ron hasn't got anything to do with all of this."_

_"He may," said Harry and Ginny saw him watch a figure that came towards them, sprinting across the lawn and stopping dead before Ron's figure. Ginny saw that it was herself. The Ginny that belonged in that time dropped to her knees next to Ron. She pushed Harry and Hermione out of the way, both of them falling side-by-side, and she threw her arms around Ron, weeping bitterly. But then, something caught her attention, she untangled herself from her brother and looked down at him._

_Her lip was quivering and Harry and Hermione exchanged looks of curiosity. Ginny turned her gaze towards them, emitting sobs and cries, and spoke in a little voice, her eyes bloodshot from crying. "He's—he's—"_

Ginny shook her head as the voices became fainter and she couldn't hear anymore, she just saw the far image of Hermione throwing herself on the floor and looking as if she were crying her heart out, and Harry attempting to touch her comfortingly, but she saw no more.

Ginny wiped her face, mixed with the cold sweat, there mingled a few tears. Ginny was used to crying by now; it had become a custom for her. However, she heard footsteps and straightened up, sitting on the bed. She tried to look indifferent, but what she saw when Tom entered through the door almost made her choke.  
  


There was the girl from the dream, her black curls reaching down to her buttocks, her brown eyes glinting as if she was coming home.  She saw the bed and went up to it; she caressed its covers and turned to look at Tom. "Memories," she simply said in a very misty whisper. Tom nodded solemnly but shot her a warning look. "Don't worry," she said touching everything in the room. 

At last, she caught sight of Ginny and smiled very mysteriously. "And you… you must be Ginny." Ginny blinked and nodded briefly. The girl approached her, she was taller than Ginny, and she took strands of Ginny's red hair between her fingers. "So," she said in a loud whisper and Ginny sensed she was talking to Tom. "I see you're still after curly hair."

Ginny took a step back from the mysterious being and eyed her oddly, as if she was seeing a form of another planet. Ginny then raised her gaze to Tom, who was scowling down at the girl and he approached Ginny, nearing her and putting an arm around her shoulder. The girl scowled. "Ginny," said Tom. "Meet Dimaia Owens."

Ginny's eyes widened and she felt herself going pale, she gulped and looked at the girl in awe, however Ginny managed to nod politely in greeting and Dimaia looked at Tom indifferently, she then smiled and started laughing and dancing around. Ginny raised her eyebrows and looked at Tom, who was laughing. "Doesn't work down here, Dimaia," he said, he then spoke to Ginny. "She's like that. Get used to it."

"She's worried, Tom," said Dimaia, looking at Ginny. "She is troubled and—oh—things don't look good for you, darling," she said to Tom "She has just seen something rather—disturbing. Though I do not know what it is."

Nobody spoke for the next minutes; Dimaia just stared as well as Ginny.

"Well," said Dimaia at last and stopped dancing, looking gloomy. "I will leave, then." She smiled playfully, curling a strand of her locks in her finger. Tom laid a hand on her stomach as to stop her.

"Remember, Owens," he said coldly "I taught you everything you know. I am your teacher."

"There is no teacher who can teach anything good, except for that one that teaches you to be yourself," she said and left out of the room. Ginny looked up at Tom, but did not say a word to him.

She felt hatred towards him, and her vision was the cause for this. She couldn't bear to have her brother hurt. Ron meant the world to Ginny; he was the only one of her brothers that truly showed his affection for her, she was very close with him. 

"Ginny," said Tom "I found out about the other Lumens, they have the power to save you, and you know it. The Activation of the Chamber must be done within the next two weeks, or else all will be lost. The effort we have put into this will be lost."

"You wanted me to tell you about the ingredients if I remember well. You need them to activate This," said Ginny coldly, Tom nodded and crossed his arms. Ginny made memory to remember them, she then started to explain. "You need to find the Oeil de Obscurité, this is placed on a vial, its location is unknown, but you can find it. You have to be intuitive. 

"With this Oeil you will be able to create the Epotus Navitas, which will drain the energy the remaining Heirs and deposit them into a unique Source, in other words, me. You need the Four Lights, each of these lights must be placed accordingly in four different pillars that surround the Source that is on the center, which means, me. The Source will be lying down on the center of this, unconscious. The Source will have no memory as to what happens to her. However, after she awakens, with all the Energy and all the Power she will be unstoppable, powerful, and loyal to the one who has done the ritual. 

"After the Source has all the powers, you must proceed to find the Pur Lumière, and you must make the Claritas Anima Potion, which will be given to the Source. After she drinks this, the ritual will be complete. She will faint. You must then carry her to the front of Salazar's Statue and lay her on the stone steps, you must then use the Incantation you know much too well, so I need not mention it. 

"After the incantation is mentioned, Slytherin's soul will be passed down to the Source's and she will have yet more powers. She may use them to fight against evil. Or to fight against good. Either way, the side that is against her, has no chance of winning.

"Now, it comes down to this: Find the Oeil de Obscurité. Make the Epotus Navitas. Place the Four Lights accordingly. Place the Source on the center. Find the Pur Lumière. Make the Claritas Anima Potion. Take the Source to Slytherin's Statue. Say Incantation.

"Quite simple, actually. But it cannot be all that simple, now can it. There are still exceptions. The Source may decide to die after she has the powers, and then the Ritual cannot be performed again, ever. If the Source is not willing to receive the Power of the Chamber, the ritual may be lost. If the Source isn't qualified for the Ritual, it will all be in vane.  However, if the Source gives up the power, it will go back to the rightful owners, though she will die. So it must be done with extreme caution and with _every single ingredient_." She finished and crossed her arms. "You need to memorize this, as if you don't, you may do all of it wrong, and I will simply be destroyed."

She stood silent for a few minutes, and a decision dawned on her mind. She smiled inwardly; it was the solution to all of this, plain and simple. She had had enough of him telling her what to do. She didn't want to play this game anymore, though this wasn't a game, not at all…

"I can memorize that, however, I need the book," he said. 

"You must tell me what you need. I told you I wouldn't give you the book." She said. His stare became furious and his eyes flashed. Ginny looked up at him as her took several steps towards her.

"Bloody hell, Virginia! I need the ruddy book! You are so fucking stubborn, and this is even for you!" he spat menacingly. Ginny fumed as she yelled to him.

"I cannot give you the ruddy book!" she spat "Don't you understand? Haven't you enough wit? _I_—_cannot—_give_—__you—_the_—__book."_

"Do you mean to tell me that you won't let go of the book?" asked Tom suspiciously, Ginny sighed in frustration and threw her hands on the air. Tom looked at her oddly. Ginny was aware of her flushed face.

"No!" she said "I am telling you that the book won't let go of _me."_

"Rubbish—" he started but she cut him in mid sentence.

"Is it? Was that not your plan from the beginning? For me to be the Source, the Key for all of this." She said skeptically, her eyes watering for no reason. "But I have decided… that I may not want to be the Source."

"No!" he said and grabbed her shoulders, gripping them tightly "You will do the Ritual, you will! And I will make you!"

"Fine!" she yelled as tears of anger fell freely from her eyes. "But after I have all the power, I will give it up!"

"It will kill you! You know it will!" he shouted and let go of her. She turned to leave and stopped dead on her tracks. She whipped her head around to look at him.

"That's what you've always wanted, Tom Riddle: ultimate power, immortality, and to get the people that can stand against you out of your way. So you are getting it." She glared at him with utmost confidence. "You never cared what you would lose. What others would lose. Why do you care now?!" she demanded, pointing her finger at him.

"Because I love you!" he yelled and immediately slapped a hand to his mouth. He immediately knew he had gone too far. He eyed Ginny's confused expression and turned his back on her. He then stomped his way out of the room and slammed the door closed behind him.

Inside the room, a read-head sat on the bed, a hand over her heart, and her mouth open in awe. And distantly a laugh was heard, a laugh emitted by a certain black-haired girl.

**Author's Note:** Well, there we have it. I just love the title of this chapter. Why hasn't anyone ever wondered why the Chamber of Secrets has that name? My belief… it has Secrets, so I made up one! ^_^; Anyway, please review, that's the way I know if people are actually reading my story. Thank you!

**~Blue**


	13. Realization

**Author's Note:** The thirteenth chapter! Thirteen, the number of superstition. Well, this chapter, I must admit, is a bit weird near the end, but it needs to be there. Yes, I always say the same, but well. Thanks to **Greacely who was the one for the idea of Tom and Dimaia's dialogue.**

First of all, about Dimaia Owens, she's a Mary Sue, but so is my friend, I have portrayed Dimaia exactly as my friend is, so I really have no control over her personality.

Okay, the "mystery man" I think you people know who it is, he will be revealed in the sequel. Yes, I will have a sequel. Again, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! The ending is drawing near… though not that near. The plot will twist and all, because I already have the ending and I'm leading myself towards it, trying to make everything so you guys understand what happens, and why.  Now… on with the chapter!

Chapter Thirteen

~Realization~

As Tom walked out, he slammed the door behind him. He heard a laugh and looked to his left side. There was Dimaia, with her arms crossed, laughing, as always. She had the utmost expression of triumph on her face, and Tom immediately knew what she was so happy about; she had heard everything. Tom stared at her, furious and a confusion dawning on his mind. His hands were clenched tightly at his sides, and he was bursting with anger. Dimaia kept laughing, her enchanting, yet angering laugh; she was against the wall. 

Tom stood before her, gripped her shoulders and shook her violently. "Stop laughing!" he hissed at her, controlling himself enough as not to hit her. She stopped laughing and uncrossed her arms, putting them on her sides, but it wasn't out of respect for him, but because she saw it fit to do so; she didn't want to be struck in the face. She knew he would do it if he was provoked enough.

"I told you so." She said tauntingly, but with enough fiber to not anger him. "I told you, you loved her."

"Shut up," said Tom, without letting go of her. He glared at her.

"You are only human," she said and shrugged. "I don't understand why you try so hard to hide your feelings. To pretend you are made out of stone."

"Human?" he said sarcastically. "I am more than just 'human', Dimaia, I thought you knew that. You have enough experience in me, don't you?" He added, a smirk forming on his mouth. Dimaia flushed bright scarlet as the blood rushed to her face.

"Why are you so eager to torment her?" Dimaia asked innocently, trying to maintain a straight face.

"Why are you so eager to change the subject?" said Tom, tracing a finger on her neckline, he could feel her shiver under him and he grinned. "Days ago, that's the only thing you wanted to talk about. You wanted me to not forget that, if I'm not mistaken, which I'm not. So I don't want you to forget it either, Owens."

Dimaia took her gaze away from him and looked down at the floor, she heard him chuckle. She knew him too well to take his actions for granted. She cleared her throat and looked up at him. She wasn't one to not respond back, and even if someone embarrassed her, she always found the way to retaliate. That was how she was. She never expressed to be embarrassed in the least.

She smiled weakly, but determined. He wanted to play a game, a game he would get. "Of course I don't want you to forget it," she said coolly, she slid her hands under his shirt and her fingernails started grazing his back, and this time it was he who shivered. She laughed. "I haven't forgotten it… yet." She raised her left eyebrow in a seducing manner. "Perhaps you want to refresh my memory?"

He slowly let her go and moved away from her touch. He stood a good three feet apart from her, and eyed her. She was smiling.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to talk about this, Tom." She said boldly. "Go on, talk about it. I'm not changing the subject now." He remained silent and just looked at her. She smiled triumphantly and shook her head. "It's amazing," she said "The only two things you're afraid of: your love for Ginny, and your link with me, and neither one of them you can control."

"Dimaia, for the last time… Shut up." Spat Tom angrily, but in a low voice. Dimaia nodded sarcastically.

"No." she said "What are you going to do, kill me?" she taunted. He sighed angrily. "Oh, that's right! _You can't_."

"I can try." He said furiously, venom on his drawling voice. She actually looked pale for a moment, and she almost looked scared, but she returned to her normal state—if it could be called normal—immediately.

"I ask again," she said quickly and seriously. "Why are you so eager to torment that Ginny girl? Don't anger her, Tom, she'll kill you. She's capable of doing it, and you know it."

"It would eventually have to happen," he said "Either she will join me, or she will refuse… and die. Only that we know how to kill her without we actually having to die, remember?"

"Yes," said Dimaia, but then she neared Tom, put her hand inside his robe and brought out his Drop of Inroro. "But it's your entire fault. Only you are capable to give her one of these tracking devices without knowing that she could use it against you. And you don't know how to use it against her."

"I need the book," he said as Dimaia tugged on the Drop, attempting to take it off. "You can't take it off of me. Only Ginny can. However, without that book I'm hopeless."

"It's too late now," said Dimaia "The book is ahold of her. It won't let her go now. There is another way of learning this though."

"How?"

"I could read her mind. But she needs to be thinking about how to do it. You must ask her how she did it." Said Dimaia, Tom raised his eyebrows. "She won't tell you, of course. But she will be thinking of it. And I can know it, and tell you afterwards. But we must be really careful. She is very intuitive and she can know what we're up to."

"True," said Tom, he then looked around. "Dimaia, follow me to the office, we'll talk in there." He said "I think Aurora is prowling around here, and she doesn't remember you."

***

Ginny paced around the room, the dialogue still fresh on her mind. As soon as he had said those words, the Drop on her neck had started burning very badly. Though, she noticed after she came out the state of shock, and she only noticed because of the mark on her collarbone. She heard voices outside, recognizing them as Tom's and Dimaia's.

She did not feel like hearing anything, but she heard her name, and curiosity took over her, she put her ear up against the door and listened carefully.

_"Why are you so eager to torment that Ginny girl? Don't anger her, Tom, she'll kill you. She's capable of doing it, and you know it." Dimaia had said_

_"It would eventually have to happen," Tom said "Either she will join me, or she will refuse… and die. Only that we know how to kill her without we actually having to die, remember?"_

_"Yes," said Dimaia. "But it's your entire fault. Only you are capable to give her one of these tracking devices without knowing that she could use it against you. And you don't know how to use it against her."_

_"I need the book," he said, then Ginny heard fumbling of something and Tom's voice again "You can't take it off of me. Only Ginny can. However, without that book I'm hopeless."_

_"It's too late now," said Dimaia "The book is ahold of her. It won't let her go now. There is another way of learning this though."_

But Ginny did not listen to more. So they knew what they could do to kill her. She had thought she had an advantage because if she died, they both would die as well. But now reality seemed to finally reach her, and she was scared. Not of Tom, she had no reason to be afraid of him, he wasn't fearsome… yet. But she was scared of Dimaia, not because she represented a threat to her, which she did anyway, but because Ginny could not access this girl's thoughts, it was too complex and she had no certainties as to whether her intentions were good for her or not.

Ginny had always had the sense of knowing when evil was near, she could sense it near Tom, she could sense it near Lucius Malfoy, she could sense it near Dumbledore—whether she wanted to accept it or not—and strangely enough, she could sense it near Harry. But being able to sense evil around someone did not mean that they were wicked. No, on the contrary, in most cases, people weren't even evil, they just had a strong aura of power, and fear; and often, these two factors combined produced evil.

However, she could sense a stronger feeling of evil around Tom, and even stronger around Dimaia Owens. This was the true reason of why she felt uncomfortable around her. Strange coincidence. But there were no coincidences, everything happened for a reason, and she was sure this happened for a reason as well.

Ginny sat on the bed, her thoughts traveling at light speed through her head. She had not had time to think about the vision she'd had earlier, but she didn't want to think about that just now. She instead focused her thoughts on Tom, he had said he loved her, and then he quickly ran away from her. 

Typical Tom Riddle, thought Ginny, Can't even accept his feelings.

However, this was a disturbing thought, the thought of someone loving her as a woman—not as a sister, a daughter, or a friend—was a scary thing; she had never experienced that before. But like every human being—or at least most of them—she feared the unknown.

She practiced relaxation, trying to clear her mind of every thought she had in it. She felt as ever so slowly, every thought and every feeling exited her body, she concentrated on not thinking, of clearing the negative energies she had. She felt a burning sensation on her forehead and knew that this was the channel through which every feeling was exiting. 

She let it exit and entered a blissful state of ignorance which could only be compared to being inside an Avius Memoriola.

She visualized herself on the middle of a dark space, ultimate darkness around her; she was floating in a place where time, gravity, and reality did not exist. It was as being dead, the blissful experience of not having a worry in the world. But she knew otherwise. 

She needed, of course, to keep her reason, because if she didn't her mind would travel elsewhere and her physical body would be insane and mad in the most craziness possible; The Point of No Return. 

As a child, she had enjoyed watching muggle television, and some muggle had discovered this dimension on emptiness; where nothing was real because… there was nothing at all.  And he had made a show about it; he called it "The Twilight Zone". It was a ridiculous and far-fetched attempt to understand the deepness of the human mind, but maybe the muggle did not know how to express it.

Memories of her childhood were the most precious she possessed, and she hid them jealously from others. Those images were for her and for her only; she usually took them out on these times, where she was in this unknown place. Immediately, the darkness around her became a giant screen, showing—as if on a movie—her happiest memories, and usually lulling her to a state of mind where she reached extreme relaxation and completeness.

As Ginny "came down" from her own mind, she felt completely able to resolve the strange feeling she had around Dimaia, now that her mind was clear of everything else, she could concentrate on this issue.

Still, she couldn't quite put her finger on the feeling that she knew this girl, as if she knew her for all her life, and as if she had extreme confidence in her.

She needed to find a way to get into her thoughts, to find out more about her, who she was. Because Ginny was sure that she knew her, it was almost as clear as glass. She tried to place her in time and space continuum, to see if she could figure out the mystery of who she was.

Her name, she knew, of course. She was Dimaia Owens.

However, as she thought of her name, she pondered, and then she looked in the deepest pit of her memory, and found her. She knew the girl had seemed familiar, she had seen her in pictures when Ginny had been a little girl, sitting on her parents' lap and they showed albums of magical pictures, and Dimaia Owens was there. And then it hit her like a ton of bricks, she clasped a hand to her mouth in realization that this Dimaia Owens was no other but the person she knew in real life, in her own time. The only thing is that Ginny actually knew her not as Dimaia Owens, but as Dimaia Weasley, or in her case "Grandmother".

**A/N:** Hee! ^_~ Well, ending there. Hope you enjoyed it! I told you the ending was a bit… weird. 

~Blue


	14. The Link

**Author's Note:** The Big One, the chapter that took _three weeks_ on writing! **Greacely**** must want to kill me, she harassed me. Well, **Greace**, it's 12:00am! Be happy! This chapter is R people R! Explicit content here, read at your own risk.**

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Supressed__ by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_ –Evanescence "My immortal"

Chapter 14

~The Link~

"So, now that it is agreed, you will ask her, and I will go with you. It's simple, and it's easy enough," said Dimaia, who was sitting on top of Tom's desk; he was sitting down on a chair before her. The girl was sitting with her school skirt tucked between her legs with her hands; one long, slender leg dangling from the desk.

Tom nodded, sitting further back into his chair. Dimaia's stomach was at his eye level. They had argued for the past hour until they had finally reached an agreement about their plans. Dimaia sighed and stayed silent for a long time. In the dim light, her features looked as if she belonged in the 1600's when magical folk were persecuted; she had the unmistakable characteristics of the gypsies that were caught so many times. 

Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, rebel curls sticking down from it defiantly. Slowly, he reached out a hand a tucked one of the strands behind her ear; she looked at him and scowled. He raised his gaze to her and saw that her eyes were a mauve shade again, and he wondered if, perhaps, this was a distinctive characteristic that meant something that was happening to her. But, he wouldn't worry about that. He had another things—another person, rather—to worry about right now, didn't he? Yes, he did.

"The link shall be done today," he said to Dimaia, the girl, slowly, brought her gaze to his; her eyes seemed their usual dark brown again. 

"I know," she said and sighed. "As well as I know what that will bring." She sighed. Tom looked at her in puzzlement. What did she mean by that, he wasn't sure. She seemed to catch his doubt. "Don't you?"

"No," he said and shook his head. "I do not know," he said and blinked. "Tell me."

She winced slightly and then shrugged "It erases _our_ link," she said. "We won't owe anything to each other anymore and—" she paused, hesitating. "well, I'm not… I mean…"

"You're afraid that since I will no longer be endangered by your threat, then that I will take full advantage of that," Tom said. Dimaia nodded slowly, then more eagerly, and then she almost seemed defiant.

"Yes, because you are not very trustful, Tom…"

"Owens, I am loyal to my word. And my word is that I wouldn't hurt you physically, and I won't. As much as I may desire to do so, I won't. You have helped me. Without you, I wouldn't have found Ginny. And for that, I'm grateful." He turned around and walked about the room. "But it needs to be done today; otherwise, she will not do it."

"I understand," said Dimaia standing up from the desk and crossing her arms. She then examined her right hand, looking at the symbol carved into it. "Do you think this will go away?"

"No," Tom replied. "Not at all." He then examined his own right hand. "How are you so sure that it erases our link?"

"I'm not." She turned her dark gaze towards his. Her eyes reminded him of Ginny's; she too had dark eyes, though hers, he noted, were completely different from Dimaia's. As Ginny's eyes had a look of innocence, or purity; Dimaia's had a look of seduction, and of wiser knowledge. Two completely different strangers and they were yet so alike as well.

As if he had called her with his thoughts, Ginny appeared in the frame of the door; she was wearing one of the gowns he often left in her bathroom; a long, dark green one, made out of silk, which hung loosely from her figure, as her hair framed her face in showers of ember flames. 

Dimaia and Ginny stared at each other for a long time—or maybe it was just a short time and Tom saw it longer—and they nodded at each other. They seemed to have reached an unspoken agreement of which Tom knew nothing, or perhaps they too shared an unknown link. But they walked past each other without uttering a single word.

Ginny looked at Tom, and then neared him. He was sitting, looking strangely attractive, his hair was sticking out everywhere, his blue eyes were intensely looking at her, in what would be—in another situation—an appraising sort of look. His arms were crossed in front of him, he then looked at her eyes, and she recognized in his a desire she thought he wouldn't be able to feel for another human being—_if_ he could be called human.

But instead of saying something to her, he glared at her and left past her. Ginny stayed inside the office for a long time, and then she went after him, almost running as to catch up with him. She saw him round on the corner that led to the bedroom, and she knew it was there he was going. She entered the bedroom and looked at him, panting and catching her breath.

"You're always running away, Tom Riddle," she said and clutched a stitch on her chest; Tom scowled from his sitting position on the bed. 

"What do you want?" he asked in a bored, almost cold, tone.

"We need to talk," she replied. If he didn't know that would be the obvious answer, then she'd overestimated him. He remained silent for a moment, as if hesitating to answer. He then stood up and eyed her downward; his eyes were coldly boring into her. Did he hate her? It seemed like he did. Then again, she might have been mistaking that look with another thing. In all cases, he had said he loved her. Period. And she wanted to sort this out.

"There's nothing to talk about," he said boringly and paced around her, circling her. She took a deep breath. "What can there possibly be more to talk about?"

"You told me you loved me," she said without even hesitating to answer. He wasn't going to run away again.

"And you believed me?" he sneered and paused behind her, bringing his mouth close to her ear; his warm breath tickling her. "Tell me, did you also believe that I wouldn't let Aurora loose on you?"

And in that instant, the basilisk entered the room, and it started circling them, hissing and slithering. Ginny froze, not looking at the basilisk once, but feeling its presence. She was not ready to die; she had too much to do before she could reach that point. And yet, she wished everything would be over already. 

"Scared, are you?" he asked chuckling. She gulped, tears of anger forming in her eyes. Why had she been so stupid? Why had she believed him? She had fallen, once again, in his web of lies, of torture, of seduction. You would think that after an experience, you would learn to not commit the same mistake again. But she had let herself go again, blinded by the platonic feeling that she owed him something. And she didn't want to owe him anymore. "You have a choice," he continued, she could feel the basilisk around her ankles.

"I don't," she replied, looking straight at the wall, tears falling from her eyes, her fists clenched at her sides. 

"You, at least, owe me that." He smirked. She turned around and raised her gaze to him, her eyes flashing.

"I don't owe you anything," she said. "Go on, loose that basilisk on me. Get rid of the only person who will ever understand you." She turned around so her back faced him again.

He chuckled again and splayed his hand open over her stomach, pushing her against him. She froze. She felt as the basilisk exited the room.

"_Let me be your guide," he started, taking her left hand and caressing it with his own: cupping it, rubbing it, and brushing it with his fingers. His tone was tranquil, but enchanting. She blinked as her gaze became lost in the wall in front of her. But she couldn't focus on anything, because nothing was important, the only things that were, though, were his words, and must listen indeed._

"_Let me show you the path you must take." The hand that was on her stomach started to rub in little circles slowly and slightly. "_Follow my voice, I shall keep you safe_." He removed the hair from her neck, pushing it to one side of her shoulders. He then kissed her ear tenderly._

"_Trust in my influence," he whispered. He started brushing his fingers against the fabric of her silk gown, which was so thin that she could feel his hand as if she had nothing on. She must stop him. But her reason, for some factor, was not working at all now. No, she wouldn't stop him, why should she? She shuddered slightly and felt how he pulled down one of the strings of her gown, leaving one of her shoulders bare. He then caressed it and kissed it._

"_Act upon what I want you to do." She felt the tiny, but passionate kisses that he was giving her and she felt herself rolling her head backwards so he could have freer access to her neck. And no matter how many times her mind warned her to stop, she couldn't._

It was like a spell.

She felt herself going in a trance, not knowing anything else but the feeling of him and nothing more.

"_Let me posses you," he proceeded and she felt his hand caressing her thigh, forbiddingly close to the most intimate place of her being. "_Control you_." He turned her around and encircled her waist and kissed her neck possessively. She didn't react at all; her hands were limp at her sides, she still had her gazed fixed on something lost to reality. _

And then came the last words, said in a whisper that turned her whole existence into pure fire, made her desire him with such strong force that it was almost unbearable, and it was. "_Give yourself to me_."

This was it.

She was standing on the edge of a very dangerous cliff. If she proceeded there would be no return, and possibly, no regrets.

He had released her; she sat on the bed with her hands on her lap, looking down at them. She was pondering, thinking with just the little reason she had left after the whole encounter right now. He saw as she bit her lip, and then looked up at him, resolution in her eyes. Her dark eyes were darker than usual in desire, and he noted that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

And so he had achieved his goal.

Without even a second thought, Ginny grabbed Tom's collar and pressed her lips against his own. There was nothing tender about this kiss; it was hot, passionate, and hurried. They kissed as if they had never kissed before in their lives. With such desire and passion, that it was almost bruising. Tongues explored each other's mouth, as if wanting to memorize every nook and cranny, every corner, everything.

Hands threw fabric away; shirt, trousers, gown. Only leaving them in their undergarments. It was hurried, and yet, it was slow. He was treating her with the utmost delicacy, as if she were a piece of glass that could break at any second. And she could.

Their hands explored one another, touching here, caressing there, making them both send out little cries of liking into each other's ears. Murmurs spoke their names into the air. Their sweat mingled with one another. 

His mouth went through every corner of her, kissing her, licking her, exhaling warm breath over her, making her shudder and cry for more. Her nails dug into his back, got tangled in his sweaty hair. Sounds of panting and moaning, of giggles and laughter, made the way through the otherwise silent Chamber.

Her hands caressed his chest, his back, his neck, his face. Her mouth suckled on the flesh on his neck. Leaving a sweet and sour feeling around him. Her touch was exhilarating, seducing, arousing. But he was already aroused, just by looking at her; she drowned him in a web of suffocation of which he could not escape, intoxicating him with her incoherent moans, with her whimpers, with her squirms.

They removed the remaining of their clothes, and they didn't even mind the breeze. The air did not seem cold anymore; everything was warm, suffocating in their own heat of passion. He stood over her, propping himself in hands beside her, and for the first time, they looked at each other's eyes. She was scared, she was about to step out into fate… but she had already done so by kissing him.

He then licked his lips and proceeded to kiss parts of her he shouldn't be kissing; teasing her by licking things he shouldn't lick. She grasped at his head, as she felt the most wonderful feeling in the world, her breathing becoming short and rasp. And without warning, he stopped. Making her whimper in contradiction. But he smirked, kissing her neck and her ears as he positioned himself for the next action.

And as he entered her, she felt pain, pain like no other she had felt on her life, like a thousand daggers were drilling into her. Tears mingled with her sweat, falling in salty trails of proof. She whimpered in pain, letting out a soft sob. He kissed her face, her tears. He seemed to know it was causing her pain. Little by little, the pain seemed to go away, letting in the place for pleasure, and for forbiddingness. 

She moved with him, two bodies becoming one in a single action. They kissed, caressed, called out each other's names in the silence. Their minds became blurry; their thoughts were not thoughts anymore, the only thing they could see, and think, was each other. And as he carried her to the edge of her deepest, darkest desires, she began to feel dizzy, the pleasure, the moment, the feelings; everything was too much for her.

Their breaths became panting, coming in short, ragged incomes of air, just out of pure necessity. They increased the rhythm, at the same time their blood pumping increasing, their hearts accelerating into a thousand miles of pleasure. They were reaching their edge, the point where everything made sense for a few seconds. 

And as they reached it, they cried out each other's name in a single, loud moan. And they were off to the world of pure ecstasy, pleasure, and senseless. It only lasted a few precious seconds, and then they opened their eyes to meet each other's gaze. He kissed her one more time, still atop of her. And even though she kissed him, her eyes became unfocused.

She spoke in a low, harsh whisper, making Tom's heart race more than it was already. For the words that came out of her mouth were the words he wanted to hear all along. "And dark will rise, and light will fall. He who saved us before shall try to save us again, but he will not be alone. Two of the Four will join him. It will be Three against One. One who will come forth from a past which was believed to exist no more. It will be the true moment to see who is loyal to who… or whom."

And she fainted.

**A/N:** There we go… I can't believe it took me so long. But there it is! I hope **Greacely won't HARRASS me anymore! I know you expected much, much more if it took so long to write. But this is the first time I've wrote sex, and it is not graphic, I told you that it wouldn't be graphical on ff.net, I will do the graphic one and post it afterwards on my site. Anyway, please ****REVIEW!**


	15. The Diary of Dimaia Owens

_If this world should tumble down_
    
    _And we'd go spinning all around_
    
    _Find ourselves somewhere in space_
    
    _I wonder if I'd find my place_
    
    _Would be beside you or would I be here_
    
    _Like I am, confused and lonely_
    
    __
    
    _If this world should disappear_
    
    _And then another world appear_
    
    _Is there the possibility that you_
    
    _Would still be here with me_
    
    _Or would I be lonely and unchanged_
    
    _Like I am, confused and lonely__ **– "Confused and Lonely" Marty Robbins**_

Chapter 15

~The Diary of Dimaia Owens~

**September 26, 1944******

_Pathetic.___

_It is all pathetic. Me, him, and that Ginny too. The link was not erased, I still have my mark, and I wonder if he still has his… But, I do know that he formed the link with her, in an unusual way… because it was the same way he used with me. I still have not got over it, I allowed myself to fall in love with him, and I shouldn't have. Now it is time for me to forget that, to live on. I know what I want, who I want, and it's not Tom. Tom shall be forgotten; nothing can come from this, nothing at all. He is in love with Ginny, but I cannot allow it, it will destroy her, and it will destroy him. It will destroy her because this is not her time, she should not be living this, and she has her own predestined love in her time. This will throw things out of balance._

_It will destroy him because he was not made to love; he was made to hate, to deceive, to grieve. It will not destroy him physically, but emotionally, his future will be intact, if he abandons the feelings right now, and he should. But I know him, I know him better than I know myself. _

_The Hufflepuff common room is empty, and as I write here, the light becomes more and more dim; the fire is dying out. However, I hear footfalls coming from the staircase, someone is coming down. I guess I should stop writing, this cannot be seen by anyone. Well, anyway—_

Dimaia put down the quill as she tried to make out the dark figure that came down the stairs from the boys' dormitories. She winced in the dim light and stood up, putting the little book inside her robes. She looked as the person stepped closer. However, it stopped just where the light of the fire would hit so it could see its face, but the person stayed in the darkness.

"What are you doing down here at this time, Dimaia?" It was Scott Weasley's voice. Dimaia sighed and sat back down on the couch, her legs underneath her.

"Writing. I couldn't sleep." She watched as he came and sat down besides her, he was in his pajamas; Blue and Green pajamas. 

"On your diary, I presume?" he asked, she snapped her head towards him and her eyes narrowed down to slits as she half-glared at him suspiciously.

"How do you know about my diary?" she asked.

"Well, the book that's poking out of your pocket says 'Diary'," he signaled to her robe-pocket.

"Oh." She laughed nervously and took the book out, cradling it on her hands. She bit her lip as she looked down at her book, it was very old and very thick, it contained every memory she had put down since her 5th year at Hogwarts… since she'd met Tom Riddle. She glanced up at Scott and smiled rather guiltily. "Scott," she said looking down at her lap again. "You're my best friend."

"I know that," said Scott and hit her playfully and softly on the arm, she smiled down to her lap.

"And so, I can trust you with anything," she carried on. He stirred on her side; she looked up at him, concern all over her face. "I want to share some things with you."

"We've shared everything, Dimaia," he said as she looked around the room nervously. 

"Not… not everything." She sighed deeply and showed him her diary, flipping through the pages quickly. "Not everything… I haven't told you a lot of things."

"So… what? You want me to read your diary?" he said examining the little purple book.

"No," she said and bit her lip. "Well, yes and no. I want you to live my diary." She looked at him, and saw puzzlement in his blue eyes, she sighed deeply. "I can take you inside my memories. So you can fully understand why I did what I did. It's—" she groaned "Simply, you cannot understand if you just read them."

"Okay…" he touched her forehead with the backside of his hand. "Are you feeling well?"

She took his hand away and tsk-ed in frustration. "I am… just trust me on this." She then opened the diary in a specific page and watched as Scott was sucked into her memories.

**October 5, 1942**

  
Scott watched amazed as a 15-year-old Dimaia looked around the second-floor girl's bathroom sadly. She was sitting on the floor, her head on her knees, tears trickled down her face as she did whatever she could to wipe them, her thick black liner was running. Scott had never, never, seen Dimaia cry, she was a person that didn't. He knew her ever since first year, when they'd been on the train. 

Scott waved a hand in front of Dimaia's face, but she seemed like she was not able to see him. He tried to pat her arm to comfort her, but his hand went right through her, it was like he was some kind of ghost…?

He saw as a figure appeared from a wall to his left, it was no one less than Tom Riddle. He looked at Dimaia and narrowed his eyes. Dimaia dropped her hands in shock and she stood up, propping herself against the wall, eyeing him through puffy eyes. Her black hair was shorter, and she wore a band on it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Tom, her voice defiant, even though her cheeks were faded with black liner.

"Nothing of your concern, you silly girl," Tom answered, his voice thick with loathing and disgust. "A Hufflepuf…" he muttered under his breath. "What's your name?"

"What?" Dimaia asked distractedly.

"Tell me your name, woman!" Tom said exasperatedly, if Scott didn't know better, he'd say Tom was rather nervous.

"Not before you tell me yours." Now, this was the Dimaia Owens Scott knew. She stuck her nose in the air defiantly, her thin eyebrows raised in suspicion. 

"What, you do not know me?" Tom asked suggestively and smirked a bit. Dimaia eyed him again, and rolled her eyes.

"Does not work with me, Prefect," she said as she eyed the badge on his robes. "I am not seduced by your charms… if you can call them that."

"I am Tom Riddle, and now, tell me…" he neared her "Who are you?"

"Why do you want to know, Riddle?" she asked. Tom chuckled sarcastically.

"I like your attitude, Hufflepuff. But I'll answer you." He came up to where he was barely two feet away from her. "First of all, it is only polite to answer if you are asked a question. And second of all, I might use your help. Your attitude and the fact that you are a gypsy help me a lot in what I plan to do."

She took a step near him and eyed him suspiciously. "What exactly do you plan to do?" she crossed her arms 

He whispered some things into her ear, and a smile lit up her face, a different smile that Scott had never seen. Dimaia, looked at Tom and wiped her liner with her own robe. She then smirked and stretched out her hand. "My name is Dimaia Owens…" her voice trailed off as Scott felt himself being sucked again.

**October 31, 1942******

****

"Tom! Come on!" Dimaia's voice came from the grounds. Scott was standing on Hogwarts Grounds, it was night, and he was by the lake, as was Dimaia, who had apparently ran and now was there, panting for air as she laughed.

Tom Riddle appeared into view, clutching a stitch on his chest and half-glaring at Dimaia. "You're going to kill me one of these days, Owens," he said as she laughed even harder. He smirked at her. "Well, what's the purpose of this late night visit to the grounds?"

Dimaia came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, smirking as he looked back at her. "What do you want it to be the purpose?" she asked suggestively.

"Oh… you wouldn't even imagine, Dimaia," said Tom and smirked again at her, she snickered as she let go of him, he crossed his arms around his chest. "Well?"

"Well…" Dimaia shrugged "You were the one who told me… 'Halloween. Hogwarts Grounds.' And I'm here."

"Right," he replied and neared Dimaia "We need to look convincing, you know… so no one suspects." He put strands of her hair behind her ears, she closed her eyes as a breeze fumbled through them.

"I know," she said, opening her eyes. "How may we do that?"

"Practice," he said before leaning in and kissing her. She gasped slightly but she quickly reacted to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he wrapped his around her shoulders.

Scott turned, deciding to not see anymore, he could not see anymore, it was too… too what? Why couldn't he see this? He could not bear to see someone kissing her, holding her, hugging her. Why not? _Oh no_, he thought, _I've fallen in love with my best friend. Again, he felt the lurch and again he heard her narrating voice._

_Our first kiss.__ Practicing, true, but the first nonetheless. He's a good kisser, but it is not what I am looking for. We have to put up a show and this will be the start of many more to come. He can be very gentle, and it is frightening, he is not gentle, not usually. Today, I helped him create a diary, a diary that will hold the place in the future. This will be interesting. We'll see who picks it up._

**December 17, 1942******

"Happy Birthday, Dimaia," said Tom as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Scott remembered this day, he was present. In fact, he could see his 15-year-old self scowling at Dimaia and Tom, but not saying a word. David and Stuart were also there, and they too were scowling.

"Thank you, darling." Dimaia turned around in his arms and stood on tiptoe to kiss him slightly on the lips before she turned around again and faced the other tree boys. "Tom," she said "Today I'm spending the say with Scott and the guys, alright?"

"Well," he said "I had something for you… a gift… but if you do not want it…"

Dimaia turned around, untangling herself from Tom. She smiled very brightly. "A present? Oh do give it to me."

"Come with me, then." He grabbed her hand and led her away. The other boys crossed their arms and sighed in frustration before going away muttering. Scott (the 17-year-old one) followed Dimaia and Tom. They entered the second floor's girl's bathroom and by the time Scott reached the place, they had gone down a slide that was opened on one of the sinks. However Scott did not have time to wonder the weirdness of it because it was closing. He managed to slip down it and kept following them. 

When he caught up with them, they were in a bedroom… they must be miles beneath the school. Dimaia was snickering slightly now. "Tom what? Where's my—"

But she was cut off as Tom kissed her. Scott watched in what looked like milliseconds as they kissed more passionately and as he lay her down on the bed and then… Scott narrowed his eyes and exited the room, not being able to see anymore, he stood against a wall, panting loudly. 

Why had Dimaia wanted to show him _that? Was she trying to torture him? She had summed up Scott's worst fears, that she and Tom Riddle did indeed know each other, that she had been involved in some kind of deal with him, that she had done …_that…_ with him. Why now? Why when Scott had just realized that he was in love with her?_

Scott peered inside the room, he'd been outside nearly one hour and a half, not wanting to hear anything. He saw Tom with Dimaia lying against his chest, his hand was on her bare thigh, but that was all that was seen of her, the rest of her—and him—was thankfully covered with the sheets.

"What was that for?" asked Dimaia with her eyes closed. Tom picked up her right hand and then his right one and showed her something on her palm. "What's that?"

"Our Link," he said and kissed her hand. "I told you, if you helped me, you would also become immortal when I found the way. This way, what happens to me, has an effect on you. And If I discover immortality, you will enjoy it too."

Scott saw as Dimaia smiled and cuddled up more to him. "Thank you," she said "I did not think you would keep that."

"I keep up my promises, you know that."

"Well, I know you keep up a lot of things, but never once did 'promises' cross my mind." She smirked at him as he shook his head laughing.

_I never thought I would actually do that. I never thought he could do that. I never felt that he belonged so rightfully in me, and now I do. I think I've fallen for him, and our deal was to not do so. Today, I saw Ginny, the dumb girl who's writing on the diary in 1992. She is a small little piece of nothing, and Tom is getting what he wants in seeing the future._

_My abilities are lost somewhat, I cannot see the future anymore, and it is foggy and unclear. That can only mean one thing. I will have to choose…. I will need to make a choice in my future._

**February 22, 1942******

Tom came into the bedroom where Scott had seen them before; he [Tom] was clutching something tightly in his hand. As he entered, Dimaia came into view. Her, curly, black hair was loose and short, she stood before the bed; standing with her arms entwined, her gaze lost, her Hufflepuff robe lay on the bed, she was just wearing her gray skirt, that reached down an inch above her knees, and her white blouse, the gray, black, and yellow overall was on top of the robe, as was the Hufflepuff tie. 

He made his way across to her and waved an object in front of her, an orb, glowing green, she raised her gaze to it. "I found it!" he half yelled and picked her up, twirling her around. When he put her down, she looked at him with a smile on her face.

"How did you find it?" she asked caressing the orb. "Where was it?"

"I'd had it all along." He replied. "I just needed to do a little more reading, to find out how to get it."

"And also the diary, don't forget the diary helps you" she said sadistically. "Have you been keeping in touch with the little girl?"

"Of course," he replied. "But the future does not help me much as to find the ingredients for the Activation."

"If you say so," said Dimaia. "But it is clear that you are changing. This girl… it seems to me like she's using you."

"No," he said and shook his head, placing the object carefully on a pillow on the bed. He then sat on it. "I use her. You know how the diary works, Dimaia."

"No… that is how you think it works," she said and sat beside him. She then took his hand on hers. "Tom, I just want you to be careful. You understand the consequences."

Tom took his hand away from her and looked down at his lap. "I don't need your help."

Dimaia laughed, her eyes glinting with triumph, she then looked at him. "You do. You need a Source, and I'm the only one qualified for it."

"I don't need you for the Source." He said, and she stopped dead and widened her eyes. "I have found another one that is even more qualified for it."

"You have not!" she hissed. "She will die! You will kill her! She will be no use at all!"

"Then I will find another, now leave!" he said and stood up from the bed, signaling the door with his forefinger. 

Dimaia stood up and began to make her way towards the door. She then paused and looked at him "Damn you!" she spat "I curse you, Tom Riddle! You cannot break—"

"LEAVE!"

The voices faded again and Scott felt the lurch once again.

_It all ended there. And I guess I will not talk to him ever again. It ended just like it came. Sudden and stupidly. Oh well… nothing to do but to forget. But the fact that I lost him will eat me up inside and I know it… This is my choice, this is my future. _

**Back to September 1944**

Scott blinked quickly as he tried to make the surroundings to where he was, he found himself in the Hufflepuff common room, Dimaia looking at him. She sniffed softly. "Now you see?" she whispered "Now do you know me?"

"I used to think I knew you, Dimaia," said Scott a bit more coldly than he attempted to, but he couldn't help feeling hurt, betrayed. "Now I know what you really are. I used to think you were so… sophisticated and… just forget it. All the times you blew me off so you could continue doing whatever it was you were doing with… him. God, Dimaia! Why didn't you ever tell me this before?"

"Because you wouldn't have understood!" she cried "Just like you do not understand now!"

"What is there to understand, Dimaia?" said Scott getting closer to her and putting his hands on her shoulders and looking down at her. "Let's see_. Let me understand. You were crying your eyes out over Merlin knows what one day, you saw him, you met him, he told you his plans, you liked them, you went with him, you got involved in Dark Magic, you kissed him, you shagged him, you showed every last bit of it to me! And I'm supposed to __understand?" _

"I only showed you the more important ones; I did not show you all of them."

"Oh, if those were just a tiny bit, then I wouldn't like to know you more!" he exclaimed "Dimaia…" he let go of her passing his hand through his hair several times. "All I thought you were… every explanation I made up to justify your lack of closeness during that year, all of it… down the drain."

"I'm sorry, Scott," she said and eyed him. "I'm so sorry."

"Didn't it ever cross your mind that someone actually _cared _for you?" he asked, not really thinking straight. She looked at him puzzled.

"I knew you always cared for me, Scott." She bit her lip, for some reason, around him she was a whole other different person. She sighed. He stepped towards her and embraced her, holding on to her as if he would lose her if he let go.

"You don't understand, Dimaia," said Scott and sighed while rocking slightly side to side.

"Try me." 

"Another time, Dimaia, another time."

**Author's Note**: Chapter 15! Woo! Okay… this was the longest chapter. I hope it helped you understand our Dimaia a bit more. 


	16. A neardeath experience with something el...

**Author's Note:** Thank for the good reviews and for the bad ones as well… Anyway! This chapter is R… this one is, this has a long sex scene that balances with a bit of smut, but not much, because as I've said, I don't write smut. Anyway, it is really graphic and if you skip the sex scene, you won't miss anything except some good old fashioned sex, eh? Anyway do not skip the chapter; I'll put a warning where the sex scene is concerned.

Now, the person who doesn't like Dimaia, I would advise you to try and skip some parts of this chapter as well. I cannot focus only on Tom and Ginny because I need Dimaia for the plot. So just please whenever you see the *** and see either Dimaia or Scott come into scene… skip it, but keep a look out on the first one, when Dimaia talks to Tom, read that bit. I'm sorry, but I don't expect everyone to like everything I do in my story. Some don't like H/Hr, some don't like T/G, (in which case they should not be reading this story, I think) and some don't like _me_. But hey… ^_^; It's all good. On with the story!

_Wake me up, wake me up inside,_

_I can't wake up, wake me up inside,_

_Save me, call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up; bid my blood to run,_

_I can't wake up, before I come undone,_

_Save me, save me from the nothing I've become,_

_Bring me to life. –_Bring me to Life ~Evanescence

Chapter 16

~A near-death experience… with something else~

She woke up, feeling something warm against her back and it was a minute before she fully understood why she ached all over; she felt very weak, her head ached, blinding her to unshed tears, her back ached as well, as did her inner thighs, who hurt in painful proof that the barrier that had once made her a virgin had been broken. And by whom. She now found herself tangled in the arms of this man she wasn't sure she loved or hated; one of his arms was on her waist, his hand resting on her stomach, and the other was beneath her neck, cradling her head, his fingers buried in her curls. Her Drop of Inroro burned intensely against her chest, but she wasn't aware of that pain, she had gotten used to it.

She turned around so she was facing him and looked at his face; he looked adorable when sleeping, almost innocent. She sighed and untangled herself from him, wrapping one of the silk sheets around her. But before she could step away, he grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you off to, darling?" he asked sleepily, his blue eyes shady by tiredness. _Well, she thought, __he just has_ to wake up_._

"To the bathroom," she said coldly and jerked her hand away from his grip, holding the sheet tightly around herself. Even though she had been intimate with him, she couldn't help but feel self-conscious around him. She then walked inside the bathroom and closed the door behind her, not even bothering to lock it, panting as she clutched against the door, feeling extremely ill.

***

Tom looked up at the ceiling, feeling very relaxed. He had everything he wanted at the moment, including Ginny and the prophecy. Oh, life was good. 

But come on, it could be the end of the fairy tale just there, and though, every story has a plot and a twist. He tried to think of the twist and the plot of his story. However, he could not think of any.

For the first time, I, the author, am addressing you, the reader. I can end this right then and there and get all of you extremely giddy and happy because she will get out of the bathroom, think better of it, and hug him and kiss him, and thus, starting a relationship like every other relationship and they'd end up married or dead together because we all love the original Romeo and Juliet ending, against all odds. And you would think that, wouldn't you?

I have just one thing to say to that: Do you not know me at all?

Tom heard a thud and coughing in the bathroom, he, alarmed, stood up and wrapped the remaining sheet around his own waist and headed for the bathroom's door. 

He opened it and the sight that met his eyes was one to make him go mental. There, on the floor, lay Ginny, face down, propped on her elbows, the sheet wrapped around her; and some of it clutched tightly on her hand as she coughed jerkily into it, her hair fell around her, tangling slightly and tears were spilling from her eyes. She raised her head to look at him miserably.

He kneeled next to her, taking the sheet from her mouth and he gasped out loud when he saw blood on them. "Gods…" he exclaimed "Ginny! What on earth…?"

She tried to speak but it caused another fit of coughing where she brought the sheets up to her mouth again. She sobbed lowly, choking and coughing. When she took the sheet from her mouth, there was more blood now. "My visions…" she managed to blurt out harshly as she stared lastingly and coughed loudly again.

She seemed to snap out of a trance when she clutched to him, gasping for breath. "Please…" her voice came out in a harsh whisper "Make them… make them stop… too much… at the same tim… time—" She went into a coughing fit again. She was on the verge of unconsciousness, he knew it.

"Ginny, can you stand up if I helped you?" he asked. She managed to get a sarcastic look on her face.

"I can barely… breathe," she said, her eyes becoming unfocused again and she started coughing and jerking even more violently. He grabbed her by the elbows and attempted to stand her up, fulfilling to do so. However, on her own two feet, she couldn't stand on her own, and she leaned onto him, he circled her waist with his arms, her light, but limp weight completely supported against him while she coughed again, the sheet falling from her body.

Now in any other situation, this would have been very arousing… but not right now. He suddenly had an idea, he dragged her out of the bathroom with much effort since she stopped to cough many times and he leaned against the wall while she shook in his arms, coughing again. He grabbed his wand from the table. "Comunica!" he shouted.

***

Dimaia sat under a tree near the lake; it was a bright, sunny day, and a very warm one. Warm indeed, since it was September. However it was late afternoon, the sun was low now, and the weather drew cooler. She was reading, though her mind was elsewhere. She had enchanted the tree so she could actually hear music from it, this relaxed her. She had this period free since Professor Dumbledore, the Transfiguration teacher, had had to fly to London for a meeting in the International Confederation of Wizards; he was the Supreme Mugwump after all. 

She heard footsteps and looked up from her book, closing it as she saw Scott sprinting towards her. He came to a halt in front of her, the shade of the tree falling on him as well; however, his red hair still looked bright under the shade. She smiled hesitantly up at him. 

Neither of them spoke for a few seconds, they just stared at each other. At long last, he cleared his throat. "Hi," he blurted out slowly as he sat down.

"Hi," she replied in his same tone. They fell silent again. "Scott," said Dimaia, attempting to end the godforsaken silence. But what came out of her mouth was something rather cliché and rather stupid as well. "I'm really sorry, I told—"

"Shh." He put a finger on her lips rather gingerly. "Don't apologize anymore." He sighed slightly and took his fingers from her lips. She nodded. "I kind of overreacted. Don't worry, I'll get over it."

She remained rather silent. She looked upon the lake, the dark water was calm, it seemed like the giant squid was oozing on the bottom. The sun was reflecting its golden rays on the water, as sunset drew nearer; it was still about an hour and a half for sunset, though. She felt Scott's hand on her chin and turning her head so she could look at him.

"I mean it, Dimaia," he said. "You have nothing to apologize for."

She shrugged and smiled, wondering slightly how he could change her personality so much. She usually was very mysterious, very flirty, giggly and wise, not allowing anyone to get close to her because of her experience with Tom. She never took people seriously and she could see right through them, they were, to her, same old boring souls who busied themselves on imitating others. But with Scott… with Scott everything was different. She could not read his expressions, even though she knew him well. 

See right through him, she could not, or perhaps he was always his true self. Her problem was that she _had_ allowed Scott to get too close to her, and she knew it wasn't fair for her or him. She had run to him after Tom had rejected her and left her like he had done, and Scott had gladly comforted her, even though at the time he did not know why she was behaving like she was. She guessed he had gotten upset because he had seen that he had been secondhand to her, and she didn't blame him.

"I always knew you cared, Scott," she whispered, it was his turn to shrug now. She sensed that he wasn't telling her something, or perhaps she was too blind to see this. 

"I still do."

"I know." She brought a hand up to his and squeezed it slightly, giving him a reassuring smile. He cupped her cheek with his hand and drew close, so close that she could feel his breath on her face, stirring her long, black curls. He looked into her eyes, his blue eyes expressing a thousand messages that she simply could not get. 

He then leaned in, and she allowed her eyes to shut, she could swear that their lips did touch, but however, her wand started vibrating inside her robes and emitting a high-pitched noise. She pulled away from Scott as he pulled away from her too, both snapping their eyes open. Dimaia drew out her wand. _Nice timing, Tom, she thought as she flicked it, watching Tom's face appear on a cloud-like form. His face looked anxious. She looked at him and sighed._

"What do you want?" she asked rather coldly.

"Owens, I need you to get down—" He stopped and she heard a faint coughing on the background. "down here, now!" His voice sounded in a distant and low echo.

"Why?" She yawned boringly, eyeing him slightly.

"Just get down here! Quickly!" he exclaimed. She let out a groan of frustration.

"Oh, fine." She shrugged. "I'll be right down." She pocketed the wand again and turned to look at Scott who now had his arms crossed and a grimace on his face. "I'm—"

"Sorry?" he snapped "Well so am I." He then stood up, leaning against the trunk of the tree. "Go on. Go to him."

"I don't have a choice…" she said as she turned around to leave and sprinted towards the castle quickly, crying for the second time in her life.

***

Tom put down his wand and carried Ginny to the bed, which took nearly a quarter of an hour because she kept coughing, each time worse than the one before.

Around that time, Dimaia appeared and she scowled at seeing Ginny naked and Tom with only a sheet wrapped around his waist. She was looking puffy eyed.

"What's the matter with _you_?" asked Tom, raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing of your concern, Riddle," she snapped. But her attention was diverted as she heard Ginny cough again, blood pouring down a thing streak from a corner of her mouth and her nose, and tears spilling from her eyes. Dimaia ran towards the girl, pushing Tom out of the way and cupping her hand on Ginny's forehead.

"What's the use in knowing if she has a temperature or not? It's obvious that she's ill," Tom snarled bitterly. Dimaia looked at him, her dark gaze intolerant.

"I am not taking her temperature," she said while she put her other hand on Ginny's chest. "Now hush." She closed her eyes, and Ginny went perfectly still as Dimaia did whatever she was doing. Finally, Dimaia removed her hands from Ginny and pulled out her wand from her robes, pointing it at Ginny; she muttered some well-chosen words and Ginny went completely limp, slipping into unconsciousness. Tom stared at Dimaia, who sighed. 

"This is bad… bad indeed. Is she a Seer?"

"Yes," replied Tom. "Why?"

"I'll tell you, but _please_, put some clothing on." Dimaia sighed. "It makes me uncomfortable to talk to you in this way."

"You've done it before," he said crossing his arms. "Now suck it up and tell me!"

"Fine," said Dimaia "Don't get your underwear in a knot—wait, you're not wearing any… just forget it—"

"This is no time for witty remarks, Owens, now speak!"

"She's in a delicate state. Her visions are coming quickly, two per minute if I had to guess," Dimaia said sighing once more and brushing strands of hair out of Ginny's sweat-drenched face. "Making love accelerated her state, perhaps she was having a vision before you two did it, or maybe after it. It all came down to the prophecy… when she fainted, am I right?"

Tom said nothing.

"We need to take her to Madam Trinner, she can heal her," said Dimaia.

"No," replied Tom quickly "They think she's already at her time."

"How long has she been out of her time, anyway?"

"Three weeks."

"That's way too long!" Dimaia widened her eyes, casting a long glance at Ginny. "That's why it had the effect it did! Plus the exhaustion from sex…" Dimaia suddenly turned to Tom, wincing "You _knew_ this would happen, didn't you…"

Tom, again, said nothing.

"You fucking bastard!" Dimaia exclaimed "You'd watched her, scheduled her until you knew the exact time her visions would come, they always come at the exact same time. You seduced her, you knew she'd follow you, after you told her you loved her she would want to talk, and so you reeled her into here. That's why you told her you loved her, whether you meant it or not. She had been out of her time too long; she was weak, you made love with her, and she was even left more weak, and then the prophecy… you knew her visions weakened her. Fuck you, fuck you to hell, you prick! She's dying you bastard!" Dimaia groaned and pushed him with her hand, this did not hurt. She then looked up at him, smiling in a weird, triumphant way. "But it backfired, didn't it?" she said "You really did fall in love with her… Ha! Serves you right—"

"Shut up, Dimaia Owens, just shut the hell up," said Tom.

"No," she replied defiantly "You are so screwed, Tom Riddle, so very screwed. Now she's there, _dying_, fighting for her life with _no strength_. I told you, didn't I? I told you! You would love and lose." Dimaia's face contorted with unspoken anger and somewhere in her eyes fury began to glint. Glasses started to shatter into pieces, but she controlled herself. "Now you will lose."

"Heal her, damn it!" said Tom angrily, he was controlling himself, but he was furious. "Heal her, you know you can!"

"I can," admitted Dimaia "But I won't. It does not concern me."

"It concerns, then, your little boyfriend—"

"I do not have a boyfriend—"

"Well, your _friend_ then… It's the same thing. Either way, he does not matter to me." Tom crossed his arms, Dimaia ignored this. "Do you not know young Ginny's surname?" Tom smirked. 

Dimaia looked up at him, grimacing. "No, but I expect you are still going to tell me."

"Weasley," said Tom.

"Would you please leave Scott out of this?!" said Dimaia wearily. Tom laughed out loud.

"I wasn't talking about him." He smirked again.

"You said Weasley, you were talking about him, and I'm not stupid. Now please leave him out of this."

"Well, you sure act like you are," said Tom nearing her. "Her name is Ginny Weasley."

"Liar," said Dimaia at once.

"Am I?" said Tom, stepping even closer to her. Dimaia backed up against a wall and Tom put a hand on either side of her torso, effectively pinning her. "You foolish girl… you said everything or better yet showed everything to that Scott friend of yours."

Now it was Dimaia's turn to remain quiet, looking down at the floor.

"Look at me when I speak to you, woman!" he snapped, she looked up at him defiantly, wincing.

"Let me go, Tom."

"No!" he said, he was beyond himself. "You will listen to me and that's that! You told him everything, didn't you? You showed him how to get down here, our plans, everything… now in reward for you spilling the secret, you will heal Ginny, now!"

"No," said Dimaia calmly "I will not."

Tom sighed. "You know… I did not want to do this." He stepped away from her and walked out of the room, stopping to grab his wand along the way. Dimaia looked curiously after him. He then came into the room again, and Scott beside him, tied up in thin ropes around himself. Tom was pointing his wand at his heart. Dimaia gasped.  "He followed you, Dimaia, he heard everything, didn't you, Weasley?"

"L-let him go," said Dimaia, her voice trembling slightly. "He has _nothing to do with this."_

"Oh, doesn't he?" said Tom, passing his wand across Scott's chest before settling it on his heart again. "Heal Ginny, Dimaia, or I'll kill him. You know I will." Tom smirked. Dimaia was too shocked to move. 

"_Scott, why did you follow me?" she asked desperately. Tom pointed his wand at her. _

"Shush and heal Ginny." He then pointed the wand at Scott again. "Either you heal her, or he dies. And even if he wasn't here and I wouldn't kill him, it would still be his loss. She's his _granddaughter_. You'd still be killing him in some way, Dimaia. And you know you don't want that. You don't want to harm him. So, make it all easier, heal her. Then I will not harm him, I will not harm you, and you will not harm me."

"Bastard," said Scott, speaking for the first time. "You won't keep your word."

"I always keep my word, Weasley, now be quiet."

"I know about you… you won't let me parade off here if I know about you." Scott spat at Tom's feet. Tom scowled.

"I'll put a memory charm on you," said Tom, he then saw Dimaia smile in relief. "Don't worry, Dimaia. He will only not remember ever since he came down to the Chamber. He'll still remember what you showed him on your diary."

"Then he will still know about you, you git," said Dimaia.

"Yes, but he loves you enough to not reveal that. Because it might put you in jeopardy." Tom grinned; Dimaia tilted her head, put out her wand and neared Ginny.

"Don't do it, Dimaia!" said Scott, Tom laughed.  
  


"_Really," Tom said "okay, Scott, I will ask you a favor, then." He turned Scott round so he could see Ginny. "Look at her, look at your granddaughter there. She's dying; now tell me if you want her to die. Your little sweetheart there," Tom pointed at Dimaia "has the ability to heal her. Tell me then, _Scott_, would you like to be an old bloke, married to whomever you have kids with, and then you see your granddaughter and _know_ that she will die one day when I take her from her time?" Tom smirked as Scott frowned. "But if our dear Dimaia here doesn't do anything, you won't live… so it is the same thing, then."_

Dimaia sighed. She then looked at Ginny; she couldn't leave her to die. Not even with all of her self power could she, Dimaia Owens, let this girl die. There was something about Ginny that made Dimaia want to be mad at herself for endearing to this girl. She was just so innocent, so darling. Even if she had lost her purity, she still looked as innocent as an angel, even when she was that sick. 

Dimaia then muttered some words and her wand lit up in a golden light that stuck to Ginny's chest; the light traveling from Dimaia's wand to Ginny's being as Ginny's breathing slowed down gradually. Finally, after about a quarter of an hour, Ginny's eyelids fluttered open. Perhaps the scene was too frightening for her; she looked over at Dimaia, who was still pointing her wand at her, then over at a smiling Tom, who had his wand pointed at Scott, who was tied up, and then she shrieked, an ear piercing scream that made them all cover their ears (all except Scott, who was still tied up). 

Tom ran over to Ginny and sat in the bed next to her, but Ginny (who had stopped screaming) scuttled away and clung to Dimaia, who stared confused at her. Tom looked at Dimaia oddly.

"It is the effects of the spell," she said wearily and let herself fall to sit on the bed, Ginny still clinging to her as if she was a little girl. "It will wear out soon enough."

Tom nodded. He then turned towards Scott. "Temporalis Obliviate!" and he untied Scott, who fell limp to the ground in unconsciousness. Dimaia eyed Scott. "He will wake up in an hour and he will be just fine," said Tom distractedly. "As I said, he will not remember any of this, he will only remember until he followed you to the bathroom. Make sure he wakes in the bathroom, and act something out. Say whatever you need to say." Tom sighed "Now, go. Leave. I'll deal with Ginny."

***

Dimaia looked at Scott, who was still unconscious on the floor of the bathroom. He suddenly stirred and woke up, Dimaia gulped; replaying the thousand excuses she had made up for him. He stared wildly around and looked up at her, and anger filled his expression. "Well?" he said "Aren't you going to go to him?" He stood up, crossing his arms.

"No," she said and bit her lip for a moment. "I'm going back outside to look for my book." She then walked out of the bathroom, going down staircases and reaching the entrance, going out of it. It was dark already, and the sky was moon-less, it was a cold autumn night and she strode across the grounds, holding her cloak around herself. She came to a stop by the tree, panting slowly and she reached to down to grab her book. She hesitated before picking it up, sighing to herself. She caught it and turned around, but she jumped at coming face-to-face with Scott. "Don't you get tired of following me?!" she snapped, clutching the book to her chest.

"No," he said and kissed her. She let the book fall from her hand as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. Ironically enough, this was the same spot where she had kissed Tom for the first time. But she gave no matter to this as she sank further into the kiss, his hands rubbed her back, at least giving her some warmth as she was shaking, and so was he. She parted her lips and could get a full taste of him, a remarkable taste; moonbeam, pine, musk, and a salty, very boyish taste.

She would have kissed him for hours, but the need for air and the cold were becoming unbearable, damn it.

They broke out, pulling away from the kiss, panting and shivering. She picked her book from the ground and bit her lip, his taste intact on her mouth. She then made her way beside him, in silence, towards the inside of the castle. They remained silent until they reached the empty Hufflepuff common room. The fire was still burning, warming them as they entered through the statue that led to their common room. Dimaia sat down in one of the yellow couches and sighed.

"Sorry," said Scott sitting down next to her. "Momentarily lapse of judgment—"  
  


"Shh," she said putting a finger to his lips. "Don't apologize anymore." She then grinned, and he caught on. "You have nothing to apologize for."

He grabbed her right hand, turning it upward to glance at her palm, and at the symbol on it. "Do you think this will ever go away?" he asked.

"I think it has already gone," she replied and smiled at him.

She cuddled up to him, hugging him around the waist, knowing in her heart that she had lied to him, and now he thought she hadn't gone to Tom. Well, he didn't have to know that. He would be perfectly fine and happy if he didn't. And she would be perfectly fine and happy if she didn't tell him. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at her.

She sighed, resting her head on his chest. She thought about Ginny, she had gotten over her illness by now, how was she reacting to Tom? One thing was for sure, Tom would have to send her to her time soon, or her very life could be in danger. And now Dimaia truly cared for the girl, for she knew who she was, and what her role would be. 

However, what Dimaia hadn't told Scott, what she hadn't told anyone, not even herself, is that she did not regret having made her deal with Tom. She didn't regret it for a second, and now, whatever happened, she was linked to Tom still, but now if he was harmed, she wouldn't be. If he died, she wouldn't die, neither would Ginny. The Link's clauses had been broken so badly, by all the three of them, that now neither would enjoy glory, nor pain, that happened to either of them. If it happened to one, it would stay in that one person.

Dimaia sighed again, letting her mind drift off for the moment, and just enjoying herself, there would come the time to worry. 

***

Ginny sat on the bed, dressed in one of the silk gowns, this one was light blue, and her knees were brought up to her chest, she was supporting her chin on them. She heard the bathroom door open and saw Tom come out of it, smelling fresh and clean, as he had just taken a bath, he had only some boxers on, but this didn't bother her.

She now took a long glance at him, she hadn't paid really much attention to how he looked the night before, she was too busy in… er… other things, really. Tom was a well-formed young man, with mildly pale skin and well toned features. She sighed as he made his way towards her and sat beside her on the bed. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked anxiously. She could see that he indeed care, and this bothered her. She didn't want him to care, she didn't want him to love her, and she didn't want to love him. It was wrong, everything was wrong; she had stepped into a mess which she would never get out with unharmed.

"I'm alright," said Ginny, shrugging. Tom nodded and placed his hand on her neck, cupping it. She titled her head towards his touch and leaned against him, knowing very well this was going to be more difficult that she had ever imagined.

He had told her what had happened to her, and that it was Dimaia Owens who had healed her. Ginny had listened, she asked what was Scott doing down there, but Tom refused to tell her so. He'd change the subject rather quickly.

"You forgot to mention that you were the one that put me like that. You knew," she said "everything. I was not unconscious," she added at seeing him open his mouth to protest. "Just simply asleep."

"But I got her to cure you—"

"Then for what, if you didn't know hoe to heal me, did you put me in so much danger?" She held up a hand to stop him from talking. "You need me for your plans, because Dimaia won't help you if you ask her to."

"For the record, I did not put you in danger," he snarled "Remember _very well that you were the one who pulled me down on top of you."_

"You seduced me first."

Tom simply glowered and stood up, pacing around the room, passing his fingers through his raven hair. "Is this some kind of plot for me?!"

"No, Tom, it is some kind of plot _against_ you." Ginny sighed, Tom rolled his eyes.

"You are getting on my nerves! You would NOT like to see me mad!" he said furiously.

"You're already mad, Tom," said Ginny, standing up from the bed and positioning herself three feet away from him, letting her long, red curls fall about her, encircling her in a shower of red, bowing her head down while still keeping her dark gaze on him.

Tom gulped. How could she still look so pure, so innocent? How could she still possess the quality to _glow_? Tom allowed himself to cross his arms, gaping at her distractedly. She smiled, a sweet, inviting smile that made him burn with lust and made the hairs at the back of his neck prickle. And besides, he hadn't slept in a long time, he felt very tired and he wasn't sure he could control himself.

"But, _really, Tom," she said in a soft voice, almost casually, her smile widening. "What can you possibly do to me? Kill me? It would be better for me, mind you. Merlin knows I want to go back to my time, or get out of this one already. It's driving me insane!" She laughed airily, a laugh that reminded him strongly of Dimaia. Tom didn't reply. _

The Chamber had rubbed off on her, Tom knew it. He could sense it; he could see it on her actions.

"I'm missing the Lumen de Oreas, you have to get it. Get it," he said "by any means." 

She nodded slightly, "Ah, yes," she said nearing him slowly. "Everything goes back to business with you." She stopped very close to him, trailing her fingers across his bare shoulders, tracing every hollow, every form. He shivered in anticipation. 

"Business?" he managed to ask, letting his arms fall limp at his sides. She nodded and stood on tiptoe, nearing her lips to his ear so she could whisper into it.

"Let's not talk about it anymore," she hissed. "It does not good, after all, concentrating on the future."

Her warm breath on his ear made him realize she was very close to him, too close indeed. She had aroused him again. Oh damn teenage hormones! She then let her arms circle his neck as he looked down at her oddly. Surely, this wasn't her acting like this, right? She then pulled him down towards her, capturing her lips with his own as he wrapped his arms around her waist, welcoming her impulses.

They kissed hungrily, with not a care on their minds. As the kiss intensified, he grabbed her legs by the backside of her knees and wrapped them around himself. She chuckled into his mouth, shaking with laughter until she had to break apart from him, laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" he asked, tilting his head to get a better look at her.

"Nothing," she said, calming down. "I just had a Deja-Vu." She smiled and neared her face to his again, but he pulled away. "What?"

"Are you sure that's all?" he asked. She nodded and leaned in again, but he looked at her intently. "Really sure?"

"Yes!" she said and groaned "Now stay still, I'm trying to kiss you." And as he smirked, she grabbed his face on her hands, leaning in for another kiss, and this time he kissed her back eagerly. He blinked, puzzled, before closing his eyes, but he had done so much as to lean into her kiss, when she pulled away and climbed off him. But he grabbed her wrist.

"You're not leaving me like this," he said as he sat her on top of the bedside table and kissed her more hungrily, aching all over for her. No matter what he did, it simply wasn't enough. And he discovered why… she didn't let him make her his. Even if they had made love, even if they did it a million more times, she would never really be his to keep. But, for now at least, she was willing to go with him. And he must take advantage of that.

She cupped his face while kissing him, and he found this even more arousing. Oh damn her… no other woman had made him feel like this. Dimaia was a must, he had to do it with her, partly because he wanted to, but mostly because of the promise he'd done to her. He'd never loved Dimaia, and he had told her numerous times. He had cared for her, strangely enough he admitted this, and he still did… to some extent. But with Ginny, well, he was different with her. He loved her, and the mere thought of this scared him to death.

  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~SEX SCENE WARNING: STARTED~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **_(If you do not wish to read the sex scene, don't read until you see the warning again)_

He rubbed her thighs, dangerously close to losing his mind in the moment. He picked her up and placed her down on the bed, carefully making his way on top of her without breaking the kiss, stretching his legs out behind him. She broke the kiss and smiled; she was now panting and searching for air. But her smile flickered as her reason came again to her. "We... we can't do this, Tom." But even though she herself had tried to put a boundary, she is the one that props up and starts kissing his neck, nibbling slightly on the flesh there.

"And yet you see me doing nothing to stop you..." His words are whispered low, his mind seeking conscious thought but not finding it, while he is fully awake his sense of ethics and morals seems shredded, and his hands twisted in her hair.

She smirked against his neck and made her way up to nibble on his ear. She then lay down again, so she was looking up at him. The fact that this was wrong only made her want it more, even though she had already done this with him. "Why would you stop me?" She smiled in a suggestive way, very much unlike her, but it was all she knew how to react, it was not her mind reacting to this, it was her body, her mind lay forgotten with her morals. To hell with them, really.

He moaned softly at her tongue and teeth against his ear, sending shivers up from the base of his spine, he wanted her, needed her and the lack of sleep combined with the firelight had turned him crazy for her, his own arousal clear and present as he leans down atop her, his lips claiming hers in a spectacular kiss, his tongue parting her lips and making it deep with lust and passion.

She moaned into his mouth as her tongue wildly caressed his, she had to spread her legs a little so both him and her could be more comfortable. She felt his arousal on her stomach and she then felt a tinge go across her, down to an exact spot between her legs as she wrapped her arms around him again, wanting him closer, closer than what he was at the moment. The sense of lust that traveled throughout her only made her want him more, she kissed him with a bruising passion, trying to calm the lust that now threatened to explode inside of her.

He felt her legs slide apart and took that as an invitation to further his actions; his hands left her hair and slipped between them, up under her gown to caress her soft breasts. His fingers slipped over the swell of them and his lips pushed against hers forcefully, filling her mouth with his overwhelming kiss, his senses over running him right there, his body raging with lust and arousal. He tried to find coherent thought, but he could not.

She let out a cry of pure pleasure as she felt his hands on her and she found she could not kiss anymore, she was panting as she attempted to kiss him again, doing it and arching up to press herself against him, bursting inside with the moment. She panted and writhed under him, attempting too to find coherent thought, but she could not, either. It had led to this, and she wasn't in any hurry to stop it. Not yet anyway. It felt so right with him, so natural.

Tom lifted his lips from her, looking her over her panting figure, her cheeks rosy and her lips swollen, her eyes looked hazy and he smiled, liking the effect he was having on her, as his hands closed over her breasts, his thumbs pressing down on her buds in circles. "Enjoying yourself, Ginny?" He spoke her name through a bit of a ragged breath, and continued to stare deep into her eyes.

Ginny looked at him, almost not being able to speak, her breath coming in short, shallow intakes of air. She clutched at him "Please... please Tom..." she gasped as her rubbed her breasts and she wriggled a bit, unable to keep being still.

He continued to trace slow circles around her round buds with his thumbs, teasing her with a smirk on his face. "Please, what, Ginny?"

She gasped a bit and she clutched now the bed, she attempted to speak again and then couldn't, she could just repeat the same thing over and over again. "Please... please..."

His lips descended on hers and kissed her lightly, pulling away quickly and grinding his hips down a bit into hers. He brought his hands to her gown and murmured a spell that she could not hear, but the moment he touched the fabric, it dissolved against her skin, rendering her naked before his eyes. He admired her, every curve and hollow of her body, and it was almost unbearable to see such beauty and to know he would possess all of her in just a few moments more.

She moaned slightly as his hips pressed against hers giving her full knowledge of his arousal. She looked up at him, a breeze slightly giving her chills. Her own hands went down to the hem of his boxers, pulling on the elastic waistband, attempting to get them down. She smiled slyly up at him, she saw his eyes already darken with desire and she realized there was no turning back. Oh well.

He was impressed at her edge, so willing to get him as nude as she, and he murmured another spell, helping her along and rendering himself naked, he leaned down and began to nibble at her ear, his hands stroking up and down the sides of her body. "Better, darling?"

She moaned again at the feeling of his mouth on her ear, she then grins. "Yes... much better," she hisses seductively in his own ear, running her hands up his bare back, feeling the muscles contract under her hands. "Much, much better..." She tangles her hands in his hair, feeling the soft strands run through her fingers, amazed at the softness of it.

He moaned against her, loving the delicate hiss she made, feeling her delicate hands in his tresses, he stares down at her gorgeous body from the sleek curve of her neck, the soft definition of her shoulders, the round suppleness of her breasts and her perky pink nipples, down to her flat stomach, her well rounded thighs with a mound of voluptuous ginger curls peeking out from between them, all the way down her lean sculpted calves and her dainty little feet. Just looking at her took his breath away.

She smiled up at him, asking the same question he asked her. "Enjoying yourself, Tom?" She smirked up at him, her hands still tangled in his hair.

His hands rake down the length of her body. "Very much so..." All conscious thought of morals long since gone he places his hand on the soft mound of curls between her legs and begins to stroke through them. Watching her reaction intently and what she did was more than he bargained for. She let out a cry of pure bliss as she arched herself up to him, her hands leaving his hair to come clutch at the sheets once again. His eyes burn with passion, his fingers carefully coaxing her thighs apart to touch more of her where she yearns for it most. "Really, Ginny...enjoying yourself?"

She gasped a bit. "Yes..." She could barely speak, but to just give him reassurance, she made the whole effort. "I am…" She then brought her own hand up one of his legs, teasing and hesitating, because she didn't really know what to do, so she just followed her instincts. She palmed his member before closing her hand around it, touching every part of it, trying to explore him with her hand as she writhed with the pleasure he was giving her.

He gasped suddenly feeling her soft tender palm around him. "Ginny! Gods!" Her thighs parted, he slipped a finger over her slick folds and grinned and she moaned again, this time louder. "Please, oh lords, please!" she said raggedly while she stroked him with her hand, biting her lip to keep from screaming louder.

He pulled at her hand, pulling it away from him. "No..." His breathing was ragged. "I won't last..." He leaned down over her and kissed her, nudging his erection at her entrance. She nodded to his mouth, but as she felt him on her entrance, she pulled away, looking at him through widened eyes. 

"I'm still... I mean..." She took a deep breath and looked away, heat rising in her face. "I'm not sure about this…" she managed to blurt out. "What if the same thing happens again?"

A gentle smile caressed his face "It'll be alright..." He stroked her cheek gently. "It won't. I promise..."

She nodded then, arching herself to him so he could understand she was ready. She then looked up at him, smiling rather nervously; she kissed him before arching up to him again, barely touching his member with her entrance and smiling.

He leaned down to kiss her, deep and passionate, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he slowly pushed himself into her, then he stopped, breaking the kiss. "Are you certain?" She nodded, kissing him slightly to make him certain; she exhaled deeply and looked up at him. He drew back, and drew in a breath before slamming himself deep into her, and settled himself deep within her to allow her a moment to adjust.

She emitted a low whimpering sound, clutching at his back, her nails she was certain were digging into his back, but she could not remove them. She gulped as she became a bit adjusted to having him inside her for the second time. It still hurt a bit, though, even if it was her second time. But the little pain she experience went away almost quickly, though she did shed two tears. His lips came to caress the tears as they flowed down her cheeks, the sensation of her tight slick walls against his throbbing member making him moan and begin to draw slowly from within her.

She gasped, loosening the grip on his back, sighing deeply as she kissed his neck slowly, biting affectionately at him and smirking. He pulled almost all the way out of her and drove in again, slowly but forcefully, moaning at the slick tightness he felt. She just felt so good with him, as if their two bodies were made specifically to fit one another. And despite the savageness of the moment, he could sense that she felt the same thing.

She squirmed,  rocking her hips slightly with him, she was amazed at how slow he could actually be, she wouldn't be able to have that much control, already as it was, she was writhing with desire and yearning for him and she then reached up and captured his lips with hers, slipping her tongue inside his mouth. He slipped his tongue over hers and drew out again slowly, pushing back in, the feeling of her under him driving him wild. Her breathing increased its pace again, kissing him wildly and moaning into his mouth, urging him to go faster.

Her moans encouraged him and he pulled out and slammed in suddenly, a bit of a rhythm developing and he broke the ravishing kiss. "Tell me...what it is...that you want..." His breath seemed controlled, though only just so.

Again she moaned, unable to contain herself, she did not know what she wanted because this was her second time, and she had no experience except the other one, in which she had been in kind of a trance if she remembered well, but she looked up at him, arching her back. "...Besides you...?" Her breathing was barely coming out now as she gulped. "Just... go faster..."

He smirked, knowing if he were to go at full speed capacity he would rip her to shreds, so he began to thrust into her a bit faster, his hands roughly massaging her breasts. "Is... that... all?"

It was now she noticed that the previous time they hadn't talked at all. He hadn't asked her what she wanted, he wasn't so eager to fulfill her wishes, and now he was. She squirmed again, arching herself more and moving in rhythm with him, gasping as she held on to him and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I... don't think... I can... take... more than... that."

A gleeful grin hit his lips as he pushed into her harder and faster, sure to bring her off soon with his actions, his lips coming down to devour hers in a soul searing kiss. As he kissed her, she could feel herself reaching her climax, and she tried to make those last few moments as full of passion as she could; caressing him, kissing him, and moaning into his mouth as she parted herself from him and cried his name out in pure ecstasy as she finally reached it.

He felt her body tremble beneath him, and he moaned into her mouth, feeling her shudder feeling her clench around him as he struggled against her to thrust into her one more time, and then it comes, shooting up through the base of his spine and then through his body and he cried out her name as she finished crying out his, he shook and fell atop her, panting.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~SEX SCENE WARNING: STOPPED~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** _(Okay, you may uncover your eyes now. ^_^) Just a little bit of story left, anyway)_

She was now panting, recovering from the moment, feeling weak and content; she cradled his head on her chest as her chest rises in a steadying manner. At the while, he allowed her to cradle him and allowed his breathing to slow before looking down into her eyes, smiling to her, she smiled back to him, as she wiped a sweaty strand of hair out of his face. 

Neither of them spoke, but they didn't need to. No words were to be said. Nothing at all, since it would probably ruin the mood. And so she had done it again, but she didn't regret it. Quite the contrary, she had actually started it this time, and she hadn't been under a spell of some sort. She loved him, she hated him, she wanted him, needed him, and despised him, all at the same time.

He rolled from her, and she gasped a bit when he removed himself from within her. Then, he lay down besides her, rounding her in his arms, she sighed as she leaned into his embrace and he kissed the top of her head.

"What do you think this is all going to lead to?" she asked tilting her head to look at him.

"I don't know," he said to her. "But just enjoy it," he smirked "at least a dozen more times…"

**Author's Note:** Do not kill me! You wanted graphic, I gave you graphic! Okay, okay… THIS is the longest. Perhaps the last time I'll say this… I think. Okay, only a few more chapters to go and then zip, nada, zero, everything will just END. But then there is the sequel, so hold your pants ladies and gentlemen. ^_^; However, the sequel will take a bit to post. Or maybe nothing. Depends if I'm feeling up to writing and how **Greacely** harasses me. *PING* ^_^;

**Next Chapter: **

More Dimaia and Scott

More Tom and Ginny

Pure fluff, really. Not really on the plot… I think. I'll have to think about it as I write it.


	17. Unexpected turn of events

**Author's Note:** I have decided to do a bit of a change of plans in my whole schedule of the whole not-so-mysterious mystery man; because half of you already know who it is. It's easy. So, I want to humor **Persephonie** and get him here already! Woop! Anyway, it will be "put into writing" or just as an assurance in this chapter. Yes, he comes now, he comes here. I know I said more Tom/Ginny but, I don't know, it really depends. Let's see… that's all I have to say. Oh and more Dimaia/Scott as I said.

A big special thanks to **Herentas**** Meridiae, I loved your review! It's so explicit, and I love when people go straight to the point. I liked everyone else's reviews too, they're all appreciated, but I loved the bit "don't let me down or I'll haunt your dreams" LoL… that had me laughing for ages. ANYWAY! On with the story.**
    
    _Save me from myself, _
    
    _Cause I can't control myself,_
    
    _I've invaded my own mind,_
    
    _And there's things I cannot find,_
    
    _Where am I today?_
    
    _I think I've gone away,_
    
    _But I really cannot say,_
    
    _No I cannot. – Save Me ~Serial Joe_

Chapter 17

Unexpected turn of events

Ginny walked around the Chamber, exploring its numerous rooms and mazes. It was really big and extent, it had many nooks and crannies, every room was different. Up from the Apothecary, to the interior gardens, the Avius Memoriola, which she dared not enter, and the preparation chambers, there were all different. It was another world, right underground. It had many entries from the outside, and only one at Hogwarts. Some led to Hogsmeade, and others to places she did not recognize.

She was dressed is long, gold, satin gown that hung loose from her; her hair was loose in rogue curls that went down to her waist. She walked barefoot, seeing everything slowly. Tom was up in the school, taking his classes, raising no suspicion whatsoever. Ginny felt empty, almost weak, as she almost did. Being out of time may not be exactly such a good thing.

How long she had dreamed for this; of being with Tom Riddle at last. But now that she was… she felt something was missing. What was missing, though? She loved Tom, she wasn't in love with him, but she loved him enough. She couldn't fall head over heels with him, she must remember that. Soon, he would be an evil person and he wouldn't have a heart, not even for her.

She stood in the doorway of one of the interior gardens, it was beautiful; wild flowers were spread around, as were many exotic and unknown plants. She heard the sound of a distant waterfall. Even if it was indoors, it felt outdoors. She sighed and smiled, closing her eyes and walking forward. She then felt something hard on her ankles and realized she had tripped on some kind of root, she felt herself falling, the blood rushing to her face in those tiny milliseconds, but someone caught her and she opened her eyes. She saw a pair of cold eyes and she gasped.

"You!" she said unbelievably, he smirked.

***

Scott felt the warm water of the tub in the Prefects' Bathroom and smiled, it was bliss, extreme relaxation. He and Dimaia had agreed to stay as friends, nothing more. And however, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Oh damn her. In his thinking he heard the door open and close faintly. 

"It's busy," he mumbled, eyes still closed "Wait until I finish."

But he heard footfalls and he groaned, opening his eyes and looking towards the door. There was a figure there, with a long, black, hooded cloak that didn't leave a single piece of skin to be seen. Scott fumbled in the thick bubble-covered water and reached out a hand to grab his towel, but the person had put its foot on it. It was a pale skinned foot, with toes painted purple and a single, silver bangle around the ankle. He let his eyes wander up the leg until he could see no more of it as it got lost in the darkness of the cloak. 

He looked up to the hooded face, but he could only see the bottom of the nose and full, rosy lips. But the candles didn't go as much as to illuminate the whole face. "Who are you?" he asked, rather uncertainly. 

"Scared, Scott?" it whispered as it kneeled next to the bathtub. The person smiled a flirty, playful smile. That smile…

"Dimaia?" he asked as she put down her hood, still smiling. However, this was not Dimaia, was it? Where were the thick lined eyes? It was Dimaia, and she looked even more beautiful this way. Her black hair was up in some kind of bun with curls sticking out of it defiantly. Scott smiled. She blinked innocently. "What are you doing here?" he asked, widening his eyes, considering the situation. "Do you know what would happen if they caught you in here? You're not a prefect—"

"Oh, hush," she said. "Only one thing is going to happen here, and it is up to you, really. Because I already made my decision." She then leaned in to kiss him, but he held up a hand and stopped her.

"No," he said. "We said we would only be friends."

"You're right, I guess…" she trailed off and stood up, her back to him. Scott took this opportunity to grab the towel, get out of the tub and wrap the towel around his waist. He then walked over to her. "You know what, though?" she said, turning around and jumped a little at seeing him out of the water. However, she approached him. 

"What?" he asked, his breath catching in his throat as she approached him.

"I don't want to." And she kissed him, letting him know in her kiss exactly what it was that would happen. He, hesitantly, placed an arm around her waist, but he felt something round and hard on it, he pulled back and looked at her. She smiled slyly.

"What's that?" he asked.

"A tablet," she replied and smiled, pulling open the cloak and letting it fall at her feet. Now his breath was really punched out of him; she was wearing a simple purple nightdress and she was bare. She pulled the tablet out of behind her and tossed it in the water. "Let's just say it goes really well with the occasion." The water turned light blue and bubbles started filling it, an exotic smell emanating from them. She looked down for a bit.

Scott put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up to him. "Are you sure about this, Dimaia?" he asked "I don't want you to get second thoughts and then leave me all…" he shuddered at the thought, looking at her; she had an innocent face on, smiling.

"I was just going to tease you."

Scott laughed and kissed her longingly. They parted each other's mouth with their lips, kissing each other hungrily. And before he pulled her in towards the water, as he removed his towel and got in himself, he held out his arms to her and said. "I love my little gypsy." And he pulled her down.

***

"Me, Weasley, are you surprised?" he sneered. 

"Yes…" she admitted. "Why would you, out of all people, save me?"

"I have my reasons." He said and pushed her fiery curls off of her face. He saw the Drop of Inroro that was dangling on her neck and ripped it from her. "You don't need this anymore," he said "You don't really love him, you just think you do." He then leaned in and she stepped away.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, but he held her in place and touched something on her neck. She shivered slightly.

"This thing leaves marks?" he asked, outlining the burn with his forefinger, he then eyed the Drop, which dangled from his hand, it had lost the thick substance it once held inside. She gulped.

"Does it?" she asked, touching her own neck. This confirmed her question. "Easeplay eavelay emay aloneway. Ustjay eavelay emay aloneway. Ogay ackbay otay erewhay ouyay amecay omfray. Isthay isway away eamdray, othingnay oremay."

"Isthay isn'tway away eamdray. Iway amway eallyray erehay. Andway Iway understandway Igpay Atinlay." He crossed his arms. She goggled at him.

"You do, do you?" she asked. "What did I say then?"

"You said: that this was a dream, that I should leave you alone. Loosely translated, of course. And I replied that this isn't a dream, I am here, and that I understand Pig Latin."

"I know what you said," she said and looked down, she then looked up at him. "Malfoy, tell me something."

"What do you want?" he asked and sat down on the floor, she paced around him.

"How did you manage to take that off me? No one can do that." She then eyed him. "How do I know this isn't a dream?" she asked suspiciously. "How do I know this isn't one of Tom's tricks?"

"Even Riddle isn't that clever, Weasley," he said, he then stood up. "But, fine if you really want to know…"

"I do." She bit her lip as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He then leaned in and kissed her very briefly, but left her feeling dazed and not quite on earth. Her stomach lurched tightly.

"Felt that?" he said and eyed her. She nodded. "Then it isn't a dream." He sighed. "I was in part sent here, Weasley, to stop you before you did anything stupid. But you already did." She tilted her head at him. "Does your brain not work properly? The dreams? The Memoriola thing? Do you not remember?"

"I thought they were just visions—"

"The dreams were. However, the Memoriola wasn't. Come on, Weasley, even you aren't that thick."

"You'd be surprised…" she trailed off and sighed. "Who sent you?"

"I won't tell you. That's a personal question, so just listen to me." He pulled her arms and made her sat down as he sat down again. "I am only here for a little while. Time travel is very dangerous, it takes a toll off. And you… well you are strong, Weasley, but let's face it, you're no super strong person who is immortal and all that shit." He sighed. "You need to find a way out of this time. Me and Granger have been beating ourselves, but we can't find any. You must know a way…"

"Well, there's an incantation." She looked at him. "I read about it, but the one who brought me here is the one that has to say it in order to send me back."

"How does it go?" he asked, she sighed again. She then closed her eyes and opened her left palm, the book appeared on it, and she opened her eyes to find him eyeing her oddly. "Er..."

She fumbled through the pages, very aware that he was looking over her shoulder, and that he couldn't understand a thing. She found the page she was looking for and signaled a paragraph. He craned his head to look at her, and she did the same, their faces were very close. 

"You expect me to read that?" he asked. She nodded slowly. "I don't understand those symbols, whatever they are."

"Parseltongue," she said chuckling nervously. "Sorry, I forgot you didn't understand it. I see it as English. Okay… '_Chapter Eight, Lesson Ten: Back to Time. To send back desired individual to said time, the person that brought him/her must send them back, or forward. To do this, it is a simple procedure. First, the individual to be sent must not be doing magic at the moment. It would be peril for the individual. Second, the individual must be stripped of his/her powers, so the incantation can work rightly. Third, the incantation is complex, but it must be said with precise accuracy. It goes like this _Temporalis Sopor, Reditio Dicio, Reditio Tempus Aeternus!_ After this is said, the individual will return to his/her time. If it was performed rightly… Lesson Eleven—' Okay, that's it. Did you get that?"_

"Yeah," he said and stood up, pacing around the garden. 

"What did I do that was stupid?" she asked. It was an obvious question, but she needed to be told.

"What _didn't_ you do…." He sighed. "Look, Ginn—er—Weasley, you—"

"Call me Ginny."

"What?"

"It's easier."

"If you say so," he passed his fingers through his silver-blond hair. "Ginny." He smiled slightly, but quickly replaced it for a sneer. "You know I'm not very keen on the goody-goodies. But since you're not a goody-goody, I think this is acceptable." He smirked, she eyed him, "I can see right through your little innocent face, don't think I don't. Ginny, I basically wouldn't care if Potter dies, if even Granger or the other Weasley die. But you…" he trailed off and paced around in deep thought.

Ginny stood up and neared him, his back was facing her. "I what?" she asked, he turned round, and jumped back a bit at seeing her so close. 

"Nothing," he drawled and stretched. "This is a tiring thing, mind you. I've had to make these little trips a lot over these few days. I hope it is worth it." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"You."

She goggled at him and gulped. "What did you say?"

"I said," he smirked, "that I want you."

**Author's Note:** Bum, Bum, Bum! Okay… there we go. Next chapter will be fun. I foresee this. Bah, anyway, bye!

Review! You know I love those. ^_^;

**~Blue**


	18. You can't come between

**Author's Note**: Hey guys, thanks for the wonderful reviews! Now for the 18th installment of the story! Woo, 18 chapters! On with it!
    
    _I've been waiting for someone like you_
    
    _To be waiting for me_
    
    _This is more than I ever dreamed_
    
    _And I dream on_
    
    _I wish I could stay_
    
    _I wish I could stay_
    
    _Right beside you_
    
    _We've come all this way_
    
    _And I'm still looking after you. –Live for this ~LIT_

Chapter Eighteen

~You can't come between~

"Well," she said, "that's too bad now, isn't it? You can't have me." She turned around and crossed her arms.

"Can't I?" he said stepping behind her and cupping her shoulders with his hands, she trembled slightly and could actually _hear him smirk. Actually, he was just chuckling softly in her ear. "Just listen to me," he whispered, "get him to send you back. It's your life at stake here."_

She jerked away from him. "Why do you care anyway?" she snapped. "Just go back yourself. You said it, it's _my_ life, not yours, not Hermione's, mine. Now please, just let me live it in peace."

"He's rubbing off on you," Draco said and sounded oddly upset. So, she decided to upset him more… or at least disgust him

"Oh, he has done much, much more than that," she stated turning towards him and smirking. "The _least_ he's done is rub off on me, Malfoy," He crossed his arms and scowled at her.

"Who in their right mind would do as much as touch… _you?" he snapped angrily as he eyed her appraisingly. "You aren't even that appealing, Weasley. Your hair is too red, you have too much freckles, your eyes are too dull, and you are too proportioned as well. You're bloody little Miss perfect, face it, no one likes perfect people. Plus… you're poor; almost as low as being a muggle, except that it is lower." He smirked. She rolled her eyes._

"You'd be surprised at how appealing I can be."

"Then surprise me."

"No," she said casually and laughed nonchalantly. "If I'm not appealing, why do you want me then?"

"Because you're a feisty little challenge, I like challenges." He shrugged gracefully, she groaned inwardly.

"Well, I'm not some kind of prize." She glared at him and a smirk touched his mouth again.

"For one, I want to find out why most of the guys at Hogwarts go so mad over you." He took strands of her hair in his fingers. She eyed his hand. "Other than that saying about redheads… I wouldn't know what you do for them to be like that. Much less to riddle, who was as heartless as a rock. And he loves you now, he has a heart now; because of you." He leaned in and looked into her eyes; everything froze, everything became blurry. The only thing she could focus on was his face; the sharp features, the almost translucent skin. "What is it about you?" he asked and she noticed it was almost breathlessly.

"I don't know," she replied, trying to pry her eyes from him, but she couldn't. She then shrugged. "Find out for yourself." She then turned around, but he held her in place, she raised her gaze to his face again and saw him raise an eyebrow, grasping her upper arms. He smirked and kissed her roughly; she didn't even close her eyes, trying to push him away. But his grip on her was a hard one. This kiss, however, was very different of Tom's. While Tom's kisses were hurried and passionate, with a very bittersweet taste, leaving her restless: Draco's was slow, intoxicating; his lips pressed hardly to hers. 

When he pulled back, she was slightly dazed and his taste lingered on her mouth. She sighed and touched her lips with her index and middle finger in mild amusement. And yet again, he smirked.

"Oh," he said, crossing his arms again. "I see…"

"So do I," said another voice. Ginny watched as Draco turned around and she looked past his shoulder to see Tom leaning against the doorframe, eyeing them boringly. He had his wand pulled out and was pointing it at Draco. "Charming little encounter," he sneered. "Enjoyed the view, I must say. She was restraining from you, Mister… Malfoy, I believe she called you." 

Neither Ginny, nor Draco said anything. Draco, instead, fumbled with his back pocket and pulled out a long, thin, gold chain. Ginny recognized what it was and put her hand inside her gown, pulling what she wanted out and placing it in Draco's hand. Tom, meanwhile, was still talking, but for Ginny, it was just incoherent words.

"Ogay! Ogay eforebay ehay owsknay I'mway elpinghay ouyay!" she urged. Tom stopped talking and looked at her. 

"Ywhay areway ouyay elpinghay emay?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows wildly, but not looking at her.

"Ouyay iedtray otay elphay _emay... ownay ogay!" she whined and looked wildly at Tom. He made his way towards her just as Draco disappeared out of sight._

_(_**A/N_: The translation of the little dialogue is this:_**

_"Go! Go before he knows I'm helping you!"_

_"Why are you helping me?"_

_"You tried to help_ me_... now go!")_

"You know I don't understand Pig Latin," Tom said eyeing her and putting his wand inside of his pocket.

"Oh," she said, attempting to sound convincing "Is that what that was?" He looked at her oddly and raised an eyebrow. She then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't worry," she said "It's nothing. Now, how were your classes?"

"Er… as always…" he paused for a moment. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"No," she stammered as he pushed her away slightly. "Really, I'm not." She then walked out of the garden and made her way across to the bedroom, where she sat cross-legged on the bed. Minutes later, he came in and placed his robe on a desk, she eyed him as he sat next to her.

"Why do you always walk away?" he sighed and stretched. He looked almost… human. Okay, so he was human… at least in appearance.

"I don't know," she said "Same thing if I asked you why do you always question everything?"

"Well, see, I do have an answer for that and it is—"

He was cut off as she threw a pillow at him and began giggling. He removed the pillow from his face and looked at his, one eyebrow raised. "Was that necessary?"

"What, are you afraid of pillows?" she asked and whacked him with another one, making him fall back down on the bed.

"Terribly," he said as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down with him, making her squirm with surprise. He then sat up and brushed his clothes. "I'm too old for pillow fights, Ginny."

"But I'm not…" she said and kneeled behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck, he chuckled slowly.

"Of course you're not," he said as she pulled away and he kneeled in front of her. Both kneeling on the bed, he took her hands in his and twined her fingers with his, while kissing her neck passionately. She smiled down at the top of his head.

"You always do that when you want something… what d'you want?" she asked as he looked up at her and smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Guess."

***

I lay with you in my arms; you fit so well in them. You're sleeping peacefully after we just ended loving each other, you're always exhausted after it, and you're not like many girls who can go two or even three times in a row. But you don't, you do it once and drift off to sleep. I can hear your heart thumping faintly in your chest, it has slowed down. But earlier it was beating rapidly, just as mine was, I know because I felt it too that time.

Time. What a stupid thing. It is what brought us together and it is what will drift us apart.

How could I allow myself to fall for you? Who are you? Are you that same little girl I possessed? You seem so different, yet you seem so alike. I look down upon your beautiful face; your fiery red curls are damp with sweat and your face shines while it is trickled with tiny drops of it as well. You brown eyes are closed, and you seem so innocent. Your naked figure cuddles up against mine, seeking for warmth because you are cold now. I don't blame you, you know, this Chamber is very cold.

But I am not cold, the complete opposite actually. 

I feel a faint burning on my chest. You know what it is; I know you feel that same burning in your throat. It is the outcome of our little witchcraft. I see the way your chest rises and falls with every breath you take, and I wonder what exactly you are dreaming off. I know you do not want to be here anymore, so perhaps you are dreaming that you are back in your own time, with your family, your friends and all the people who _do_ belong there with you. What happens to me then? Where do I end in your life? Do I just pass to be a memory?

Why do I love you? Did you put a spell on me? I need you. Don't leave. You cannot leave on your own… but I may put you back to your time. 

I slowly kiss your forehead and I see your eyes flutter open. You smile at me and kiss my chest, sighing. You seem to know what has been on my mind. But you do not say a word of it. Perhaps you think I don't know that you can read my mind. You just said that I pass to be _your_ memory. But I don't want to be a memory. I want to be the real thing.

I feel very vulnerable, and I do not like it a bit. I can't let you know my weaknesses. I stand up and wrap a sheet around myself. You pout as you lay on the bed now alone, you tell me to not go, to stay a bit longer. But I can't. I say to you a lie that I have to go and find something and I kiss you tenderly on the lips as you believe me. Yes, I do have to go find something, but not now. However, I will do it now, otherwise my love for you will come in the way between it. As I dress, you watch me intently, your dark gaze burning me. I smile at you before leaving and closing the door, and the last thing I see is you closing your eyes and drifting off to sleep again.

**Author's Note**: Okay… just a few things. I wasn't planning on making it a D/G fic… yet! =P Few chapters left too. Though that doesn't mean it is the ending. But I'm not spoiling anything for you people.  The song by LIT, other than it does go well with the chapter, LIT are also the initials of my story Leapt In Time. Cool, huh? Okay, what else… oh yeah! The title… it goes for two people… you figure out who. E-mail me at **bluerainsquill@yahoo.com** with the answers and the first three people to do so will get a teaser part of the 19th chapter for them to read. You must answer who are the two people that this title is directed to. 

**~Blue Rain**


	19. Larme de Trahision

**Author's Note:** Sorry to have kept you guys waiting for so long. But the chapter was promised and here it is. It's a tad on the short side, but these last chapters are short and more to the point. Less descriptive crap and more action! LoL! Well, you waited enough, now read! Pretty please?

_Can it be possible that I am your idea_

_Of what love should be,_

_That you were the one to dream me up, _

_And that I'm only the subconscious _

_Of that imagined role_

_Complaining about a feeling_

_That never really existed?_ ~Untitled –©Shiara, 2003

Chapter 19

~Larme de Trahision~

Ginny watched as Tom ran inside the room she was in, he was clutching something in his hand, she eyed it before knowing that he was only a few inches away from her. She was sitting on the desk—rather lying on it—wearing a dark burgundy gown. He cupped her face with his free hand and kissed her deeply, leaning over her as she put a hand to support herself to sit up.

She pushed him back with her other hand and smiled at him. "This is how we started last time." She straightened up as he put one hand on either side of her thighs as she remained seated on the desk.

"And when was that?" he asked, looking up at her suggestively. She grinned.

"About an hour ago," she replied, shaking her head.

"That's too long ago," he said and kissed her neck, she grabbed his face with her hands.

"It is not. Now hold your pants on." She smiled as she turned him round, his back facing her, and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind him and her head she put on his shoulder. He craned his head to look at her; he was wearing a sly smile on his face.

"My pants fall off on their own."

"Put on a belt then."

He chuckled and untangled himself from her, she was about to protest when he turned towards her, showing her the object on his hand. She gasped. "Ginny, at last… I got it." He glanced at it, smiling.

"You… you found it?" she said glancing at it, and stepping down from the desk.

"Why yes…" he looked oddly at her "Did you think I would let the fact that I don't have the book get in my way? Did you actually think I would let that put a stop to me?"

He watched as her expression changed, she had no longer the sweet appeal, nor the sweet smile plastered on her universe adorned face, she was showing no sympathy, no happiness, maybe even a worried face, but her confidence hid it amazingly. "Of course not… Tom…" she said and cleared her throat, giving him a smile he knew it was fake. "I knew… _eventually_ it would happen."

Eventually? What did she mean by that? Oh… hold it, hold it. Was she having second thoughts? He hoped not. He returned a smirk to her and nodded slightly, not letting her know he doubted her. "Very well, then," he said "I shall commence—"

"Commence? Commence what? Don't tell me you are actually planning to already bring people to hysteria," Ginny said, crossing her arms. Tom came to her and embraced her from behind.

"No, Ginny," he said in a soft hiss "Don't be so foolish. I have to prepare the Epotus Navitas first, so it will work." 

She stood out from his embrace, eyeing him wearily. He could tell she was scared. "Prepare it, huh?" she stammered and smiled again. "There's no hurry, Tom, wait a bit longer."

"It can't," he said shaking with silent emotion. "I cannot wait until we go out together, to take the world and shape it as our own. I cannot wait to make all of this…and to think it will eventually become Salazar's Soul."

Ginny's expression became even more rough, her features showing the same fear he'd seen when he had brought her back from her time. That little innocent, pure girl who knew nothing was back, afraid like a hushed girl, clinging to an invisible hope.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Tom asked, an evil smile touching his face. Ginny feared that way too known smile. But the Oeil de Obscurité was indeed beautiful; it was an odd shaped bottle, a clear bottle with silver adornments and with a splash of green color. It seemed like such an antique, its form was so odd, that it was almost scary. It had white, runny liquid inside.

"Accio!" The bottle suddenly flew through the air at Ginny's voice, and she caught it in her tender, yet dominant hand. "I'm sorry; I can't let you do this, Tom, not yet." She eyed the bottle and clutched it to her chest. She then bit her lip. "Nor do I think I will ever let you." She sighed and looked at the floor, when she looked up; Tom had lunged at her, trying to grasp the bottle from her. 

They struggled for a while; one minute, he'd had her pinned to the ground and the next, she'd had him pinned. They rolled over and over, Tom trying to grab the bottle, but this was the least thing he grabbed. In one attempt, his elbow accidentally hit her face, and her lip started bleeding. He stopped; he was straddling her, he eyed her, fury in his eyes, but he touched her bleeding lip in the ultimate tender caress. 

But, not knowing what to expect from him, Ginny took this sudden distraction as an opportunity. "Adfligo!" she shouted, sending him over ten feet backward, he hit the stone floor and slipped into unconsciousness.

Ginny gasped, reacting to what she had just done: The biggest mistake she'd ever made. Oh, it was bad now. He surely was going to kill her. She ran over to him, dropping her wand and picking his shoulders from the ground, but he had already woken up. He glared at her while he stood up, this made her fall down.

"Give me the phial," he said, with fury in his blue, icy eyes.

"No…" she dared to squeak out. He groaned and picked her up from the floor, and carried her by the neck of her gown, her feet dangling in the air, and up to a wall, where he pressed her into it with his hand, some rocks dug into her back, and it was painful, but she didn't even flinch.

"GIVE ME THE PHIAL!" he roared, Ginny squirmed and shook her head. "Oh you won't?" he asked, he was mad; she knew it, mad and insane. She shook her head again.  "You won't…" He slowly let her put her feet on the ground, though he still had her on his arms. He pointed his wand at her, and she whimpered. She was going to die, she knew it.  Then he raised his wand, she winced, knowing what would happen.

He dropped his wand.

She stared at him, wide-eyed as he gripped her by the shoulders and held her to him. "I hate you," he said "Why won't you let me kill you?!" He buried his face into her hair and she patted him awkwardly on the head… tangling her fingers in his hair and caressing his neck, staring, still shocked, at the wall. So he _had tried to kill her. This was out of control; this was bad, bad indeed. She thought she had expected him to kill her, but what she had expecting all along was for him to back down, which he did. The coward._

She then voiced her thoughts. "You tried… to kill me…" She choked back the lump that rose in her throat.

He then raised his head to look at her. "I did…" he said and it was as though he was amazing himself. "I'm... I'm sorry. I could never kill you."

She saw to his eyes, and she was amazed at the fact that they had tears. Wait a minute… hold it, hold everything! Tom Riddle… THE Tom Riddle… crying?! Okay, there was something definitely wrong with this picture. She however, ignored the tears and sighed. He then kissed her, hardly. But she pushed him away roughly. "Don't kiss me," she said "Don't kiss me after you almost killed me."

She was hurt, he knew it. But he didn't give up easily. Simply not him to give up so easily. He then grabbed her and kissed her again, and he could feel her struggling, but he didn't care. He could taste the faint, steely taste of blood on her lip, but he didn't care. He pressed her up against the wall, knowing hat he was crushing her, but he didn't care. He was kissing her so roughly that he was sure he was bruising her lips, but goddamnit, he didn't care!

He could feel her attempting to kick him, pounding his chest with her tiny fists, but he didn't really feel any pain. He broke the kiss to kiss her neck possessively and she took the chance to scream. "Let me go!" she demanded "This is rape, you bastard!"

"I am not interested in raping you," he said into her neck, licking her as she trembled slightly. "I want you to want me. I want you to beg to me that I make love to you. And since you can't rape the willing…" he trailed off while kissing her ear.

She gulped, and he could feel it. He then nibbled on her ear, biting down quite hard and she emitted a low squirm of pain as she struggled against him. He just smirked as he placed his hand under her gown caressing the outline of her slender leg up to her waist as she shivered again and he smiled.

"Mm, you see how easy it is?" he said into her jaw line now. She struggled still, though now they were feeble and less strengthening attempts. "Make yourself a favor and stop struggling. It will be more embarrassing for you in the end, when you succumb."

"Stop it, Tom!" she commanded, feeling her defenses grow weaker and weaker as he did wonders with his mouth and with his hand. It was no help that he knew all of her sensitive spots, where she was ticklish and where exactly to kiss her to make her moan. "Please," she mumbled. "Please stop."

He laughed, looking at her. She now noticed that she was naked, only wearing her cotton panties and he was half naked. "You think I will stop? You don't want me to, besides."

She groaned inwardly. He was right. "Oh, this is what you going to tell your guys? This is what you'll be so proud of?" She put on a mocking male voice while he kissed her stomach. " 'Oh, yeah, I got it on against a wall down in the Chamber once, with that Ginny Weasley.' "  
  


He laughed, amused, while he played with the hem of her panties. "Sure…" he said and stood up, releasing her. "Go," he said after a while "You're not worth the time."

"Sure, now I'm not. Just because I didn't do it with you against a wall," she huffed "I don't care, really. Though, that was not what you said two hours ago… Yet, I do not care. You do not belong in my time."

Okay, that hurt. An odd feeling too. He had never felt that before. No one, _no one_, had ever told him he did not belong. He fumed, taking his shirt and putting it on. "Look for the Lumen de Oreas," he said "You have an hour." 

**Author's Note:** Hey, it isn't a cliffhanger. And you see? No Dimaia/Scott whatsoever. They already made their last appearance on this story. Well, the story is coming to its conclusion. But don't worry, there is still the sequel, which I promise to be very good! Although… er, I won't spoil it for you guys. Oh, and I finally found the title for the sequel: **Timeless Scars**. Hah, I'm so fast that I already have the first two chapters hand-written and the last one as well. I have the summary as well. But let me finish this one first before typing the chapters I have to computer. All in its due time. 

REVIEW PLEASE!!!

**~Blue Rain**


	20. Moments of Weakness

**Author's Note:** Chapter 20, so close to the end. Again, thanks for the reviews!

_I don't believe_

_That you love me_

_As I do_

_I don't believe_

_In any words_

_You said were true_

_I do believe_

_That I'm strong_

_That I'm happy_

_With the world_

_I was once so afraid_

Chapter 20

~Moments of Weakness~

Tom sat in the little office in which Slytherin had done so before him. He smirked, appreciating the solemn irony of it. He was waiting for Ginny to come back with the_ Lumen de Oreas_, which he truly needed for his plan. She had been gone for an hour already. And it wasn't until he heard her footsteps resounding in the walls that he knew that she was already there.

He saw as she walked through the high door and stepped before him in a long, blue gown, just staring at him, without saying a word. He eyed her from behind the stone desk. "You're back," he said. When she didn't answer, he decided to go straight to the point. "Where is it?"

She took a deep breath and an indifferent look came upon her face, she shrugged. "Where it belongs."

"What are you trying to say?" he asked her eyes glaring into her own. He saw her hesitate for an instant, but then she adapted an almost defiant look.

"I couldn't." she said with no trace of fear or regret on her voice.

"Do not lie to me!" he snarled "You very well could! And I told you to do it!" He was very aware that she had noticed that he was serious, he saw himself reflected twice in here eyes, and he saw that his face looked no longer innocent, nor kind, he looked crooked and twisted, as he had numerous time saw in the mirror. He knew he was being possessed by something, by an evil and dark force that, ironically enough, turned out to be himself. 

And though he had accepted his fate, accepted that he was going to become a twisted soul who's mere existence depended on doing harm to others, he dared not to defy the boundaries between his own sanity and his cruelness. He knew he had the power to bring everyone who we wanted to grovel at his feet, but he didn't want to do it to her. Not his Ginny. But he could see that Ginny, as well as the Chamber, has started to take life, and that the spirit that lied within her was awakening, her innocent looks and gestures were almost fading and he knew that it was because of him. He had made her stay in the Chamber, and he had no intention of letting her go just yet. 

But it worried him, it worried him that she would change so drastically in only the few weeks she had been trapped in the Chamber, and he feared that maybe she would no longer be Ginny when he was done with her. But, oh well, sacrifices must be made.

He turned to look at her again and she was staring now very defiantly at him, she hissed in a low, but clear voice, "And I told you, I couldn't do it."

        ~

_I don't mind_

_I don't care_

        ~

The struck of these words hit him like a blow in the stomach. Had she just talked back to him? _Who does she think she is?_ "Are you being sarcastic on me?" he asked and crossed his arms.

"I am not a puppet for you to manage in your twisted ways!" she yelled "I am sick and tired of your little games, of your tortures and of your childishness! I am not eleven years old anymore!"

"Yet, I am a master," he spoke swiftly "And it is I who shall decide whether you are a puppet or not. I am not playing; this is not a game, far from it, actually, darling. This is your worst nightmare, and like it or not, you are taking a big part on it. If you are no longer eleven, that I do not care for, you weren't very useful at eleven. I needed only your body so I could find out my ways. I am more interested in you now, you're useful _now. There's nothing you can do to prevent it."_

"Do not underestimate me, Riddle!" she screeched loudly, pointing her finger at him, and her voice echoed through the Chamber. 

"Are you threatening me?" he asked slapping her finger away.

"_Take it as whatever on hell you want to take it!" she growled and whipped around to leave the room. In a swift movement, Tom jumped out from his chair and headed towards the small angel that walked away from him in a shower of red. He stood before her, glaring at her._

"Don't you _dare_ walk out on me, Weasley!" he snarled. She didn't answer and he saw to her eyes. He saw the strangest thing; she was keeping something from him. "What secrets do you hide from me?!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled "I am not who you think I am! Leave me alone, Tom!"

"Answer!" he screamed and grabbed her by her left arm. His eyes glowing from the madness stricken by evil, his face was pale and illuminated, his eyes filled with red-hot veins. He saw her jaw drop and her recoil in fright.

"Let go of me, you mental bastard!" she shrieked.

 ~

_My love for you_

_Was never there_

        ~

"Shut up!" he yelled, gripping her arm tighter, which caused her to squirm "You miserable twat!" And, before he could control himself, his hand flew throughout the air and struck her right flat on the face, with such strength that she fell heavily on the floor. She raised a hand to her cheek and held it as tears began pouring down her face. Her hair fell around her like a red waterfall, blocking her from his view. She didn't even look at him, as she seemed as if she couldn't string two words together without erupting in hysteric sobs.

Instantly, the madness that had come over him, left as suddenly as it had come. He dropped to his knees beside her and reached out to touch her, but she whimpered and jerked away from him, looking at the ground. "Ginny," started Tom in a soothing voice.

      ~

_I am a liar_

_That's what I am_

      ~

"Leave me alone," she said in a broken voice. He felt a pang in his stomach, as he noted that she had once again become his Ginny. The innocent, angelical Ginny that he so much adored from afar. 

"No," he said and reached out to her again, but this time, she let him. "Forgive me, my darling." He caressed her face. "I don't know what came over me."

"I do," said Ginny "And you do as well." She hesitated for a moment. "You're turning into Him." 

"Indeed," he admitted "But—you know—there _is_ one thing to prevent it."

"I know," she replied. "And it's the one thing I will have to do."

"It will kill you," he said and she nodded.

"There are some sacrifices that need to be made," she whispered. He embraced her, holding her to his chest. He inhaled her too known scent, the exotic, yet sweet essence she possessed. She sighed against him. "I have to give you back your soul." She glanced down at her Drop of Inroro.

        ~

_I do still love you_

_With all my heart_

        ~

"I don't need my soul," he said softly, grasping his own Drop. "I already have yours."

"But if I don't give you back your soul… and you don't give me back mine…" she sighed "It may destroy us. I'll give it to you… even if it means dying."

"You need not do it." He looked at a spot on the wall, losing his gaze. "All you need to do is go through with the Activation for the Chamber… and you will not die."

"No," she said and parted from his arms "I know what it will do to me, what it will do to my time. I will destroy everything Harry prevented from being destroyed. And I will destroy him, I will destroy the world! You know it…"

         ~

_This is not my time_

_This is not my life_

         ~

"I have never loved—never had any sort of feeling—mind you," said Tom "until I came across you… Do the Activation, Ginny." He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her softly, when he parted from her lips, he looked into her eyes. "Do it for that. Do it because I love you."

"You know that I too love you." She let herself fall into his arms again. "But I can't."

"I need you," he said, caressing the only person that he had felt tenderness against "You know I do."

"You already have me, Tom," she said, and he felt her tears on his robes. "As much as I don't want to, you have me."

"It's because it is supposed to be like that—"

"No!" she cried and untangled herself from him once more "Do not tell me that it is supposed to be. Because I know what will happen, I _know!"_

        ~

_My love for you_

_Was just a lie_

        ~

"How?" he asked and looked at her suspiciously. "Your Seer abilities do not really make up premonitions; they're not that strong to let you see _everything."_

She bit her lip and put her hands stretched in front of her. "Intimus Apertum," she whispered and a small orb appeared. It had bright, golden fog inside and it gleamed oddly in the ghastly chamber. Her face looked even more perfect as lighted by it. It was the _Lumen de Oreas._

"You've had it…" said Tom astonished.

"All along," she confessed "Ever since you brought me down here, I had it since you left me in the Chamber, when I was just still a little girl."

"Let me see," he said nearing her. "I want to see what happens."

For a minute, she hesitated, but then she sighed and said "Very well." She closed her eyes; images started reflecting in the Lumen, he saw death and destruction, ash and fire, bodies, scream of agony, blood, suffering… the very sounds and images which he would later in life enjoy so much.

          ~

_An unread paper_

_Caught in Time_

         ~

And as she kept concentrating, he saw Harry Potter, lying dead on the ground, but he was only a baby. His mother and father were crying inconsolably, and two other wizards beside them, with another perished baby; a small girl whom he immediately knew it was Rowena's heir. However, Ginny was as he was seeing her at the moment, sixteen years old, same beauty, and same grace. But not a trace of innocence. And him, Tom, he was seeing himself as he was right now, they must have traveled forward in time, in his opinion. The Ginny inside the Lumen was looking miserably at the scene, as if she knew what she had done, but Tom looked almost cheerful. And he had an arm around Ginny, who stroked his hand with her fingers, but she did not look happy, she looked miserable.

It was then he understood what would happen in she stayed… she wouldn't be happy.

         ~

_With all our kisses,_

_In the back_

         ~

He raised his gaze to her and saw that silent tears flowed freely down her face. He knew what he had to do, and he was determined to do it. As more images appeared on the Lumen, Tom stretched out his hand at her and muttered "_Paupero__ Dicio Temporalis!" And he sighed._

She seemed to notice, though she perhaps noticed something that wasn't quite what had happened, and she tucked the Lumen inside of her gown. 

"We will meet again, Ginny. It all depends on you… everything." He sighed as she looked at him.

"We won't."

"We will."

"I will be lost, my soul forever lost within the depths of millions of memories who will pretend that they were fond of me."

"Then I shall seek for you, but we will meet, darling." He then cupped the back of her head and sealed her lips in a soul tearing kiss, he could feel her kiss him fiercely and desperately, as if it was the last time two lovers would see each other. But he knew otherwise. Then he pulled her away, it was just too painful, too much feelings involved. And Tom Riddle could not allow himself to feel. Though, he had already done so.

"We will not," she pressed "After this… you will not see me again, neither will the world. I shall die knowing that I at least made a good man out of you." 

          ~

_So say Goodbye_

_I'm going home_

_I will move on_

_I will survive_

        ~

She stood before him and pulled out her wand. "I know what I have to do." She slowly pointed her own wand at herself and spoke very clearly and loudly "_Reditio__ Anima!" But nothing happened. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Why didn't it work?"_

"Because I just took your powers away," he said and cursed at himself for having a weak spot, and that weak spot was her. And before she could say another word, he had pointed his wand at her and muttered the incantation:

_"Temporalis Sopor,_

_Reditio__ Dicio,_

_Reditio__ Tempus Aeternus!" _

**Author's Note****: The song is called "Timeless" and it was written by ****Greacely, my beta and friend, especially for this chapter.  Now please, do review, I don't know what people think of my story if they do not review, how else do I know they like it? Thanks! ^_^**


	21. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Short, short. That's the only way to describe the final chapter. No dialogue whatsoever, anyway… just read. *sniff* Read the long Author's Note at the end of this chapter, it is very important. You might find useful info.

_If I close my eyes, will you still be there?_

_If I wake up, will I find you by my side?_

_If I seek for you, will you not hide?_

_If I cried, will you wipe away my tears?_

_If I got lost, will you make my path be clear?_

_If this was all reality, will my life be fair?_ –Whisper of a Lover~ ©Shiara, 2003

Epilogue

~The heart within~

She woke up; she was in her dormitory, lying on her bed. Sweat was pouring down her face and she was panting loudly. She glanced around the room, the scarlet drapes were hanging from her four poster bed, and she opened them to reveal the Gryffindor Sixth Year Girls' Dormitory. This was home… but it didn't feel like home, she had grown so accustomed to the Chamber, that no other place felt more at home than that one. She could hear the slight snores coming from the other girls and she sighed. She was back, back in her own time, finally. 

She stood up and went over to the window, staring down at the grounds that were lit by the moonshine, everything seemed so familiar, and yet, so strange. She blinked back tears, she had gone through enough. Memories still were fresh in her mind. She shouldn't have done that with him, she knew it. She was scared of what the consequences might be, but, what scared her most was: that she didn't regret it. She would do it all over again if she had to, if she got the choice again. And those moments with him in the Chamber were worth it.

She wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to caress him; to know that what she had lived was real, that it had not been just a dream. She looked down at the grounds again and did a double take. That couldn't be him, could it? Yet it _was him; he was staring up at her, a smirk in the corners of his mouth. She leaned further into the frame of the window, pressing her nose against the glass, but she blinked and he was gone, faded with the wind. It was a vision, she assured herself. Nothing more._

Her feelings for him had not faded, though. Even into the darkness of the night, when all was quiet, when her mind was free to seek conscious thought, she was still aware of what she felt, what she'd done, what she'd do. She ached for him, again, her whole self, and her soul, ached for his coldness; for his hands to be on her, for his lips to press upon his own. It was unbearable, she needed him, needed his cruelty and his sincerity. It was pure madness, and it scared her. She would easily give up everything she had… for him, it scared her indeed, because she knew he would do the same.

It was a flame she couldn't put out, and she knew well that she had created a link she would not be able to break, nor erase. She's shared with him more than she'd share with herself. She hated herself, why did she fell again for him? Because he loved her. Oh… the rhetorical questions. She was willing to give it all to him, even more than she had already given him.

It was something too deep to just forget about it, she wasn't going to. No matter what. She put her head on her hands, looking down at the grounds, hoping to see him again, even if it was just a vision. She searched for him in her mind, in her memory, but she could not find him, he was unreachable. 

It wasn't the end of her own personal world; it was just the beginning of an endless fight against time. And she wouldn't give up.

Perhaps she was mental, mad, or insane, but she didn't give a damn. She didn't give a shit what other people thought, why should she? Screw them! She wanted him, simple as that.

Oh it was all going to start now, everything. And her decisions were the fate of all. But she was decided, determined, and she knew what she had to do. She would have to face other people's opinions and jeers, but she didn't care, it was going to be worth it sooner or later. He had left something in her, and she something in him.

A faint burning at her throat brought her back to reality, and she glanced down at the Drop of Inroro, burning and reflecting brightly the color green, it was his soul… and this only meant he was near. She _had seen him down there. She hadn't imagined it. She squeezed it and shut her eyes tightly. His words repeated over and over again in her mind:_

"_We _will meet again, Ginny. It all depends on you… everything_."_

**~*~*~*The End*~*~*~**

**Author's Note**: Okay people! That is IT. ~!!!ATTENTION: WARNING OF SHAMELESS RAMBLING ALERT STARTED!!!~ It was a wonderful experience and I am proud to say that I have finished my first Tom/Ginny fanfic! Phew! –does a little dance, bouncing- It was long and hard work, but I loved it! Thanks to all my faithful reviewers, I'll mention your names in the shout-outs after this. ~!!!WARNING OF SHAMELESS RAMBLING ALERT STOPPED!!!~  Review, please.

Special Thanks To:

-**Greacely**: Oh, my wonderful beta reader. She's a darling, believe me. She's Dimaia, I mean; I based Dimaia's character on her. Yes, she is that weird. She also gave me some great ideas for this story and for the next one.

-**Herentias**** Meridiare: The wonderful reviews, I love Herentias' reviews, simply encouraging. I recommend China Doll; it is one of Herentias' fanfics… simply extraordinary!**

-**TickleBoom**: The darling! TickleBoom's reviews are always funny and there is one for every single chapter.

-**Mist: Nice girl, she has given me ideas for the story and the sequel.**

**-Angel**: Nice reviews too, thank you!

-**Persephonie**: Another faithful reviewer, thank you!

**-Caffeine**: Faithful reviewer extraordinare, thanks and glomps to you!

And to everyone else, a big THANK YOU for the review. Too many people to name, so you know who you are. ^_^;

**Interesting Facts:**

-Dimaia Owens means Daughter of the Wind

-Dimaia is Ginny's grandmother, note that Ginny is the only Weasley with dark eyes, Dimaia has dark eyes. Generics, oh don't you just love them?

-I based some of Ginny's characteristics on myself; i.e. the whole "clearing her mind" on Chap. 13, I do that from time to time. Some of the things she has said are based on things I say. But it's weird, because I am much more like Hermione. I'm not at all like Ginny.

-I made Tom so vulnerable in this fic, but you have to remember that he _was_ human before, even if he didn't accept it.

-The scene when Tom hits Ginny in Chapter 20 is also found in Chapter 3 as the first "vision" Ginny has. Look for it, you'll see.

-The last bit of the incantation in Chap. 20 is the same Ginny used to send Harry and Hermione back in Chap. 4, it is also described in Chapter 17 by Ginny to Draco.

-I have noticed I left poor Aurora (the basilisk) without anything to eat. Just imagine she did, KTHX.

-Another vision that came true was the one in Chapter 7; it came true in Chapter 19, the Salazar's Soul part. 

-The sex scenes are not from personal experience…I have none, as you may already know. Someone that read them thought I had already had sex, but I'm only 16!

**About the Sequel****:**

The Sequel may take time to write, or maybe it will be out next week, it all depends. But do be kind and leave reviews! ^_~; For all of you wondering… I'm Shiara! Woop! That is my poem on this chapter and part of a four paragraph creative rambling on Chapter 19. If you want to read that four paragraph rambling, please say so in your review and I shall e-mail it to you.

Now to not leave you hanging, let me give you a brief idea of the Sequel; **Timeless Scars forwarded referred to as TS:**

*Dimaia and Scott appear again, old though. (Yes… OLD... ah... they're her grandparents, mind you)

*Tom comes back (Yay! More T/G… but not right away)

*A bit of D/G pairing. (Or a lot, you never know how my mind can twist)

*Harry/Hermione (Okay, do NOT hate me. If you don't like it, skip the parts, but I won't advise you to… some of the parts are important.)

*It's an R story, people; of course it will have sex.

*Some visions come true, if not most of them.

*A death, I think two. And you might hate me, but they are important for the plot. No, I will not bring them back to life again because there is no spell to do that. You might ask: But what about Dark Magic? Well, I will answer: As powerful as Dark Magic is, the characters do not have the knowledge to perform it, and the only one who does have the knowledge won't do it. Because obviously that one person will kill the other. 

*Not everything is peach-colored, remember that. Things might be a tad different between Tom and Ginny in TS, if not a lot. Prepare for change. Consider this fanfic as the T/G fluffyness, it's Drama from now on.

END

®Leapt in Time ©Shiara, 2003.

**Final Disclaimer:** I own Dimaia Owens™. I also own the two Drops of Inroro™, the Avius Memoriola™, Lumen de Oreas™, Lumen de Intimus™, Lumen de Cupiditas™ and Lumen de Audentia™. They are now of MY possession, though you may use them in a story… just contact me first, or give me credit. I hate to be so strict, but I have been stolen work and people say they invented it and blah blah… just humor me. Thanks! ^_^; Everything else you recognize, it's not mine! J 

If you have questions, comments, or would like to give me an idea for TS you may contact me at: 

**E-mail**: bluerainsquill@yahoo.com

**MSN**: hermione_granger_gurl@hotmail.com or shiaranaiya@hotmail.com 

**Yahoo**: bluerainsquill

Oh yeah, Please Review!

**~Blue Rain**


End file.
